Seule exception
by Blue and Green Converse
Summary: Sans ses souvenirs, Loki ne sais plus quelle personne il est. Depuis son réveil ils ont assigné l'Agent Natasha Romanoff à sa surveillance 24h sur 24. Mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu... Quelle est donc cette étrange situation ?
1. Chapter 1

Note de l'auteur: Voici ma seconde fic, il s'agit d'une histoire sur le couple Loki et Natasha. Un pairing qui me tient aussi beaucoup à cœur. Il y aura également un second couple dans cette fic, mais je garde pour l'instant le secret sur ces deux personnages ! A moins que vous vous amusiez à trouver et à l'écrire dans une review ! ;)

En tout cas voici le premier chapitre, bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser un avis :)

L'univers Marvel et leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (Malheureusement )

* * *

Chapitre 1 : **Souvenirs envolés**

* * *

 _Te toucher, te parler, te couvrir d'amour m'es interdis. Seul mon venin peut sortir de ma bouche pour te parler. Les sentiments sont ma faiblesse, tu es ma faiblesse. Bien entendu j'emporterais ce fardeau dans ma tombe. Car je le sais, un jour, tu me tueras. Cela ne saurais tarder malheureusement, heureusement je ne le sais pas encore. Enfin pour vous humains, je sais que cela serait plutôt une victoire, qui serait vite fêtée par tous. Quel dommage, mais je ne peux me le permettre, je suis censé détester ton espèce et j'ai quand même réussi à te succomber. Je met tout sur le compte de ma folie, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que je me ment. Après tout c'est ce que je fais le mieux. Pourtant tu me ressemble tellement, je sais que tu nierais catégoriquement si je venais à te le dire, mais je le pense tout de même._

 _Je suis resté surpris lorsque j'ai découvert que je pouvais encore aimer. Comment je l'ai su ? C'est simple, tu m'a regardé un jour, en haut de cette haute tour, pour me stopper une nouvelle fois dans mes élans de vengeance, pour couper le passage aux Chitauris. Tu m'as regardé l'espace de quelques secondes, avec des yeux remplis de haine, tellement de haine que le Nil n'aurait pu la contenir. Et pourtant je me suis mis à apprécier ce regard de haine posé sur moi, tant que tu me regardais, c'est tout ce qui comptait pour moi. Étonnant ? De la part d'un demi-Dieu tel que moi. Cela m'a fait peur au début, voulant éradiquer ce sentiment puéril. J'ai échouer, alors je t'ai laissé, toi éclair flamboyant et farouche prendre place dans un cœur que je croyais disparut depuis un certain temps. personne n'en saura rien ni toi, ni aucune autre forme de vie. Tu es et restera mon secret.  
_

* * *

Le froid, le noir emplissaient mon esprit. La mort ? Sans doute. Je suis un peu déçu, j'imaginais quelque chose d'autres. Au moins une plaine de verdure pour pouvoir s'étendre en paix. Rien. S'en était presque pesant. Mais bon je ne suis pas à ça près. C'est drôle, une seule lueur flamboyante virevolte autour de moi. Je ne sais pas ce que cela signifie. Je n'aime pas ne pas savoir. Elle s'enroule autour de moi, elle semble vouloir s'accrocher. Je n'ai pas peur, c'est juste désarmant. Elle me tiraille, elle me traîne. Je dois avouer que ce n'est pas très agréable.

Aucun son ne se fait entendre. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps et à quel moment mes paupières sont ouvertes. A vrai dire je ne me souvient de rien. Hormis mon prénom Loki. C'est déjà ça. Blanche, ma mémoire était aussi blanche que la couleur du plafond que j'observais. Je tournais légèrement la tête, non sans une grimace. Les murs étaient tout aussi blancs. Un soupir m'échappa et je m'agrippais au barreaux du lit. Les mains menottés, de mieux en mieux.

Le son d'une porte que l'on ouvre parvint à mes oreilles. La seconde d'après, un visage entouré d'une mèches rousses me regardais avec des yeux bleus aussi pénétrant que tranchant, le tout accompagné d'un air impassible. Une fraction de secondes avant que cet éclair féminin s'écarte et ne s 'éloigne pour parler à quelqu'un au moyen d'une oreillette sans plus se soucier de moi. Je l'observais sans un mot. Quand elle eu finie, elle se contenta de s'asseoir sur une chaise, face au lit et d'ouvrir un livre. Pas une explication, pas un mot.

Qu'est ce que je faisais là ? Chaque fois que j'essayais de me concentrer, une migraine assaillait ma tête. Je ne pu retenir une plainte lorsque la douleur fut trop forte. Ce qui me valu un haussement de ma geôlière. Oui, car j'avais assimilé le fait que la rousse ne venait sûrement pas pour me faire la lecture, mais bien pour me surveiller. D'ailleurs son visage fermé se refusait à toutes conversations et bizarrement je ne souhaitais pas faire l'expérience.

Je prenais donc mon mal en patience. Ce qui n'était pas des plus facile. A commencer par l'ennuie qui m'emplissais de tout bord. Puis la présence de cette femme, qui devenait de plus en plus oppressante. Elle levait de tant à autre ses yeux acérés pour me scruter. Je sentais bien que la haine qu'elle me portait n'était bénigne. Si elle avait pu me tuer avec ses yeux, je serais mort depuis bien longtemps ! Mais je devinais que c'était une femme intelligente.

C'était fascinant de voir à quel point elle était capable de masquer ses émotions derrière un masque d'impassibilité. Mais pas assez pour qu'elle puisse cacher sa colère envers moi. Elle était perceptible, à peine, mais assez pour je le sache. Il ne restait plus qu'a savoir ce que je lui avait fait pour compléter le tout. Je me demandais tout de même comment j'en était arrivé là pour me retrouver dans une telle situation.

Mes réflexions prirent fin rapidement lors de l'arrivée impromptue de nouvelles personnes dans mon champs de vision. Ils étaient au nombre de cinq en tout. Le premier n'avait plus qu'un œil, sa peau était couleur ébène et son air grave incitait le respect. L'homme à sa droite arborait un sourire narquois et son style semblait être à l'image de son caractère, fier et riche, mais pas dépourvu d'intelligence, au contraire. En revanche le troisième se tenait parfaitement droit et semblait humble mais assez imposant, dû à sa carrure musclée, ses cheveux était parfaitement bien coiffé, signe d'ordre impeccable. J'avais aussi observé le fait que la jeune femme rousse s'était rangé au côté d'un homme au yeux d'un bleu mélancolique et je remarquais que sa mâchoire était crispé plus que de raison, apparemment il m'en voulait aussi beaucoup. Le dernier de ces hommes , était un peu en retrait, il possédait des cheveux bouclés et un air aussi discret qu'intelligent ornait son visage, quelque chose me disait qu'il cachait bien son jeux.

Ils formaient tous une drôle d'équipe, mais ils avaient l'air tous aussi soudés que les doigts de la mains. Il m'observaient avec un mélange de colère et de curiosité, ce qui faisait un drôle de cocktail à regarder. Je me demandais bien ce que j'avais bien du provoquer pour provoquer un tel comportement de leurs part.

C'est encore le bruit de la porte qui brisa le silence, à la différence qu'elle s'ouvra en fracas sur un sixième protagoniste. Il ne prit pas la peine de saluer ses compagnons. Il s'approcha directement de mon lit et me fixa d'un mélange de joie et de crainte. C'était la première fois depuis mon éveil que l'on m'adressa un tel regard cela me soulagea quelque peu mais je ne le montrait évidement pas.

Il était affublé d'une étrange armure avec une cape rouge reposant sur ses épaules, il avait également des cheveux longs et blonds, qui contrastait d'ailleurs beaucoup avec mes cheveux qui étaient d'un noir profond, tant les siens étaient clairs. Il sorti une clé de sa poche et entreprit de me retirer de mes entraves.

Je frottais mes poignets évitant leurs regard inquisiteurs, surtout celui de l'homme qui se tenait près de moi.

\- C'est imprudent Thor.

Je tournais la tête vers la personne à qui appartenais cette douce voix et je ne fus ni étonné ni surpris de savoir quelle appartenais à cette femme fatale. Elle croisa des bras sans me quitter des yeux, soutenant mon regard

\- Je le sais fort bien Agent Romanoff, mais j'ai conscience de ce que je fait, et puis il n'est pas en état de tenter quoi que ce soit.

Donc elle était agent, intéressant. Pourtant, une fois de plus je ne suis pas surpris. Par contre, Thor, était un prénom peu commun et je ne parvenais pas à savoir qu'elle était sa particularité, à part le fait qu'il semblait venir d'une autre époque par rapport au personne dans la pièce. Mais cela resta tout de même flou.

Je me redressais un peu plus sur le lit pour leur faire face convenablement. Évidement la tension s'éleva d'un cran. Ils s'attendaient sans doute à une attaque de ma part. Je commençais à m'y faire. Pourtant cela ne m'empêcha pas de les regarder les uns après les autres

\- Que m'est-il arrivé ? Et qui êtes vous ?

J'avais conscience que mes questions pouvaient sembler idiotes mais il fallait que je sache, je ne pouvait rester dans le flou plus longtemps. Une main se posa sur mon épaule et mes yeux rencontrèrent le regard assombri de l'homme se nommant Thor. Je ne voyait pas ça d'un très bon œil.


	2. Chapter 2

Note de l'auteur : Voici le second chapitre en espérant que cela vous plaise ;)

 _ **Mero :**_ Et bien non ! Notre chère Natasha à de beaux yeux bleus ( à faire tomber ce petit cachotier de Loki ! ) en tout cas dans les adaptions au cinéma. Et je te remercie pour tout ! Je pense pas que ce soit parfait mais tant que ça te plait alors ça va !;) En tout cas la suite est là en espérant que tu aime. Bisous :p

* * *

Chapitre 2: **Lourde mission**

* * *

 _J'avais eu l'occasion de toucher tes cheveux. Fauve et sauvage, comme ton caractère. Bien entendu je te les avaient tiré pour que tu tombe à genoux. Tu sais mon amour pour la domination. Courageuse comme tu l'était, tu n'avais pas crier, seul un gémissement à peine perceptible était sorti de ta bouche. Il était soyeux au touché, malgré la poussière et la sueur de la bataille. Cela aurait pu durer plus longtemps si ça avait été dans d'autre condition. Malheureusement je ne pouvait pas laisser mes sentiments me dominer, surtout quand il était question du Tesseract. Je t'avais jeté au loin , comme pour t'éjecter de mes pensées. Tu étais revenue à la charge, avec plus de vigueur et de combativité. J'aurais pu te tuer mais je ne l'ai pas fait, j'ai préféré sauté sur un autre toit. Je t'avais regardé une dernière fois avant de m'enfuir. Ma belle Natasha, si tu savais..._

* * *

Il me faisait horreur. Je n'aurais pas été étonné si on m'avais annoncé que Loki faisait la comédie. Mais Bruce m'avait prévenue que cela ne pouvait que être vrai, il avait bien été victime d'un traumatisme crânien. La perte de ses souvenirs n'était qu'un effet secondaire. En revanche, il n'avait aucunement perdu de sa « superbe » comme il se plaisait à l'appeler. Piètre dieu, il n'avait rien de superbe. Il était si inintéressant et n'avait en tête que la vengeance.

Et pourtant il se retrouvait sur ce lit d'hôpital aussi inoffensif qu'un enfant. Ironique comme situation. Lui qui était censé être tout puissant, se retrouvait à être soigné par la race qu'il haïssait le plus. Enfin ses autres blessures s'étaient soignées très rapidement. Un effet naturel de son métabolisme avait appuyé Thor. D'ailleurs j'avais rarement vu Thor aussi inquiet pour son frère. Il est vrai qu'il l'aimait beaucoup. Il ne le niait jamais mais c'était flagrant de voir la peur sur son visage.

Quand je m'étais penché pour voir son état, il m'avait regardé avec des yeux que je ne lui connaissait pas. A la fois de surprise et d'incrédulité. C'était troublant de voir autre chose que de la haine et de la folie dans son regard. Mais je ne me laissait pas aller pour si peu. Dieu du Mensonge et du Chaos, il fera toujours parti de ces deux adjectif pour moi.

Je ne m'était pas attardé plus longtemps avant de prévenir le reste de l 'équipe que Loki était éveillé . Curieusement, il n'avait pas laisser échappé un seul mot. Sans doute ma présence l'en dissuadait. Il faisait bien, je n'aurais pas hésité à sortir mon couteau et le placer sous sa carotide. Mais il ne se privait aucunement pour me fixer. Sans doute attendait-il une explication, que je ne lui donnerais sûrement pas. Ce n'était pas à moi de le faire.

Ce fut une plainte de sa part qui me tira de ma lecture. Il semblait réellement souffrir. Je jugeait que ça ne lui ferait pas de mal pour une fois que ce sois son tour. Même si cela représentait une maigre consolation à côté du mal qu'il avait fait endurer au monde.

L'arrivée de mes compagnons et de Fury mit fin à l'atmosphère étrange qui régnait dans la pièce. Je vis le regard de notre ennemi ce déplacer de personne en personne. Les observants sur toutes les coutures et il ne manqua pas de me fixer de cette manière étrange qu'il avait maintenant adopté. Je devinais l'air tendu de mes amis face à Loki.

Quand Thor entra à son tour. Sa démarche rapide vers le lit de son frère trahissait son soulagement de le voir réveillé. Je ne pus retenir une remarque quand celui-ci entrepris de libérer Loki. Sans même me regarder, il me répondait calmement qu'il avait confiance. Ce qui faisait la différence, car je n'avait aucunement confiance dans cet être vil.

La voix enrouée de Loki brisa le nouveau silence qui s'était installé. Bruce glissa quelque mots à l'oreille de Fury que je ne pouvais pas discerner. Un hochement de tête accueilli ses paroles. L'attente fut de courte durée heureusement.

\- Pour l'instant nous pouvons pas vous délivrer beaucoup d'explications en ce qui concerne votre situation, cela pourrait causer des dommages irréversibles sur votre cerveau.

C'était la voix de Fury qui c'était élevée. Grave et sans émotion apparente. Mon regard divergea sur le visage de Loki qui peinait à contenir son agacement.

\- Combien de temps dois-je rester dans l'ignorance ?

La voix de Loki voix tremblait de multiples émotions mal dissimulées. Ses mains s'étaient crispé sur les draps et je vis la poigne de Thor se resserrer sur l 'épaule de notre ennemi. Il se calma donc de nouveau. C'était étrange de voir que ses yeux ne me quittait pas. Nous étions six personnes dans la chambres et pourtant, il ne regardait que moi. Ça en devenait malsain, mais je soutenais son regard, jamais je n'aurais baissé les yeux.

\- Le temps qu'il faudra pour retrouver vos souvenirs. Vous avez subit un traumatisme crânien et vous avez eu de la chance de vous en sortir vivant. Ce serait dommage de mourir alors que vous venez à peine de vous réveillez ? Non ?

Je soupirait à l'entente des mots de Tony. Il ne pouvait pas se retenir d'utiliser sa langue pour se faire remarquer. Et le tout dit avec un immense sourire affiché au visage. Ce n'était pas la peine de me tourner vers Fury pour savoir que celui-ci éprouvait le plus grand mal à ne pas sortir Tony un grand coup de pieds dans le derrière.

\- J'en conviens parfaitement, mais que va t-il advenir de moi dans ce cas ?

Loki avait gardé son air parfaitement neutre. Thor c'était un peu éloigné de lui et c'était assit sur la chaise que j'occupais précédemment. Le Dieu de la Foudre ne semblait pas vraiment heureux de la tournure que prenait les événements mais s'abstint de parler.

\- J'allais en venir, l'agent Romanoff ici présente, seras chargée de votre surveillance. Elle seras aussi habilitée à vous aider à retrouver votre mémoire.

Ce fut en concert que les yeux de Loki et les miens se tournèrent vers Fury. J'enrageais intérieurement. Il avais fallu que ce soit moi qui soit chargé de ça. Je ne pouvait pas perdre mon temps avec lui. Et puis je ne voyais pas l'intérêt final d'une telle mission. Loki était notre ennemi. Un des plus puissant et des plus fou, c'était une aubaine de l'avoir enfin sous contrôle.

Personnellement je n'aurais pas hésité une seconde avant de l'envoyer dans la plus horrible des prison. Ou tout simplement le tuer. Je savais que cela cachait quelque chose mais je n'avait aucune idée de quoi il pouvait s'agir. Quelque chose de conséquent pour que Fury soit aussi magnanime. Loki n'avait pas prononcé un mot il s'était contenté de serrer la mâchoire.

\- L'agent Romanoff viendra vous chercher en fin de journée, tâcher d'être prêt.

A ces mots, Fury sortit de la pièce, mes compagnons et Thor resta pour surveiller son frère. Je fus la dernière à sortir, et je lançais un dernier regard tranchant à Loki avant de fermer la porte. Je devais être plus que tendu car je senti la main de Clint se poser sur mon épaule et son regard pour moi se fit désolé. Je lui adressais un léger sourire pour le rassurer avant de me diriger vers Fury.

\- Pourquoi suis-je assigné à cette mission ? Un autre agent pourrait le faire aussi bien que moi ou encore un membre des Avengers.

\- L'agent Barton part en mission demain pour l'Italie. Captain America reste pour veiller sur la ville. Thor est occupé avec Asgard. Banner ne peut pas être soumis à ce genre de mission à cause de son caractère instable. Et je n'ai pas confiance en Tony. De plus vous êtes l'un de mes meilleurs agents, vous connaissez assez bien Loki et vous êtes très forte que se soit physiquement que psychologiquement.

\- Loki est un de nos pire ennemi, il serait plus judicieux de l'envoyer en prison.

\- Ce n'est pas si simple que ça, il détient des informations vitales, et il nous les faut absolument.

\- De quoi s'agit-il ?

\- Je ne peux rien vous divulguer pour l'instant, je peux simplement vous dire que Loki ne sera plus notre plus grande préoccupation en termes d'ennemi. Au fait, un appartement à été louer pour vous et Loki, sur Jaker Street, le numéro 16. Je veux que ce soit bien clair, vous ne le quittez pas d'une semelle et je veux un rapport détaillé de ses activités chaque semaine. N'oubliez pas d'entretenir sa mémoire, il faut qu'il se souvienne.

-Et si il se souvient que l'on est ses ennemis ? Ne serais-ce pas dangereux ?-

-Je le sais très bien, mais nous n'avons pas le choix.

Je me tus et hocha simplement la tête. Ce ne serait pas une mission de tout repos. Quoi qu'il en soit, je n'avais pas le choix, j'allais passer mes prochaine avec cet homme infâme. Fury nous quitta pour monter dans la voiture qui l'attendait devant l'hôpital

\- Tu y arriveras Natasha.

Ce fut la voix de Clint qui me sortit de mes songes. Il avait toujours l'oeil, que ce soit pour le danger ou pour les sentiments.

\- Je sais. C'est juste que cette situation est étrange.

\- Ça je ne te le fait pas dire !

Et c'est après un dernier sourire que le chemin vers la Tour Stark se fit dans un silence amical. J'espérais simplement que Loki était aussi amnésique qu'il le prétendait.


	3. Chapter 3

Note de l'auteur:  3ème chapitre. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis :)

 **Mero:** C'est vrai j'avais jamais fait gaffe ! ( Quelle observation superbe de ma part XD) Et pour les films je sais pas trop non plus :S Mais bon bleu c'est bien aussi ! Na ! ;) Et je me demande vraiment ce que je ferais sans toi ! ( Observation le retour !) C'est vrai que même quand je me relis, je zappe des choses, je vais essayer de regarder d'avantage. :) Merci encore pour tes gentils commentaire fine observatrice ! ;)

 _ **Aglae Smoak :**_ Ah ah ! Et bien c'est vrai que notre cher Loki n'a pas fait dans la dentelle dans le passé ! En même temps il as pas eu un passé super facile notre boutchou ! Mais c'est pour ça que sans souvenirs une nouvelle facette va faire surface. Bien évidemment il ne sera pas comme les avengers l'on connu mais il va être plein de surprise agréables et d'autre moins... ;) Je ne t'en dis pas plus mais une petite idée à germé dans mes trois neurones :) En tout cas voici un nouveau chapitre, en espérant qu'il te plaise et à très vite pour la suite. :)

* * *

Chapitre 3: **Vivre avec l'ennemi**

* * *

 _Dans mon royaume, je me suis souvent dit qu'il me manquait quelque chose. Mais jamais je n'aurais pensé que ce serait toi ma très chère. Malheureusement pour moi. Je ne suis pas assez bête pour t'enlever et te garder dans un donjon pour le restant de tes jours en t'obligeant de m'aimer. D'abord car ce serait très puérile et que mon cerveau ne s'abaisse pas à ce genre de choses. Deuxièmement, le fait que tout le monde découvre que tu es ma faiblesse, ferait de toi une cible plus que facile pour m'atteindre. Et dernier point, je ne peux me permettre de partager la vie d'une autre personne. Ce serait houleux je le pense._

 _De plus je préfère te regarder t'affairer à suivre le chemin de ta vie. Suivre tes missions les unes après les autres. Et m'inquiéter quand tes blessures sont graves. C'est un sentiment haïssable l'inquiétude. Mais je ne peut après tout pas me dépêtrer de ce cercle vicieux qui m'as pris d'assaut. Aussi détestable que cela soit de l'avouer,Tu as fait une victime de plus Natasha._

* * *

Il fallait encore que je patiente. Ça en devenait une manie qui me plaisait guère. De plus, j'allais devoir vivre avec une femme dont je ne connaissais rien hormis sa fonction. J'allais être prisonnier. Quelle situation détestable. Sans savoir pourquoi en plus. Mais bon, je ne pouvait ni me défendre, ni expliquer les raisons de mon amnésie. Donc il fallait que je me résigne.

Je fis un essai pour me lever et me mettre debout, mais cela ce solda par un échec cuisant. Je pris cependant appuis sur la table de nuit pour un second essai. Heureusement pour moi, je réussi enfin à me mettre debout, autrement ma rencontre avec le sol aurait été plus que grand blond était partit depuis qu'il avait été appelé urgemment, donc ne pouvait pas m'aider. D'ailleurs il me faisait une drôle d'impression cet homme. Il n'avait cesser de me regarder avec espoir et insistance. Enfin de compte il était parti bien vite.

Je me mis à la recherche de vêtements décents pour me couvrir. En effet je n'étais couvert que d'une fine chemise de nuit qui s'arrêtait à mes genoux. Devant l'absence de vêtements, je restais quelque peu perplexe. Je n'osais pas trop sortir de la pièce. Je doute que je puisse me balader tranquillement dans les couloirs sans qu'une marmule me tombe dessus.

Mon attente fut de courte durée. Une femme, sans aucun doute une infirmière, vint m'apporte des vêtements. Enfin plutôt elle me les jeta presque, étant donner le degré plutôt élevé de peur qu'elle ressentait envers moi. Et bien j'accumulais les mauvais points en si peu de temps. Haine, colère, peur, inquiétude... En effet c'était un bien beau tableau.

Je m'habillais prestement tout en continuant de réfléchir. Ma tenue complète était constitué d'un tee-shirt noir et d'un pantalon noir, sans oublier les baskets noires. On peu dire que les personnes qui ont choisit ma tenue, ne devait pas porter la couleur dans leur cœur Mais en me regardant dans le miroir face au lit, je remarquait que les vêtements ,en plus d'être de bonnes mensuration, mettait en valeur ma silhouette, un peu de vert ne m'aurait pas déplus, je trouve cette couleurs très attrayante.

Qu'elle délicate attention. Mais je trouvais que mon accoutrement manquait d'un petit je ne sais quoi que je ne pourrait définir. Enfin bref, j'étais habillé, c'est le principal. En attendant le venue de ma chère et bientôt surveillante à temps complet, je pris place sur la chaise à gauche du lit. Je me demandais tout de même comment allait ce dérouler cette colocation.

Non pas que cela me faisais peur, mais je doute que cette femme soit de très bonne compagnie. Elle ne devait pas être du genre à papoter de tout et de rien. Surtout qu'elle devait suivre sa mission. J'étais sa mission. Tout ce que je voudrais savoir, c'est pourquoi j'étais le centre d'intérêt de toutes ses personnes ? Sans doutes leurs devais-je quelque chose ?

Une silhouette que je commençais à connaître, s'imposa soudainement dans mon champs de vision. Il est vrai que cela faisait plusieurs minutes que je contemplais le vide le plus complet. Je n'avais pas non plus entendus la porte s'ouvrir. En tout cas je devais dire que la rousse n'avait pas une minute de retard.

\- Il est l'heure, suivez moi.

J'avais deviné juste une fois de plus. Je me levais calmement et la suivis dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. Elle fis cependant demi-tour et se retrouva face à moi. Bien entendu je m'arrêtais en la fixant, interloqué. Je n'eus pas le temps de dire ouf, qu'elle m'avait déjà enfilé les menottes.

\- Pour empêcher un petit vent de liberté qui pourrait vous atteindre.

Le tout était dit avec un petit sourire en coin ressaierais ma mâchoire et mes dents par la même occasion. Autant cette femme ne parlait pas beaucoup, autant elle maîtrisait le sarcasme avec excellence. Je trouvais que ce qui m'arrivais était injuste. Mais je me soumettais tout de même. Certes c'était humiliant. Mais avais-je d'autre choix ? A part me rendre encore plus coupable en fuyant.

Elle me fis monter dans une magnifique voiture . Elle aussi noire, et bien, on peut dire que c'était courant chez eux. A ses côtés, j'observais les rues qui défilaient sous mes yeux. Elles étaient crasseuses à souhait. Les immeubles et autres édifices s'élevaient dangereusement vers le ciel. C'était gris et triste. Ça donnait envie de partir loin, vers la couleur.

C'est drôle, j'avais l'impression de découvrir quelque chose de nouveau. Je sais que lorsque l'on perd ses souvenirs, c'est normal. C'est juste que j'avais l'impression de ne pas appartenir à cette ville, ces gens, cette société. Enfin, je ne devais pas m'en faire avec des détails sans importance.

La voiture s'arrêta enfin devant un immeuble qui avait l'air tout aussi commun et immense que les autres. L'agent Romanoff retira mes menottes et accrocha mon regard.

\- Écoutez, vous vous doutez bien que pour passez inaperçu, nous avons du bénéficiez d'une couverture. Donc pour toutes les personnes autours de nous, excepté les membres de la mission, nous sommes un jeune couple de marié, nous venons d'emménager et nous sommes épanouis. Bien compris ? Vous vous nommez désormais John Smyte. Et appelez moi chérie.

J'écarquillais tout d'abord les yeux. Puis un fou rire vint chatouiller ma gorge avant d'éclater complètement. Je crois que ce fut la meilleure de la journée. J'allais de surprise en surprise. Le regard sans équivoque de la rousse me ramena tout de même à conserver mon sérieux. J'avais conscience que ce n'était pas à prendre à la légère.

\- Je sais que cela peut être amusant. Mais je vous assure que ce ne sont pas les personnes qui veulent votre peau qui manque.

Je me demandais une seconde si elle n'en faisait pas partie. J'ouvris la portière et me dirigea vers le hall de l'immeuble, ma « femme » à mes côtés. Je pris l'air le plus naturel possible et elle, sorti son plus beau sourire. D'ailleurs c'était la première fois que je la voyait avec un sourire de la sorte. Elle devrait sourire plus souvent, ça lui allait à ravir.

Le hall était très grand. Le sol était fait d'un beau carrelage brillant et la tapisserie des murs était d'un beau rouge carmin bordé d'or par endroit. J'en déduisais que c'était un immeuble assez cossu. Un homme portant un costume élégant nous pris en charge. Son sourire ne me plaisait pas, il était dénué de sincérité.

\- Chère Madame et cher Monsieur, que puis-je pour votre service ?

\- Nous venons cherchez la clé du numéro 16, au nom de Monsieur et Madame Smyte.

Pendant que l'homme cherchait dans le registre et la clé, je regardait de plus près l'agent Romanoff. Elle portait une robe simple mais pas dénué de charme, de couleur crème. Vêtu ainsi, son visage semblait plus lumineux. Un petit sac élégant se tenait dans sa main droite et un collier discret autours de son cou, clouait l'ensemble.

Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle était physiquement agréable à regarder. Malheureusement son caractère ne semblait pas être en accord avec sa beauté. Ce fut d'ailleurs la voix de cette dernière qui me ramena à la réalité.

\- Je sens qu'on va se sentir bien ici mon amour !

Le sourire qu'elle m'adressa me paru presque vrai. Mais c'était sans compter ses yeux qui me menaçaient au moindre faux pas. Alors j'entourais doucement ses épaules d'un de mes bras et lui renvoya un sourire éblouissant. Je remarqua qu'elle s'était tendue d'un coups.

\- Je n'en doute pas une seconde ma chérie.

Je déposais un baiser qui se voulait tendre sur sa tempe avant de reporter mon attention sur l'homme de l'accueil et de prendre la clé. Je lui adressais un sourire poli avant de tourner les talons. Je me détachais de l'agent Romanoff. La combine avait en effet bien marchée, en jugeant le regard attendris des quelque personnes que j'avais aperçus.

C'est dans le silence le plus complet que nous nous dirigions vers l'ascenseur. Une fois dans celui-ci, elle me regarda brièvement avant de croiser les bras et d'attendre patiemment.

\- Vous avez été parfaite.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais cette phrase m'avait échappée. En plus je le pensais réellement. Mais je doute qu'il est été nécessaire de le dire à haute voix. Elle retourna doucement la tête vers moi. Elle semblait hésiter.

\- Je le suis toujours.

Ce n'était pas au genre de réponse à laquelle je m'attendais mais bon je ne m'en formulais pas. Le signal de l'arrêt de l'ascenseur se fit entendre. Romanoff sortie en première, je la suivis de près. Nous marchions côte à côte. La porte du numéro 16 se présenta devant moi et je tournais rapidement la clé dans la serrure. Une fois entré dans l'appartement, l'agent me fis signe de la suivre.

Elle me fit visiter l'ensemble de l'appartement. Celui-ci était lumineux, un vert pomme ornait les mur et l'espace ne manquait pas. Ma chambre était en face de la sienne pour des questions de « sécurité » selon elle. Une grande salle de bain se trouvaient au fond du couloir. Ses murs étaient couvert d'une mosaïque délicate représentant un jardin semblant idyllique, une immense baignoire était aussi présente, ainsi qu'un lavabo surplombé par un imposant miroir.

En ce qui concerne le salon, la taille de celui-ci était plus que raisonnable. Les fenêtre étaient de taille moyenne et comportaient tous des rideaux d'un vert plus foncés que celui qu'il y avait que les murs. La cuisine était adjacente au salon et était tout ce qu'une cuisine américaine pouvait désirer. Ce qui m'intéressait le plus dans cet appartement, c'était la bibliothèque qui était collé à un des murs du salon. Il semblait regorger de livres pour mon plus grand plaisir.

Après cette petite visite en compagnie de ma chère geôlière , je rejoignis mes appartements privés avec pour instructions de venir dans la cuisine pour 19 heures. J'inspectais les recoins de ma chambre. Une agréable couleur cuivre couvrait les murs. Une armoire ou des vêtements avaient été entreposés, faisait face à mon lit. La pièce comptait aussi un petit bureau à coté de la fenêtre, faisant dos à la porte. Je me tournais vers le lit. Ses dimensions étaient faites pour deux personnes.

Un soupir m'échappa. Je m'assis sur le lit en récapitulant tout les événements qui se produisaient depuis mon réveil. Je croisais mes doigts entre eux. J'avais de plus en plus d'appréhension par rapport à ce que j'allais découvrir et ressentir si mes souvenirs me revenait. Curieusement je n'attendais pas ça avec une grande impatience.


	4. Chapter 4

Note de l'auteur : Et un quatrième chapitre !:) en espérant que vous aimerez. N'hésitez pas à laisser un avis. ;)

 _ **Quetche :**_ Je te remercie pour les compliments que tu me fais, cela me va droit au cœur ! C'est très gentil de ta part de suivre l'histoire. Cela me fait autant plaisir que tu apprécie le court de mes idées. Et au plaisir de te recroiser ! ;) A très bientôt en espérant que ce chapitre te plaise également. Bisous :)

 _ **Mero :**_ T'en fait pas je suis pareil que toi ! Je suis même aller regarder sur des images pour voir la couleurs de ses yeux mais j'ai pas réussi à trouver ! Moi non plus je l'imagine pas avec ce nom ! C'est pour ça que je l'ai appelé comme ça !:D Non je suis pas maso c'est juste que ça me fait marrer alors j'en profite ;D. Et oui il se souvient de son prénom, c'est la seule chose dont il se rappelle à son réveil dans le chapitre 1 ;). Ahah ! Je te laisse découvrir ce chapitre pour le nom de notre chère Natasha, ne t'en fais pas j'ai pensé à toi et c'est pas Natalie !;D C'est vraie que ça lui va pas du tout j'étais pas super contente quand j'ai entendue Natalie :S. Et voici la suite en espérant toujours que tu l'apprécie !:) Et merci pour le précédent chapitre ! J'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu ! ( et encore avec mes amies les fautes d'orthographes ! . ) A très bientôt je l'espère ! ;)

* * *

Chapitre 4 : **Étrangement naturel**

* * *

 _Je suis comme un lion en cage. Je ne fais que marcher, revenir sur mes pas et remarcher par la suite. Mais ce que je traverse n'est qu'une étendue d'ombre à perte de vue. Avec un épais brouillard pour me tenir compagnie. Je ne suis pas idiot, je sais ou je me trouve, je pensais juste ne pas me retrouver coincé la un jour. Cela me rappelle le jour ou tes compagnons et toi m'avaient fait « prisonnier » tu étais venu m'interroger. Tu avais été une de mes seules distractions. Dans ma petite et fragile prison. J'aurais pu m'échapper directement et mettre plus rapidement mon plan à exécution. Mes j'ai commencer à attendre impatiemment tes visites chaque jours. Jouer avec toi encore et encore me plaisais bien plus que je ne pouvais me l'avouer. Tu étais une adversaire de taille. J'y repense encore en ce lieux froid, car ça réchauffe l'ensemble de mon être. Quand j'en sortirais, je viendrais pour toi._

* * *

Heureusement pour Loki que j'avais tenu mon poing à distance de sa face angélique, car à cette heure là, elle ne serait pas aussi belle à regarder. En effet ses lèvres froides sur ma tempe m'avaient plus que surprise. Seul mon self-contrôle avait permit de ne rien laisser paraître. Entendre un compliment sortir de sa bouche avait fini par m'achever. J'aurais tout vu dans ma vie. Et je classais cette information dans le dossier « chose surréaliste ».

Cependant, cela ne changeait rien pour moi. Je restais sur mes gardes quoi qu'il arrive. Je ne fus pas impressionnée par l'appartement en lui même, je savais à quoi m'attendre. Je me contentais de le visiter en même temps que Loki. J'observais d'ailleurs celui-ci à la dérobé. Il semblait admiratif, à en juger la petite étincelle dans ses yeux.

Je lui dictais mes dernières instructions avant de sortir mon portable de mon sac. Je contactais Fury pour lui annoncer que l'emménagement c'était passé en toute tranquillité et que aucuns doutes n'avait été perçu. Après plusieurs rappels à ma mission première, je raccrochais. Je fus un peu surprise du silence qui régnais en maître dans l'appartement. Nos précédentes rencontre avec Loki avaient tendance à être à mouvementé.

Mais je ne m'en préoccupais pas d'avantage. C'était mieux ainsi, bien que perturbant. Mes pas me dirigèrent naturellement à ma chambre. J'entrepris alors d'ouvrir la grande armoires qui trônait dans la chambre pour vérifier que tout mes effets personnels y étaient. Après quoi je m'agenouillais devant mon lit avant de glisser la main pour attraper les deux mallettes qui attendaient tranquillement.

Avec précaution, je les ouvris l'une après l'autre. Un léger sourire m'échappa. Toutes les armes que j'avais demandées étaient là. La première contenait trois armes à feux. Un Beretta et deux Browing. Dans la seconde mallette, il y avait une arme plus petite accompagnée de fléchettes soporifiques, ainsi que plusieurs chargeurs et enfin un large couteaux à cran.

Dans ces cas là, ne pas lésiner sur la sécurité. Au cas ou Loki aurait retrouvé toute sa folie. Mais avant tout pour le protéger lui aussi. On ne sait jamais qui serait capable de se venger de Loki. Tout en prenant le Beretta dans ma main pour le charger, j'entendis des pas s'arrêter devant ma chambre. Pas besoin d'ouvrir la porte pour savoir que c'était Loki. Il toqua d'ailleurs poliment à ma porte.

\- Entrez.

Il poussa doucement ma porte. Je ne relevais pas la tête pour le regarder, je me contentais d'attendre la raison de sa venue tout en démontant les différentes armes à ma disposition. Cependant comme sa requête tardait, je déposais le flingue sur mon lit et consentis à le regarder. Celui-ci affichait un air neutre mais je vis bien ses yeux dériver sur les armes.

\- Que voulez-vous ?

Il s'attarda sur les fléchettes avant de sortir de sa torpeur. Il esquissa un léger sourire. Je remarquait par ailleurs qu'il était resté sur le pas de la porte, sans doute n'osait-il pas entrer dans ma chambre.

\- Je venait tout simplement vous proposer mon aide pour quelque tâches que ce soit.

J'écarquillais un peu les yeux avant de me reprendre immédiatement. Et bien! J'accumulais les surprises aujourd'hui. Après le compliment, son aide. Je retins le rire qui menaçait d'éclater. C'était vraiment le monde à l'envers.

\- Et bien... Il n'y à rien à faire pour l'instant et j'avais prévue de commander une pizza pour ce soir, demain on ira faire des courses ça vous va ?

Il me regarda comme si j'étais un extraterrestre à ses yeux. Je haussais un sourcil. Je ne savais pas réellement si Loki avait déjà goûté une pizza, en tout cas ce ne devait pas être dans ses habitudes.

\- Je n'y vois aucuns inconvénient.  
\- Bien. Autres chose ?  
\- Non, veuillez m'excusez pour le dérangement.

Je hochais simplement et poliment la tête. Il m'offrit un dernier sourire avant de sortir de refermer ma porte. En tout cas je ne me plaindrais pas de sa politesse. Il n'avait fait aucun faux pas pour l'instant. Je me relevais et époussetait ma robe avant de choisir d'autres vêtements dans l'armoire, un jogging gris et un débardeur noir en l'occurrence, ainsi que mon nécessaire de toilette. Je remis les armes dans leurs mallettes respectives et pris bien soin de mettre un cadenas au cas ou un Dieu au yeux verts serait curieux.

Tout en ouvrant ma porte, j'attrapais mon portable et composais le numéro d'une pizzeria non loin d'ici. Je commandais une pizza royale accompagné de deux coca. La simplicité était ce qu'il y avait de mieux. Tout en marchant vers la salle de bain, je glissais tout de même le couteau à crans, que j'avais gardé, dans ma serviette.

Pas un bruit provenant de la chambre de Loki. J'étais enfin tranquille pour m'occuper un peu de moi. Je rêvais d'un bon bain. Je regardais tout de même l'heure qu'il était. 18H20, parfais, j'avais du temps devant moi.

J'allumais la lumière de la salle de bain et posa mes affaires sur une petite étagère à cette disposition. Je fermais la porte à clé derrière moi. Je fis couler l'eau chaude dans l'imposante baignoire. Une fois remplie, je me glissais dans l'eau. Appréciant la délicieuse morsure tiède de l'eau, je ne mis pas longtemps avant de me détendre complètement. Il n'y avait pas à dire, cela faisait un bien fou.

Je pris soin de laver chaque parcelle de mon corps ainsi que mes cheveux avant de fermer mes yeux et de me laisser emporter par mes pensées. Celles-ci s'envolèrent vers les récents événements, les circonstances, le soudain combat qui avait éclaté. Un sourire malsain me revint en mémoire, accompagné de deux yeux d'un vert étincelant de folie.

C'est sur cette image que je rouvris brusquement les yeux. Maintenant le sourire et les yeux n'étaient plus les mêmes. Mais au fond de moi je me disais qu'ils étaient quelque part chez ce nouveau Loki. Un jour ou l'autre, il réapparaîtront, je le sais. Ainsi que le Loki dangereux et incontrôlable. Même si je ne l'avouerais jamais, j'avais un peu peur que cela n'arrive plus tôt que prévue.

Je sortie rapidement de mon bain car l'eau était devenue froide entre temps. Je pris le temps de me sécher tranquillement avant d'enfiler mes affaires propres. Je surpris mon reflet dans le miroir. De petites poches faisaient leurs apparitions sous mes yeux. Cela faisait des jours que je n'avais pas eu une nuit complète de sommeil. Toujours entrecoupé de missions urgentes ou d'insomnie. Je me fis la promesse d'essayer de dormir correctement ce soir.

A peine eu-je finis mes ablutions que le son distinctif de la sonnette se fis entendre. J'ouvris donc la porte de la salle de bain avant d'aller ouvrir au livreur de pizza. Je n'omis pas de dissimuler mon couteau entre ma ceinture et mon dos au cas ou ce serait une mauvaise surprise qui m'attende. Arrivée à la porte je pris de l'argent dans mon sac et j'ouvris la porte principale.

\- Une pizza royale commandé par Madame Alysa Smyte, c'est bien ici ?  
\- Exactement ! Combien vous dois-je ?  
\- 7,25 dollars s'il vous plaît madame.  
\- Gardez tout.  
\- Merci Madame !

Il me tendit la pizza et les boisson je les pris en lui offrant un gentil sourire avant de refermer la port e. Je partis en direction de la cuisine pour tout déposer mais la présence d'une personne assise dans le salon me fis changer de direction. Je déposais la pizza sur la table basse pour attirer l'attention du lecteur, avant de m'assoir en face de lui. Il leva son regard vers moi avant de poser son livre à côté de lui.

Je jetais un regard discret sur le titre du livre. « L'attrape-coeurs », très bon choix selon moi. En tout cas j'avais aimé le style d'écriture de l'auteur qui décrivais et contais fort bien les aventures de ce jeune garçon dont la fugue fut loin d'être banale et plate. Je l'ai lu il y a bien longtemps, et le narrateur, Holden, m'avait parut en parfaite concordance avec moi. Ce fut la voix de Loki qui me ramena à la réalité.

\- Je vous remercie pour le repas.  
\- Je n'ai fais que commander. C'est à la porté de tout le monde.  
\- C'est tout de même sympathique de votre part

Je haussait les épaules en guise de réponse. Je me penchait en avant pour attraper une part de pizza et mordre directement dedans. J'observais quelque peu amusé les mouvement indécis de mon vis-à-vis. Il décida tout de même de m'imiter. Il mangeait de façon très respectueuse. Je ne pu m'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire amusé.

Le plus drôle fut tout de même quand il prit la canette et qu'il l'a regarda sur tout les couture pour savoir comment elle s'ouvrait. Il me lança un regard interloqué. J'ouvrais alors la mienne pour lui montrer la marche à suivre et buvait directement. Il m'imita donc pour la seconde fois.

C'était tout de même une scène des plus irréaliste. Manger avec Loki, lui faire découvrir la pizza et le coca. Je n'était pas à ça près, mais c'était tout de même assez perturbant. Et tout ceci dans le calme. Je m'attaquais à une deuxième part de pizza. Lui semblait avoir fini son repas et s'essuyait les lèvres avec les serviettes fournies. Il me regarda finir le mien.

\- Donc Alysa est votre prénom de couverture.  
\- En effet, perspicace.  
\- Je trouve que Natasha vous sied mieux.

Mes pensées se bloquèrent un moment à l'entente de mon prénom. Je le regarda avec les yeux grands ouverts. Il venait de dire mon prénom. Il ne l'avait pas entendu une seule fois. Je me demandais si cela signifiais la fin. A moins que ce ne soit le début.


	5. Chapter 5

Note de l'auteur : Chapitre 5 check ! Laissez une petite review si vous le souhaitez !:)

 ** _Mero :_** Hihi je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'étais sur que tu aimerais bien pour Natasha ^^. C'est vrai que je lui est donné un nom qui colle pas du tout avec lui xD mais bon après en s'en fou :p. J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire :). J'ai tenté un truc après peu être c'est nul peut être pas :S

 _ **Quetshe :**_ Je suis contente que cela te branche autant ! ;) en espérant que les chapitres qui vont suivre seront à ton goûts également ;). C'est vrai que Loki et Natasha sont vraiment très très différent mais en fait pas tant que ça et tu as tout à fait raison ils sont près à exploser n'importe quand ! Et tu n'est pas au bout de tes peines croit moi !:p En tout cas, je te laisse lire le 5ème chapitre ;) N'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu en pense :) A très bientôt !

* * *

Chapitre 5 : **Trop tôt**

* * *

 _Je reviens ma douce Natasha, et ce n'est que grâce à toi... Et tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ton regard ma manqué.  
_

* * *

C'est étrange, je n'aurais su pourquoi, ce nom m'était apparu soudainement. Enfin je dirais plutôt soufflé. Puis un engouement étrange avait pris mon corps. Un fluide qui m'a semblé familier. Puissant, brûlant et douloureux. Mes sens s'en retrouvèrent engourdie. Une forte impression de distorsion se propageait dans l'ensemble de mon corps. Seul un cri silencieux me fut arraché. Je me sentait juste détruit de l'intérieur. Puis la lumière émergea de mon esprit embrumé. Tout défilait à une vitesse hallucinante dans ma mémoire. _J'étais de nouveau là._

Que c'était bon. J'avais l'impression de renaître. Avoir de nouveau la possession de son corps me donnait de délicieux frisson. Je fis bouger mes doigts tout en ressentant la douce sensation de la magie coulant dans mes veines. J'ouvris alors les yeux. Évidemment, le désordre régnait dans la pièce. Un retour se doit toujours d'être remarquée, surtout quand il s'agit du miens.

D'ailleurs, mes yeux trouvèrent rapidement ceux de ma chère espionne. Son regard était plus noir et sombre que la nuit elle-même, et ce, malgré ses iris d'une magnifique clarté. Elle le savait. Un sourire m'échappa. Je ne pouvait m'empêcher d'apprécier sa vive lucidité. Je devine également que sa haine envers moi n'a pas cillé d'un iota. Je fis naturellement apparaître mes vêtement habituels. Ma chère tunique d'un vert que j'aime tant, sans oublier ma cape et mon armure.

Elle avait déjà informé les chiens du Shield de mon retour. Ses armes sont déjà sorties. Sans effets sur moi. Elle le sait aussi. Ma douce Natasha va être plus intelligente que ça. Je le sens. J'aime quand elle réfléchis à vive allure. Je pourrais presque voir son cerveau à exécution. Je peut voir ses pensées. Elle me ressent, mais ne dit rien, elle essaye juste de ne penser à rien. Trop tard pour elle.

Ses pensées se mélangent, se bousculent. Contradictoires. Mais elle se reprend vite. Quel sang froid. J'en serais presque impressionné. Elle se pose trop de questions. Finalement elle se concentre sur le moyen de me neutraliser. Mon sourire ne peux que s'agrandir. Elle s'efforce de les ranger de côté. Juste une phrase persiste tout de même « Trop tôt ».

Je ne pourrais dire mieux. C'était juste une brèche que j'ai su exploité à mon avantage. Apparemment malgré ma perte de souvenirs, l'affection que je lui portait est restée maître. Quoi de plus naturel que réussir à imposer la puissance de sentiment dans mon esprit. Comme une sorte de virus, mais naturel.

\- Cessez d'entrer dans mon cerveau.

Elle s'est donc décidée à m'adresser la parole. En effet, ce n'est pas une manière des plus poli de fouiller sans vergogne son esprit. Mais après tout ne suis-je pas un impitoyable psychopathe ? Je sais pertinemment qu'elle essaye de gagner du temps. Peine perdue, les chiens n'accoueront pas, ni eux ni ces prétendus super héros dont mon « cher frère »

\- Je suis ravis de vous revoir Natasha.

Une once de peur traverse son corps, je le sens, furtive mais tout de même présente. Je me rapproche d'elle. Je la fixe intensément. Elle ne me lâche pas des yeux non plus. J'aime sa lueur de défis, aussi flamboyante que sa chevelure. Je sentis son corps se tendre d'avantage lorsque la pointe de son arme toucha mon torse.

\- Pas autant que moi Loki.

Cela m'aurait étonné que son sarcasme ne ressorte pas d'un moment à l'autre. Elle ne tirait pas. Elle était donc consciente que ses balles ne pouvaient pas me blesser. De plus je sais qu'elle a pour mission de me garder vivant. Juste une mesure de sécurité pour que n'empiète pas sur son espace personnel. Malgré « l'immense joie » de la revoir, je ne peux me permettre de me hâter. Le temps presse.

\- Voyons, voyons. Ma chère Natasha, je suis navré que ma présence vous importune mais je ne peux pas me permettre de laisser passer ce qui ne va pas tarder à se produire.

\- Résumez

\- Une attaque

\- Quelle sorte d'attaque ?

\- De vieux ennemi à moi qui ne vont pas tarder à être les vôtres si je n'agis pas.

Un regard interloqué accueilli mes paroles. Puis un léger rire secoua ma douce Natasha. Je compris rapidement la raison de cette réaction. Il est vrai que sortie de ma bouche, le fait que je veuille protéger Midgard d'une attaque ennemie était de nature plutôt étrange.

\- Je ne le fait que pour mon propre intérêt. Ce monde est à moi et je ne laisserais personne d'autre le détruire, à part moi.

Son visage se referma aussi vite que si il ne s'était rien passé. J'en profitais pour faire glisser mes doigt sur sa douce peau pour lui saisir le menton. Elle enserra mon poignet mais c'était peine perdue. Je ne lâcherais pas.

\- Bien entendu, il faudra œuvrer dans la plus grande discrétion. Il sont très intelligents, pas autant que moi mais tout de même des adversaires redoutables.

Ses ongles éraflèrent ma peau, mais je n'en n'avait cure. Je caressais doucement sa mâchoire avant de lâcher son menton.

\- Vous êtes un psychopathe multirécidiviste, menteur, manipulateur, fourbe, cruel, donnez moi une seule bonne raison de vous croire.

Son ton se voulait dur mais sa nervosité se faisait entendre. Tout ce qu'elle a dit sur moi est vrai mais cela ne me préoccupe pas. Les sentiments ne sont pas ma particularité. Hormis cet amour machiavélique qui ne cesse de refaire surface. Je trouverais une solution.

\- Laissez moi plutôt vous montrer.

Sans plus d'explication je vint enserrer sa taille. Elle veux se défaire mais je resserre ma prise. La douleur est présente sur son visage. La magie afflue pour se concentrer dans le creux de mes mains. Je nous téléporte là ou je le souhaite. Elle ferme les yeux. Heureusement pour elle le voyage ne dure que moins d'une seconde.

Elle s'est accrochée à moi, sans s'en rendre compte. Mon cœur rate un battement. Ce n'est pas le moment. Tait toi cœur infidèle. Ses yeux s'ouvrent et elle s'écarte brusquement de moi. Cependant je n'ai pas lâché sa taille. Je ne la regarde pas. Sachant pertinemment à quel regard j'aurais le droit. Je nous avait enveloppés d'une enveloppe de protection.

Elle semble impressionnée. Sa respiration s'est accélérée et ses yeux se sont écarquillés. Elle observe ses pieds et le sol inexistant. Puis sa tête se tourne d'un coté à un autre. Je m'amuse de ses nouvelles sensations. Elle semble si fragile à ce moment précis. Comme une enfant.

Aucun de nous deux ne semblait près à briser le silence dans lequel nous étions enveloppés. Personnellement je la laissait s'adapter au spectacle que je voyait presque tout les jours. À la seule différence que j'étais accompagné. C'était une étrange sensation, loin d'être désagréable.

Je comprenais pendant une fraction de seconde pourquoi Thor appréciait la compagnie de ses compagnons aussi insignifiants les uns que les autres. Puis je rejetais cette pensée loin de mon esprit. Encore un coup de mon faible cœur.

\- Maintenant me croyez vous ma chère Natasha ?

J'avais remarqué qu'elle fixait un point au loin avec un mélange d'horreur et de curiosité. En effet parmi les étoiles et l'immensité sans fin de l'espace, un déploiement de vaisseau de toutes tailles semblaient figés dans toutes leurs splendeurs. Ils ne foncent pas sur Midgard, il se contentent d'observer pour l'instant, mais le temps presse.

Je sens Natasha reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. Elle replace quelques mèches et relève la tête pour me fixer. Je soutiens son regard. Elle paraît rechercher quelque choses dans mes yeux. Elle hésite à me faire confiance. Son regard dérive vers les vaisseaux. Sa décision est prise. Un large sourire vint prendre mes lèvres.

\- Combien de temps avons nous ?


	6. Chapter 6

Note de l'auteur : Un chapitre de plus, et je continue encore et encore ! ;) Vos avis m'aide beaucoup dons n'hésitez pas ;)

 _ **Aglae Smoak :**_ J'ai conscience que cela va un peu vite, mais ne t'en fait pas ça fait parti de l'histoire, il faut juste attendre quelque chapitres pour découvrir le pourquoi du comment !;) L'amnésie n'a pas été mis de côté, elle à juste une signification mais c'est un petit secret !:) Et je suis contente que ma fic te plaise toujours en tout cas et tu as raison je prépare bien quelque chose mais c'est unes surprise mouhaha :D A bientôt !;)

 _ **Quetshe :**_ Hihi je suis très contente que ce chapitre t'es plus. C'est vrai que c'est rapide mais c'est nécessaire ;) En même temps avec Loki cela ne peut être que grandiose ! C'est tellement gentil que tu considère ça stylé, ça me fait énormément plaisir ! Et j'aime beaucoup Once Upon a Dream ! C'est vrai que l'évolution de ses personnages est particulière ! Je ne vais pas te spoiler mais je te dis juste que attends toi à des truc de fous avec ses deux là ;). Merci merci et encore merci ça me réchauffe mon petit cœur :). Et c'est vrai qu'elle doit lui faire confiance mais ce n'est vraiment facile pour elle :S A très bientôt et cesse de me complimenter autrement je vais ressembler à une tomate ! ( Même si tu peux pas me voir ) ;)

 _ **Mero :**_ Tu es vraiment ma sauveuse ! Je peut te garder ? J'ai conscience que c'est horrible les fautes que je fais... C'est une lacune dont j'ai du mal à me débarrasser. Combiné au fait que j'écris principalement mes textes très tard le soir, la fatigue ne m'aide pas... Bref je vais essayer de faire plus attention. Je déteste quand tout n'est pas carré et bien fait. Non pas que je sois maniaque mais je pense au lecteur et au fait que ce soit agréable à lire. Et je m'énerve contre moi même pour ce genre de chose. Merci quand même d'apprécier l'histoire malgré la médiocre qualité en termes de grammaire et d'orthographe. Excuse moi auparavant pour les fautes que je pourrais faire dans ce chapitre. Si d'autres erreurs flagrantes se présente n'hésite pas à m'en faire part. Je vais essayer de trouver un correcteur pour mes textes je pense. A très bientôt ! ;)

 _ **Scorpionne :**_ Je te remercie ! Je trouve que c'est plus sympa de voir le point de vue des deux personnages pour voir leurs émotion et le reste. En tout cas je suis heureuse que cela te plaise ! En tout cas la suite arrive bientôt ! Je te laisse lire ce nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il te plaise ;) a bientôt !:)

* * *

Chapitre 6 : **Mise au poin** t

* * *

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je m'en doutais dès le début. Le fait que les souvenirs de Loki reviennent plus tôt me paraissais l'évidence même. Il était beaucoup trop malin pour se laisser faire aussi facilement. C'est quand même incroyable, même en l'absence de ses souvenirs, il réussit à réapparaître de manière inopinée.

Je l'ai su dès que ses yeux ont croisés les miens. Cette lueur féroce et malicieuse que j'avais cru pouvoir oublier. Sans oublier toute la mise en scène qui à valu a l'appartement d'être sans dessous sans dessus. Une vrai diva. Et ce sourire, aussi fou que malsain. Évidement sa fichue magie est revenue en même temps que sa mémoire.

En revanche le fait qu'une attaque menaçait la Terre me fit tout de suite changer d'état d'âme. Cet « événement » passait donc avant Loki. Le fait que celui-ci veule défendre le monde entier me fis doucement rire. Quelle ironie. Et si je n'avais pas vu l'étincelle de sincérité dans ses yeux, je pense que je l'aurais envoyé au tapis depuis longtemps. Ce que je n'appréciais pas également, ce sont ses long doigt me touchant. Il me dégoûte mais je n'ai pourtant pas esquisser un geste. Je ne suis pas folle au point de le contrarier.

Par contre lorsqu'il a posé et serré sa main autour de ma taille. Je n'ai d'abord pas vu cela d'un très bon œil. Je ne suis pas folle mais pas inconsciente non plus. Ce maudit Dieu avait de la force, bien plus que moi, au point de me faire mal. Et ce regard qui ne me lâchait pas,me mettait mal à l'aise, même si je ne l'avouerais pour rien au monde.

A peine eu-je le temps d'expirer que l'espace s'ouvrait autours de moi. Quel magnifique spectacle. Une étendue sombre parsemée de millier d'étoiles plus scintillante les unes que les autres. Malheureusement, ce beau panorama était entaché par une horde de vaisseaux immobile dans cette immensité. Je lançais un bref regard à Loki. Son visage était fermé et crispé, sa mâchoire était contractée. Je ne pouvais pas voir ses yeux, mais je devinais sans peine qu'ils devaient être animé d'une lueur meurtrière. En effet, ils devaient être dans un conflit plutôt important pour créer de tel sentiments chez Loki. Même contre nous, il n'avait pas se genre de réaction, et pourtant je sais son aversion à notre encontre.

Les mots qu'il prononça étaient aussi tranchant que glacial. Et pourtant je me doutais bien que ce n'était pas contre moi qu'il en avait. Je savais que m'allier avec un ennemi était une aventure des plus dangereuses, dont j'avais déjà fait les frais dans mon passé. Mais choisir entre Loki et des milliers d'ennemis qui nous surpasseront dès la première attaque sur Terre, le choix est vite fait. D'ailleurs la question ne se posait pas. Agir pour la Terre nécessite des sacrifices, même de taille parfois. Je répondais donc à sa question muette.

Aussitôt après avoir prononcé mes mots, Loki nous ramena dans l'appartement. Avec en cadeau un étourdissement qui engourdissait tous mes sens.

\- Nous avons exactement 1 mois, 16 jours et 8 heures. Par ailleurs j...

Je le stoppais son élan d'un geste avant de me tenir la tête entre les mains. Je voyais trouble et mon cerveau était sur le point d'exploser. Je massais mes tempes pour essayer de soulager la douleur lancinante qui m'accablait. Je m'assis donc puis fermais les yeux pour faire le vide dans ma tête. Je sentis bientôt deux paumes froides prendre mes mains et les enlever de mon crâne, avant de les remplacer.

Je relevais ma tête vers le dit détenteur de ces mains et lui lançais un regard interrogateur. Son visage était de nouveau inexpressif

\- Vous avez simplement le mal de l'espace, laissez moi arranger ça.

Aussitôt je repoussais ses mains et me levais pour lui faire face, bien consciente qu'il me dépassait de plusieurs tête.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de votre magie. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous.

Je voulu faire un pas pour échapper à ce regard inquisiteur mais mes jambes vacillèrent et j'eus juste le temps de m'écrouler sur le fauteuil ou j'étais précédemment assise. Bien entendu le sourire arrogant de Loki était des plus lumineux.

\- Vous êtes pathétique. Et vous êtes têtu. Il est évident que vous avez besoin de moi, sous peine de vous évanouir dans les 15 secondes à venir. Je ne tiens pas à perdre de temps, et ce n'est pas en vous conduisant comme une enfant que nous serons efficace. Alors laissez moi faire, je ne le répéterais pas une troisième fois, sinon je vous forcerais et ce sera largement plus désagréable.

Je ne m'offusquais pas le moins du monde des paroles acides de Loki. Je dois avouer que ses propos n'étaient pas totalement faux. Je ravalais donc ma colère et le laissais agir. Je sentis de nouveau ses paumes sur mes tempes. Un éclair fulgurant et glacé emplis ma tête, laissant un gémissement de douleur passer la barrière de mes lèvres. Heureusement cela dura moins d'une seconde.

Une fois cela fait, je le vis s'asseoir en face de moi. Ses mains étaient croisées sous son menton. S'il attendait des remerciements, il pouvait attendre très longtemps. J'engageais donc directement sur la mission.

\- Quel est le plan ?

\- Tout d'abord tenir éloigner les agents du Shield de tout ce qui va se passer.

\- Pour quelle raison ? ils pourraient nous être d'une aide précieuse.

\- Ils seraient tout simplement des boulets inutiles. Le temps que je leurs explique, le temps que je trouve quelque chose pour qu'ils ne m'attaque pas s'ils me revoyaient. Et toutes les conséquences que cela pourraient me faire encourir. Sans oublier que je serais directement découvert par Galactus.

\- Bien, je suppose que l'ensemble des Avengers ne feront pas non plus parti de la mission ?

\- Vous déduisez fort bien Natasha, en effet je sais que l'on est plus fort à plusieurs, mais ce serait impossible de n'échanger ne serait-ce qu'une seule phrase avec eux sans que l'un d'eux se jette sur moi pour me tuer.

\- Alors que faites vous en ce moment ?

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Je suis membre des Avengers. Et pourtant je ne vous ai pas tué, je n'ai rien tenté contre vous. Nous ne sommes pas assoiffés de vengeance et de batailles contrairement à vous, nous ne sommes pas des barbares, si nous nous battons ce sont contre les forces du mal. L'ensemble des ces personnes ne sont pas blanc comme neige non plus. C'est notre seconde chance. Je veux bien croire que nous ne vous accueillerons pas avec un grand sourire. Mais si vous êtes trop lâche pour faire face à vos crimes et vous rachetez alors ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer quoi que ce soit pour sauver la Terre. On ne se réinvente pas héros du jour au lendemain, il faut mériter. Je sais très bien que vous ne voulez pour rien au monde être un héros. Mais soyez sûr d'une chose, je ne me mentirais sûrement pas à mes amis. Alors prenez le peu de dignité qu'il vous reste et prévenons les autres Avengers.

J'avais débité mon monologue d'une traite en le fixant droit dans les yeux. J'avais pu ainsi observer les différentes émotions traverser ses yeux. De la colère tout d'abord puis de l'incrédulité pour finir avec de la honte. Donc le Grand Dieu de la Malice et du Chaos avait honte. Et bien il était temps, mais je ne suis pas sur qu'il soit pardonnable, cet être était si abjecte. Le mal qu'il avait provoqué n'était même pas descriptible tant il était important et irréparable pour certain d'entre nous.

Il s'était levé et sa bouche se déformais en une grimace de colère mal contenue.

\- Je suis celui qui vous a informé de cette attaque !

\- Je ne vous remercierait pas pour autant.

\- C'est ridicule !

\- Et bien je jugerais que c'est vous qui êtes ridicule en ce moment même. Ce n'est pas en vous conduisant comme un enfant que nous serons efficace.

J'appuyais ma remarque avec un sourire en coin. J'avais fait exprès de réutiliser sa phrase. Ce n'était que la vérité après tout. Il se comportait comme un enfant qui veut toujours avoir raison et qui n'admet pas la vérité. De plus il n'avait plus d'argument. Cela marcha relativement bien. Sa colère était redescendue mais il gardait toujours cette étrange grimace.

\- Si vous voulez qu'il soit arrêté à temps, il va falloir me prouver que vous pouvez reconnaître vos torts et faire confiance autres qu'en vous même. Nous sommes maintenant là pour sauver ce monde. Donc vous et moi sommes sur le même pied d'égalité que cela vous plaise ou non.

Il resta muet mais hocha cependant légèrement la tête. Satisfaite je sortis mon portable pour prévenir toute l'équipe de venir à l'appartement. Le temps n'était plus à la discussion, il fallait agir.


	7. Chapter 7

Note de l'auteur: Et bien ! J'ai cru ne jamais pouvoir le poster ! A cause des problèmes qu'il y a eu sur , cela dit j'espère que cela ne reproduira plus ;) Bonne lecture !

 ** _Mero:_** Merci une fois de plus de me soutenir et de me faire remarquer mes fautes. C'est vrai que même en relisant on ne vois pas vraiment l'essentiel des fautes :S. Et sache que tu m'aide énormément et je t'en suis reconnaissante ! Je suis heureuse que l'histoire te plaise toujours ! J ne sais pas pourquoi mais mon ordi doit avoir un soucis, car je n'ai pas réussi à aller sur Reverso enfin bref il est bizarre ( un peu comme moi peut-être ! ^^ ) Et Merci encore une fois, un jour je te rendrais la pareille ! ( Tu peux me demander ce que tu veux ! ;) ) A bientôt et bisous :)

* * *

Chapitre 7 : **Situation tendue**

* * *

Après la discutions que j'avais eu avec Natasha, je restais quelque peu dubitatif. Elle me tenait. Je ne sais pas par quelle manière elle avait réussi mais les faits étaient là. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être à la fois admiratif et fulminant. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle avait raison en tout point. Mais je ne l'avouerais jamais, plutôt agoniser entre les griffes de Galactus.

En tout cas, ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Après la brève conversation que ma douce espionne eu avec le groupe, l'ensemble des Avengers se tenaient dans le salon, et ce en moins de 20 minutes. Le plus amusants restait leurs regards chargé de reproche à mon égard. C'était tellement amusant de voir leurs sentiments si facilement dévoilés, leurs faiblesse même. Seul le visage de Stark était marqué d'un air de provocation et de moquerie. Enfin cela ne changeait pas vraiment de d'habitude.

En particulier, la posture de Barton laissait à penser qu'il me sauterait dessus s'il avait le choix. Mais il ne l'avait pas, heureusement pour lui, je n'aurais pas hésité à le désosser. Le plus calme restant Rogers. Un chef, un leader mais remplit de colère, je le sentais sans même bouger de ma place. En parlant de colère, le Docteur Banner n'était pas très loin de la crise de nerf. Il aurait été amusant d'attiser la bête verte à faire son apparition si la situation n'avait pas été aussi critique.

Il restait aussi mon « cher frère ». Son regard posé sur moi, insinuait chez moi un sentiment se rapprochant fortement de la pitié. Ses yeux étaient remplit d'une joie mêlée à de l'incrédulité. Il me dégoûtait tout simplement. Mais cela avait toujours été dans sa nature de brute de ne pas savoir cacher ses sentiments.

\- De nouveau plein de souvenirs plus joli les uns que les autres ? Tu as fait vite mon chéri !

Je n'étais pas surpris d'entendre le ton sarcastique de Stark. Sa patience n'était pas parmi les plus grandes. Le regard noir qu'adressa Rogers à Stark me fis beaucoup rire intérieurement. Si opposés mais si liés en même temps, quel joli couple cela ferait. Quel curieux paradoxe.

\- Comme vous pouvez le voir Stark, même si ce n'est pas pour votre plus grand plaisir, je crains que je ne sois amené à continuer de vivre et ce avec mes souvenirs. D'un autre côté je ne les qualifierais pas de « joli » mais plutôt d'utile. Surtout quand une menace prône sur votre chère planète.

J'avais touché un point sensible. La tension s'éleva d'un cran dans la pièce. Les poing de Barton se serrèrent, ainsi que les lèvres de Rogers et Banner. En revanche le visage de ma douce Natasha n 'était empreint que de l'impassibilité la plus résistante.

\- Pourquoi souhaite tu tant sauver la Terre si tu nous hais autant ?

C'était le ton sec et impérieux de Barton qui me répondait.

\- Disons que je ne vous hais pas tant que ça. Je souhaite bien entendu vous voir à genoux devant moi, mais cela me fendrais le cœur de voir Midgard détruite. Et puis Galactus me fait de l'ombre. De plus il est bien plus intelligent et malin que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer.

\- Tu es juste un putain de taré qui travaille pour son compte, je vois même pas pourquoi tu as besoin de nous !

\- Oh ça, c'est juste ma chère Natasha qui l'a souhaité.

Tout les visages se tournèrent vers elle. Bien évidemment aucune émotion ne transparut sur son doux visage.

\- Je ne pouvait pas garder ceci pour moi, la situation est bien trop grave et puis nous sommes bien plus fort réunie. Que ce soit physique ou au niveau de l'intelligence. Je sais que la présence de Loki n'est pas désirée, d'ailleurs je n'approuve pas au maximum le fait qu'il soit là. Mais nous avons tout de même besoin de lui, oui je sais il a détruit la moitié de New-York. Il a envoyé des Chitauris sur Terre pour nous anéantir et nous asservir. Il est dangereux, avec un souci psychologique très aggravé, même plusieurs et c'est un menteur manipulateur. Néanmoins, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'il répondra de ces actes. Le plus important reste à venir. Je sais que c'est difficile, mais nous allons devoir faire équipe commune avec Loki.

Quel discours ! Toujours aussi efficace et lucide. De plus elle savait choisir les mots pour convaincre ses amis. Enfin du moins à leurs mines confiante envers Natasha. Seul Barton gardait son air enragé.

\- Nous te suivons Natasha, si la Terre est en danger nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de faire des écarts regrettables.

Quelle prestance ce Capitaine, malgré son air crispé. Si fidèle et si attaché. Un sourire vint étirer mes lèvres.

\- Quel choix judicieux vous faites ! En effet il est préférable de se montrer discret.

\- En quoi consiste le plan ?

\- Il n'y a pas vraiment de plan en soit, juste des bouts d'information, des phases que nous devons construire progressivement. Si nous mettons en place un plan joliment orchestré comme sur du papier à musique, il saura faire effondrer tout en un claquement de doigt, sans même que l'on s'en soit aperçu, jusqu'au grand final ou il nous tuera purement et simplement.

\- Comment peux tu savoir que cela va forcement arriver ?

\- C'est évident ! Il connaît bien ses amis ! Cela ne m'étonnerait pas si il avait été avec lui une fois dans sa vie !

Ce regard furieux sur moi. Barton devrait apprendre à contrôler ses sentiments. Rogers pressa son épaule pour le calmer. Sans effet.

\- Sachez, que je n'ai pas été en sa compagnie une fois, mais quatre. Et le terme amis peut être exclu. A moins que pour vous le fait d'être en compagnie d'un ami se résume à être enchaîné et torturé bien entendu.

Ma déclaration fis mouche. Un grand silence suivit mes paroles. Je remarquais un léger rictus sur les lèvres de ma chère Natasha. Pas si impassible qu'elle ne le laissait voir.

\- Donc, si j'ai bien compris, nous devons attendre en nous tournant les pouces que vous nous donniez des ordres pour sauver la Terre.

\- Oh non ! Vous n'êtes tout de même pas mes esclaves ! Enfin pas encore. Il s'agit juste de me prêter vos talent.

\- Parce que vous n'en avez pas assez ?

\- J'aimerais bien continuez encore longtemps ce petit jeu. Mais nous savons vous et moi que cela ne mènera nul part. Je ne vais pas vous ordonner quoi que ce soit, je ne vais pas vous forcer. Je vais même vous faciliter la tâche.

J'avais sifflé ces derniers mots. Évidemment que j'allais les « aider » même si cela me déplaisais. Je savais que leurs confier tout ce qui concernait la menace ne faisait que me ralentir. Avec leurs accusations. Si les yeux de Rogers avaient des épées, je serais mort depuis longtemps, curieusement il hocha la tête en signe de trêve. Voila qui était mieux, beaucoup mieux.

\- L'improvisation est notre meilleure alliée pour le moment. Heureusement j'y suis passé maître dans l'art.

Je me levais doucement. Puis je m'avançais tranquillement vers Rogers. Tout son corps se crispa en signe de position de combat. Je m'arrêtais à quelques centimètres de lui en envahissant son espace vital.

\- Sommes nous d'accord Capitain Rogers ?

Il y avait dans mon intonation, une pointe de sarcasme. Il était lucide de constater qu'il n'était absolument pas d'accord avec moi. Mais le destin semblait ne pas prendre compte de ses états d'âmes.

\- Certainement. Que l'on soit bien clair, lorsque la mission sera terminée, la trêve cessera et vous serez de nouveau l'ennemi N°1, donc vous serez enfermé et jugé.

\- Je crains que vous n'avez pas le temps pour ça Captain Rogers.

\- Pardon ?

\- Ce n'est pas important. Demain je viendrais chez vous Stark.

\- Tu viens quand tu veux Tête de Bouc !

Heureusement que Rogers n'insista pas. J'ai du éluder mais il est vrai que ce _petit problème_ m'étais sorti de la tête. Tôt ou tard il faudrais que je leur dise, mais ce n'est pas l'heure. Je vis Barton prendre à part Natasha. Je pouvais aisément comprendre que j'étais le sujet de leurs conversation. Mais je m'en désintéressais, je savais d'avance que ma douce espionne resterait pour veiller sur moi.

Puis l'heure vint ou la « grande » équipe des Avengers prit congé. Je leurs conseillaient de ne pas alerter tout le "joli petit monde" que représentait le SHIELD s'il ne voulaient pas que l'attaque soit imminente. Ils s'en allèrent tous sans un mot. Hormis Natasha. Gagné.

\- Vous n'allez pas vous enfuir.

Ce n'était pas une question.

\- En effet, je n'y comptais pas. Et puis comme vous dites, la nuit porte conseil.

Je lui offris mon plus grand et beau sourire. Elle n'en fis rien. Elle se contenta de hausser légèrement les épaules. Je fis apparaître un masque vénitien dans ma main. Sa couleur était rouge, doux au touché et ses bordures étaient recouverte d'un or finement travaillé, de petits diamants ornaient également l'extérieur des deux arcades. Et pour finir deux rubans de soie servaient d'attache pour faire maintenir le masque en place quand il était porté.

Je rattrapais Natasha qui s'avançait déjà vers sa chambre. Je pris sa main dans la mienne. Ce qui la fis immédiatement se retourner et se braquer. Mais avant qu'elle n'est pu faire un seul geste, j'ouvris doucement sa main et y glissais le masque. Je pu apercevoir de la surprise sur son visage, pour ma plus grande joie. Douceur. Étrange. Je croyais que cela aussi m'avais été enlevé. Je redécouvrais tant de chose, en si peu de temps. Stupide cœur. Mais je savais que ma première phase allait se mettre en place.

\- Voyez vous une objection à ce que vous soyez ma cavalière pour le bal de demain?

Je n'attendis pas sa réponse. J'avais déjà disparus. Je surplombais désormais l'ensemble de la ville, du haut de cet immeuble. Je lui avais mentis, mais qu'a moitié, je lui ai dis que je ne comptais pas m'enfuir. Sauf si que ce n'était pas une fuite, mais un appel.


	8. Chapter 8

Note de l'auteur : Hey ! Looong chapitre 8 ! Je sais, je sais il y a pas trop d'action, mais patience mes cocottes. Je vous promet que le prochain chapitre sera largement plus mouvementé ! ;) D'ailleurs je vais faire mention à une chanson dans mon prochain chapitre. J'offre quelque chose de spécial à celle ou celui qui trouvera à l'avance de quelle chanson il s'agit. Indice : c'est une chanteuse et c'est du Jazz ;) Bon courage et bonne lecture! :D

 _ **Mero :**_ Alala je serais un petit poussin perdu sans toi ! Et ça me fait tout chaud au cœur ce que tu me dit ! Si tu continue je te kidnappe et je te garde pour moi xD (J'ai très très honte pour être et avoir :( Que Thor me frappe avec sa foudre ! ) Ouiiii Loki est tout perturbé le pauvre ! Et c'est pas fini !

Tu me motive tellement que je vais trois fois plus vite ! :D Et pas de souciiis ! Je t'écrirais plein plein plein d'histoires avec notre petite Natasha ;) Sans oublier notre Maria ! Et t'en fait pas pour les chapitre ! Ce n'est pas ça qui va manquer ! ;D Et je compte bien continuer de remplir de mes histoires farfelues !;) En tout cas je commence déjà le chapitre 9 en attendant je te laisse découvrir le chapitre 8 ! A bientôt et bisous ma sauveuse d'orthographe !;)

 _ **Guest :**_ Ça me touche vraiment ce que tu me dit ! J'aime l'idée de faire plaisir au gens, alors si je peux écrire pour que ça leurs plaise je le fait ! Il y a beaucoup de personnes qui écrivent mieux que moi et ont plus de talent mais ça me fait réellement très plaisir que tu pense cela de moi ;) et je suis contente de partager ma passion avec des personnes comme toi. Merci encore pour tes gentilles paroles, ça m'encourage à continuer d'avantage. A bientôt je l'espère. ;) Bisous :)

* * *

Chapitre 8 : **Échanges peu banals  
**

* * *

\- Tu ne peux pas rester !

Ah mon Clint, toujours aussi protecteur. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. Il était comme un frère pour moi. Je soupirais brièvement puis lui adressais un doux sourire.

\- Tu sais très bien que je le dois, je sais qu'il est dangereux, mais quelque chose me dis qu'il ne tentera rien. C'est trop important pour Loki. Je le ressens et tu sais que mon instinct ne me trompe jamais.

Une main passa sur son visage fatigué. C'est vrai que des cernes s'étaient installées sous ses yeux. Je plissais les miens. Je n'aimais pas vraiment ça. Il faudrait que je lui en parle , mais pas maintenant.

\- On ne sais jamais ce qui peut ce passer dans la tête de se taré ! Je sais tu n'es pas en sucre, mais j'ai vu de quoi il était capable, et je ne voudrais pas que cela se reproduise sur toi !

\- Clint...

Je posais doucement ma main sur son avant-bras et le regardais dans les yeux. Il avait réellement peur pour moi et cela me touchait. Clint était le seul à qui je montrais mes véritable sentiments. Quand nous étions tous les deux, le masque tombait et je ne lui cachais rien, ou presque.

\- Je suis une grande fille maintenant. Et si tu veux montrer ton côté « je suis hyper viril et je protège les jouvencelles en détresse » et bien sache que je suis sûr d'être plus forte que toi sur ce terrain !

Mon brin d'humour fit fleurir un rictus amusé sur ses lèvres et il me donna une pichenette sur le front avec un rire à peine contenu.

\- Ouais, ouais on verra ça quand tu seras grande !

Je fis mine de lui mettre un coup de poing sur l 'épaule mais un rire me saisis moi aussi. Ça faisait du bien de rire, même si ça ne durait pas plus d'une minute. Il me prit dans ses bras. Ça aussi ça faisait un bien fou.

\- Fait attention à toi Tasha.

Je le serrais d'avantage avant de me détacher de lui et de le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Je te le promet maman !

Il leva les yeux au ciel mais un autre sourire vint saisir ses lèvres. Je déposais un rapide baiser sur sa joue avant de tourner les talons en direction du salon.

\- Viens, autrement les autres vont croire qu'on se bécotte en cachette comme des ados.

Clint gloussa à mes côtés.

\- Ah les pauvres ! Si ils savaient !

\- Comme tu dis ! Je vois déjà la tête de merlan frit de Stark s'il apprenait.

Un dernier rire nous pris puis je remettais le masque d'indifférence qui faisait ma force. Au bon moment car l'équipe était déjà sur le pas de la porte. Clint m'adressa un dernier regard, ce genre de regard qui signifiait « Je suis là quoi qu'il arrive ». Je hochais légèrement la tête dans sa direction. Une fois la porte fermée, mes yeux rencontrèrent le dos de Loki. Il était tourné vers la fenêtre. Dehors, la nuit laissait déjà place aux premières lueurs de l'aube.

Je n'aimais pas se silence. Je le comblais donc en lui adressant la parole. C'était idiot mais dans un autre sens cela me rassurais un peu. Il se tourna lentement vers moi. Encore ce maudit sourire malsain. Il me répondit d'un ton doux, trop doux. Je me demandais si je ne préférais pas le silence en fin de compte. Pour couper court à cette discussion plus qu'étrange, je me retournais vers le couloir après un haussement d'épaules significatif. J'avais peur de ne pas trouver mes mots, d'hésiter. Une grande première pour moi, je ne doutais jamais. Il était juste impressionnant, et je me détestais de penser ça de lui.

Plus impressionnant encore lorsqu'il attrapa ma main et y glissa quelque chose. Mon regard dériva jusqu'à ses yeux et ce que j'y vu me choqua. Ses iris étaient d'une brillance surnaturelle et accentuaient la finesse de son visage dans la quasi-pénombre. Ils étaient si fascinant mais je trouvais que cela renforçait aussi sa dangerosité. Quand il me posa cette question, mon cerveau n'enregistra l'information qu'une fois qu'il eut disparut. Il avait une idée derrière la tête.

Je me demandais ou pouvait-il bien être mais je savais qu'il allait revenir. Je me remettais peu à peu de cette entrevue troublante ? Je secouais ma tête pour chasser ses orbes vertes de mon esprit. J'entrais dans ma chambre et regardais de plus près l'objet que j'avais entre les mains. Un masque. D'un beau rouge carmin, doré sur les bord ainsi que de petits diamants disposés dans une symétrie parfaite, sans oublier les rubans pour le faire tenir. Il était d'une beauté simple mais parfaite à mon goût, pas plus pas moins. Comment un homme comme Loki pouvait-il créer une chose aussi belle alors qu'il créait bien souvent le chaos et la laideur qui allait avec.

C'est avec cette pensée que je me glissais sous les draps, non sans avoir poser au préalable, le masque à l'abri de tous regard. Je plongeais dans les bras de Morphée peu de temps après. Les iris bleues au nuances très prononcées de vert flottant encore dans mon esprit.

~O~

C'est le claquement d'une porte qui me sortis de mon sommeil. Je regardais autours de moi pour prendre conscience que j'étais bien dans l'appartement. Je me levais donc et constatais qu'il était plus de 9h20. J'attrapais ma robe de chambre et la posais pardessus mes vêtements de nuits. L'hiver se rapprochait à grand pas et il se faisait grandement sentir avec la baisse de la température.

Je ne me préoccupais pas de mes cheveux en bataille et pris directement le chemin de la cuisine. Une délicieuse odeur vint chatouiller mes narines. Je passais par le salon et arrivais enfin dans la pièce ou régnais l'odeur si savoureuse.

Ce que je vis me fis pratiquement décrocher la mâchoire. Toutes sorte de mets étaient disposés sur la table. Allant des fruits les plus variés aux pâtisseries les plus appétissantes . Sans oublier le café, le jus d'orange tout frais. Bien vite je me mis à trouver ça suspicieux. Il n'y avait que lui pour faire ça, mais ça ne m'inspirait pas confiance.

\- Aucun de ses plats n'est empoisonné.

Je retins un sursaut à l'entente de cette voix profonde. Je me retournais vers lui, aussi impassible que possible.

\- Permettez moi d'en douter.

\- Je ne m'abaisse pas à ce genre de choses, ce sont les gens faibles qui tuent au moyen du poison.

Je ne répondis pas et me contentais de m'asseoir. Il fit de même en se plaçant en face de moi. Je me servis que très peu. Un café, un croissant français et un jus d'orange. Je ne voulais pas lui faire plaisir. Pourtant à peine une bouché du croissant, fis fondre mes papille de contentement. Si léger et délicieux. Il était fort, très fort. Je mangeais rapidement la pâtisserie pour ne pas montrer le régal que c'était pour moi, ainsi que le café et le jus d'orange. Je remarquais alors qu'il ne mangeait pas.

\- Pourquoi ne mangez vous pas ?

\- Car je n'en éprouve pas le besoin, mon organisme n'est pas le même que le vôtre. Il est plus lent. Je peux rester plusieurs jours sans manger, sans boire. Il met du temps à assimiler. Mais quand je mange, c'est en plus large quantité. C'est également pour ça que je peux vivre plusieurs centaine d'années terrienne sans changer. De là ou je viens, le rythme de vie n'est pas le même, les jours, les semaines, les années, s'écoulent plus lentement et notre rythme biologique s'y est adapté.

Je restais quelque peu perplexe par sa réponse. Il avait pris le temps de m'expliquer le fonctionnement de son organisme. Je trouvais ça la différence entre nos peuple fascinante, même par rapport à leur rythme de vie. Je lui adressais un léger sourire mais dénué de toutes moqueries.

\- Oh, je comprends mieux. Merci.

Je me levais, débarrassais ma vaisselle et sortis de la pièce sans autre mot. Laissant Loki seul. Je revenais à ma chambre pour prendre une nouvelle tenue et une serviette. Mes yeux se posèrent un instant sur le masque. Je me demandais toujours ce que nous allions trouver dans ce bal. Je n'avais toujours pas confiance mais même si cela me déplaisait je devais m'y plier. Pour la Terre.

Toujours dans mes pensées, j'arrivais je ne sais trop comment dans la salle de bain. Je fis couler l'eau dans la baignoire tout en me débarrassant de mes vêtements. Je me glissais dans l'eau en fermant les yeux. Après quelques minutes de détente, le bruit de la poignée parvint à mes oreilles. Instantanément, je sortis sans bruit de la baignoire tout en m'enroulant dans la serviette et prenant mon couteau. Je me plaçais juste derrière la porte, sachant que celle-ci s'ouvrait sur l'inté la silhouette entra dans la pièce, je lui glissa la lame de mon couteau sous la gorge, plus vite qu'une ombre.

\- Il serait préférable de mettre le loquet la prochaine fois.

Mes yeux s'arrondirent un peu en constatant que celui que je menaçais n'était d'autre que Loki. Je retirais mon couteau et m'écartais d'un bon pas en arrière. Qu'elle idiote je faisais, pire qu'une débutante. Je jurais contre moi.

\- Je le ferais. Excusez moi pour le couteau, réflexe, mais nécessaire.

Il eu encore un de ses grand sourire étrange.

\- On ne change pas les bonnes habitudes, maintenant si vous permettez, je dois utiliser le bain pour y faire mes ablutions.

Sans autre forme de procès, il se retrouva nu et plus vite que la lumière, il se retrouva dans l'eau. Dans mon bain. Je vis rouge mais ne le montrais pas. Quel culot ! Venir pendant que je me lavais, s'approprier mon bain et puis quoi encore ?

\- Je crois que vous n'avez pas saisi le fait que c'était mon bain et que j'étais avant vous, serait-ce trop vous demander d'attendre ?

Il me regarda un instant, avec la plus grande des indifférences. Pas le moins du monde gêné.

\- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, Je dois voir Stark. Et puis il y a cette chose que vous appelez « douche » qui n'est pas loin il me semble, pourquoi ne pas l'utiliser ?

Je me demandais un moment s'il était sérieux. Quel homme insupportable ! Ses petites manière de petits prince ne passeraient pas avec moi. Je croisais mes bras et lui lançais un regard perçant. Je regrettais déjà d'avoir pensé qu'il pouvait être censé quelque fois.

\- Je crois que vous n'avez pas bien compris. Je voudrais bien avoir accès à MON bain, vous n'avez aucun droit de vous l'approprier. Et puis pourquoi n'allez vous pas vous même prendre une douche ? En fait non, même pas, juste sortez. C'est à se demander si vous connaissez le mot intimité.

Une lueur d'agacement passa dans ses yeux et il secoua légèrement ses cheveux mouillés.

\- Je ne sortirais pas, j'ai besoin de ce bain alors débrouillez vous. Vous le ferez après, votre bain.

J'avais affaire à un enfant. Ou pire. Je m'avançais alors de la baignoire, ignorant son regard interrogateur me suivant. Arrivée devant lui il ne me quittait pas des yeux. Je lui fis le regard noir que je pouvais avoir. Je plongeais alors l'un de mes bras dans l'eau, sans faire attention à sa nudité évidente. Je mis alors la main sur ce que je cherchais. Le bouchon qui permettait de retenir l'eau dans la baignoire. Je tirais un coups sec dessus et ressorti mon bras de l'eau en tenant mon trophée. Il haussa un sourcil, intrigué par la situation peu normale.

Le bruit de l'eau se retirant se fit entendre et il tourna la tête vers moi avec un rictus furieux plaqué sur le visage.

\- Vous êtes s...

\- Censé. Je ne souhaite pas d'une présence indésirable lorsque je suis dans la salle de bain. Et cela vaut pour vous plus que quiconque. Et je n'hésiterais pas employer la manière forte.

Il sorti de la baignoire en pestant et en ne se lassant pas de me lancer des regards plus sombres les uns que les autres. Il eu tout de même la décence de mettre une serviette autour de ses hanches avant de claquer la porte qui sortie presque de ses gonds. Je passais une main sur mon visage. Cela allait être plus dur que je ne l'avais pensé. En tout cas il était très beau, de ce que j'avais vu en tout cas. Voila pourquoi il était tout aussi dangereux. Je pense qu'il n'avait pas fait que manipuler les esprits.

Cette histoire m'avais tellement chamboulé que j'oubliais de refaire couler de l'eau et je sortis de la salle d'eau. Une fois habillé, je pris le chemin du salon pour y faire mon rapport pour Fury. Je remarquais immédiatement une note laissé sur la table basse. Je la saisie. Une phrase écrite d'une calligraphie fine y était inscrite.

 _Je viendrais vous chercher à 20h, soyez prête._

~O~

Le soir arriva plus vite que prévu. J'avais passé mon après-midi concentré sur mon rapport. Je ressentais une pointe de culpabilité envers Fury. D'habitude je n'avais aucun scrupule à mentir, cela faisait souvent parti des choses que je devais faire pour réussir mes missions. Mais la, c'était différent. Je trahissais un allié, un ami. Je laissais mes états d'âmes de côté pour me recentrer sur la mission. C'était nécessaire.

Après avoir envoyé le dossier, je remarquais qu'il était déjà 19h passé. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que le temps avait passé aussi vite. J'allais donc jusqu'à ma chambre pour m'y préparer. Je me demandais bien ce que je pouvais mettre. Les effets personnels que je possédais, se résumaient essentiellement à des tenues composées de bas en jeans. La seule robe que j'avais, était celle du jour de notre arrivée. Je n'avais pas prévue qu'une sorti au bal allait avoir lieu.

En passant la porte, mes yeux se posèrent immédiatement sur une boite en carton rectangulaire. Je m'avançais prudemment, ne sachant pas ce qu'elle contenait. Voyant qu'il ne pouvait pas s'agir d'une bombe, je soulevais le couvercle et restais d'ailleurs bloquée un certain temps avant de le poser à côté. Je pris doucement le tissus fluide pour le regarder de plus près. C'était une robe magnifique. D'un pourpre profond qui contrastait parfaitement avec le masque.

Je ne tardais pas à enfiler la robe et constatais qu'elle était à mes mesures. Avec un décolleté qui mettait ma poitrine en valeur, une ceinture qui cintrait ma taille sans me serrer. Le tissu fluide et doux couvrait mes jambes et s'arrêtait au dessus de ma cheville. Aucun artifice, hormis la légère brillance sous la lumière. Elle était tout simplement juste, adaptée et d'une beauté que j'appréciais particulièrement.

Je remarquais que des escarpins noirs étaient aussi déposés au pieds de mon lit. Je les enfilais et j'eus le soulagement de voir qu'ils ne me faisaient pas mal aux pieds. Je finissais de me préparer en ajustant mes cheveux en un chignon élégant et une pointe de maquillage, rien de plus.

\- Maintenant que vous êtes prêtes, nous pouvons y aller.

De nouveau cette voix sortie de nulle part. Tout mon corps se retrouva tendu et je me retournais pour faire face à Loki. Sa beauté était époustouflante. Et pourtant il était vêtu d'un simple smoking mais ses courbes s'en retrouvaient avantagées. Il y a avait quelque chose chez lui de changé et de très attirant. Mais je chassais cette idée de ma tête. Je hochais simplement la tête et le suivais.

En bas, une limousine nous attendait. J'y montais et me retrouvais assise à côté de lui. C'était perturbant. Je fis un énorme effort pour penser à la mission et la Terre en danger. Il me prit le masque des mains et entreprit de le poser sur mon visage et de l'attacher sans brusquerie. Je ne protestais pas. Il allait si vite que je n'en eu pas le temps. Avec un silence assourdissant. Il posa son propre masque, de couleur noire, sur son visage. La couleur faisait ressortir ses iris bleues aux pointes de vert sombre.

La voiture s'arrêta. Il me lança un regard confiant accompagné d'un léger sourire conspirateur. Je ne savais pas ce qui m'attendait dans ce bal. Mais quelque chose me dit que ce serait une réussite. Je ne lui faisais pas confiance, mais au fond de moi, je sentais que quelque chose était différent d'avant. Un espoir à la place d'une appréhension à son égard.


	9. Chapter 9

Note de l'auteur : Voici le chapitre 9 ! Encore un loooong chapitre mais bon voilà quoi ! Avec une chanson. Feeling good – Nina Simon ( j'adooore cette chanson) bref bref je vous laisse à votre lecture ;)

 _ **Mero :**_ Bah de rien ! Je suis là pour ça !:D et comment à tu su ! Je croyais que ma couverture étais parfaite ! Okay okay j'avoue que je faisais exprès des fautes, mais tu avais l'air si heureuse de me corriger ! :( ( Dans mes rêves ! Le jour ou je ferais pas de fautes, je serais marié à Tom Hiddleston ! ) Mais t'inquiète pas je vais continuer à faire tout plein de fautes pour toi !:D Et merci de tout ton soutient et de ton talent pour m'aider ! Et je te ferais plein de petites histoires que tu pourra corriger aussi ! ( Je sais pas comment tu fais pour pas te mettre en rogne contre moi, quand je vois certaine de mes fautes j'ai envie de me taper la tête contre les murs ) Et j'ai vérifié sur plein plein plein ( plein ) de photos et tu as raison Loki à bien les yeux bleus ! ( Honte à moi ) Alors je vais corriger ça tout de suite ! C'est vrai qu'il y avait le débat des yeux de Natasha dans le chapitre 1 xD. Breeeeef Merci encore jeune padawan de tout ce que tu fais pour moi ! Bon maintenant je te laisse tranquille pour que tu puisse lire la suite ! Bisous ;)

 _ **Madness-Sadness :**_ Wouaw ! Je me demande à quoi devait ressembler les autres fics xD. En tout cas merci de penser ça de mon histoire ça me fait vraiment plaisir :) Et ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai pas oublié l'amnésie de Loki ! ( oublier une amnésie ! Ça c'est un comble xD ) c'est juste que je prépare un petit quelque chose héhé ! Et je m'imagine à la place des personnages, comme ça c'est plus facile pour évoquer leurs états d'âmes itout itout. Et il faut que tu sache une chose, je déteste tout ce qui ressemble de près ou de loin à de la guimauve dégoulinante ou à Perfect World donc ils ne serons jamais bisounours ! Sérieusement tu vois Loki être un bisounours ? Je pense que les poules auront des dents avant qu'il ne le soit ! ;) Mais bon ce sera pas non plus un tyran et tout le bazar. Un juste milieux quoi :). En tout je suis heureuse que ça te plaise et en tout cas voici le 9eme chapitre ( ledix ne tardera pas ;) ) Et merci pour ton soutient. A bientôt ! :)

 _ **Pomme :**_ Ouiiii ! Je me l'imagine et je suis sur qu'il serait encore plus beau qu'avant ! Alala j'ai pas pu m'empêcher ! ;) A bientôt ! :) ( J'adore ton pseudo !;D )

* * *

Chapitre 9 : **Danse avec le diable**

* * *

Que de bouleversement. Et quelle femme ! Jamais je ne l'aurais cru capable d'une telle chose. Il était vrai que ce n'est pas des plus correct de prendre son bain à sa place. Mais je n'avais que faire des bonnes manières, je n'avais plus beaucoup de temps pour rejoindre Stark. C'était important et bien que cela me répugnait, j'avais besoin de son aide. Une raison de plus pour être quelque peu énervé par le comportement pudique de ma douce Natasha. Bien que je savais qu'elle avait raison. Mais qu'elle retirat l'eau du bain, ça je m'y attendais pas, de plus mon cerveau avait décidé de s'arrêter en présence du bras de ma chère espionne dans l'eau. Je frissonnais sans même qu'elle me touchât.

Mais bien vite ma colère revint plus grande encore quand je comprenais que je venais de me faire avoir. Je pensais que c'était pour ça que mon cœur avait décidé d'ouvrir une brèche pour la laisser enter. Elle jouait mon jeu, suivant les règles à la lettre mais trouvait toujours une faille pour que ça se retourne contre moi. C'était la deuxième fois que ça m'arrivât. La première étant quand j'étais dans cette horrible boîte sur l'héliporteur du SHIELD.

Ridiculisé et me rendant compte que j'étais nu. Je lui lançais des regards se voulant noirs. Mais je filais rapidement de la pièce attrapant au passage une serviette. Il aurait été facile pour elle de deviner ma gène évidente, tant mes joues me brûlaient. Je préférais me faire tuer sur le champs plutôt que devoir affronter son regard moqueur et ses railleries. Je me séchais vite dans ma chambre avant de me vêtir de vêtements midgardiens. Ces êtres avaient des goûts particuliers. Ils portaient si peu de tissu sur eux.

Avant de partir pour la tour Avengers, je m'arrêtais devant la chambre de Natasha. Après quelques secondes d'hésitations, je l'ouvrais et y entrais. Je savais que ma douce espionne était encore dans la salle de bain. Sa chambre était semblable à la mienne et était parfaitement bien rangée. Pas de trace du masque. Mais je ne m'en souciais pas plus que ça. Au lieu de ça, je fis apparaître une robe qui, je le savais, lui irait à merveille, ainsi qu'une paire d'escarpin. Puis après avoir disposé le carton, contenant la robe, sur le lit et les chaussures, je pris quasiment mes jambes à mon cou.

Je n'osais pas imaginer ce qui ce passerait si Natasha me découvrait dans sa chambre et de qui plus est, en train de lui offrir une tenue de bal. Ce serait pire que le moment dans la salle de bain. Ma fierté ne s'en relèverait sans doute jamais.

Une fois dans le salon, je lui laissais une note et sortais sans bruit de l'appartement. J'étais de nouveau seul. Le hall était silencieux, aucune présence. Cela m'arrangeait. Le temps dehors était couvert. De sombres nuages se profilaient à l 'horizon et la pluie n'allait pas tarder à tomber selon moi. J'adoptais donc un rythme de marche rapide pour rejoindre au plus vite cette maudite tour.

J'abaissais la capuche de ma veste sur mes cheveux et évitais tout contact visuel avec quiconque. Je regardais le sol bétonné sous mes pieds. Quelle laideur. De plus l'hygiène laissait à désirer. Mais bientôt mon esprit fut occupé à espérer que l'idée qui se construisait dans mon esprit fonctionnerait ce soir. Je laissais aussi ma douce espionne envahir un peu mes pensées. Sa question m'avait un peu surpris ce matin. Et elle m'avait remercié, ce qui m'avait pour ainsi dire, laisser plus que choqué.

Je mettais ma belle russe dans un coin de mon esprit lorsque mes pas s'arrêtèrent devant la tour. Je levais les yeux pour contempler la hauteur du bâtiment. Tous mes souvenirs me revinrent de cette journée ou sa fière allure avait été mise à rude épreuve. Un sourire prit mes lèvres alors que j'entrais dans la tour. Je me fis discret et accédais directement à l'ascenseur personnel de Stark. En tout cas je pourrais dire à Stark que les personnes chargé de la sécurité étaient de gros imbécile. Je ricana discrètement en activant l'ascenseur.

Arrivé à l'étage, je faisais quelque pas vers le salon tout en observant chaque recoin. J'avançais vers l'immense baie vitrée. Devant mes yeux je revis encore le feu et la poussière de la bataille faisant rage. Un goût amer vint envahir ma bouche. La défaite encore et toujours, comme Odin me l'avais toujours prédit. Avait-il déjà pensé à moi autre que comme un monstre ou une erreur qu'il n'aurait pas lieu d'être ? Comment pouvait-on parler de bien être et d'équilibre alors qu'on est la cause même du problème. Il m'avait crée ainsi, qu'il en assume les conséquences.

Je me retournais en entendant les pas de Stark se rapprocher.

\- Ah Tête de Bouc ! Je ne t'attendais pas si tôt ! Natasha en avait tellement ras le bol de toi qu'elle t'a foutu à la porte ?

Son sourire moqueur accroché aux lèvre il croisais les bras devant moi. Je laissais échapper un soupire de lassitude.

\- Bonjour à vous aussi Stark. J'ai besoin de vos connaissances en terme de technologie.

\- Ça c'est une première ! Aller, go à l'atelier !

J'ignorais la remarque sarcastique et le suivais. Après avoir traversé un immense couloir, il ouvrit la première porte. Elle donnait sur une pièce remplie de machines, de tables d'expérimentation et toute sorte d'autre choses utile à un atelier.

\- Fait le topo Tête de Bouc, je suis toute ouïe.

Ce surnom commençait réellement à m'agacer mais je n'en montrais rien.

\- Il me faudrait un support que je pourrais installer sur ma rétine sans que personne ne puisse le voir. Une sorte de... Comment dites vous déjà ? Ah oui ! Des lentilles. Qui fusionneraient pour comporter une formule de physique quantique.

Il restait un instant à me regarder, les yeux écarquillés. Je trouvais que cela lui donnait un air vraiment très niais. Puis il pinçait l'arrête de son nez avant de soupirer et de me regarder à nouveau.

\- Je pense que ça pourrait le faire mais pour la formule de physique quantique... Je ne suis pas sûr que...

\- Je m'en occupe. Assurez vous seulement que l'on puisse faire la connexion entre le support et la formule. Je crois que vous vous y connaissez suffisamment. A moins que le grand Tony Stark ne soit pas si intelligent qu'on le pense ?

Ma pique marcha plus que je ne pouvais l'espérer. Stark vit rouge.

\- Tu va voir ! Espèce de Tête de Bouc ! Ne jamais remettre en question mon intelligence.

Un sourire victorieux apparut sur mes lèvres. Stark s'empara de lentilles souples et les plaçaient à coté de ce qu'ils appellent « ordinateur ». Curieuse technologie. J'en connaissais assez sur le sujet mais pas assez pour l'utiliser entièrement.

Il commença à effectuer une connexion entre ses deux objets. Je me gardais bien de dire que je ne saisissais pas tout de ce qu'il était en train de faire.

\- Il faut attendre. Heureusement pour toi que je bosse sur un projet du même genre.

\- Merveilleux.

J'avais lancé ça sur un ton narquois. Tony m'observa de haut en bas.

\- Tu es encore plus moche que d'habitude.

La verve inépuisable de Stark.

\- Votre sens du tact m'avait manqué Stark. Et vos vêtements en général sont hideux. Comment pouvez vous porter de telle choses ?

\- Tu m'as manqué aussi mon chou. Mais tu sais ça s'appelle le style ! Et apparemment toi tu l'as pas, mais ça va s'arranger Tête de Bouc.

J'étais sur le point de le menacer de la mort la plus lente et douloureuse que je pouvais lui promettre quand une voix que je ne voulais pas entendre se fit entendre.

\- Ami Stark ! Êtes-vous en ces lieux ?

Tout le monde mais pas lui.

\- Par ici Point Break !

Au moins je n'avais pas le pire surnom. Il fit son apparition, ses cheveux blonds flottant autour de son visage carré, avec ce même sourire imbécile qui le suivait partout. Sourire qui se ternit quand ses yeux se posèrent sur moi. Je soutins son regard. Le sien ne contenait pas de colère, juste de la tristesse et de la déception. J'avais l'habitude.

\- Qu'est ce qui t'amène .

\- Je crois que l'appareil que vous m'avez donné est défectueux.

Il tendit un espèce de rectangle à la surface poli à Stark. Non sans préciser, que la surface polie de l'appareil était en plusieurs morceaux. La légendaire douceur de Thor. Je levais les yeux au ciel en laissant échapper un ricanement. Il se retourna vers moi.

\- Qu'est ce qui te fais rire ?

\- En voyant l'état de se pauvre objet, je me demande encore comment as-tu fait pour ne pas blesser Jane.

\- Jane n'est pas un objet. Tu devrais quand même savoir ça mon frère.

Je gardais le même sourire narquois.

\- Sans doute mais avec ta superbe douceur, tu la briseras en mille morceaux un de ces jours.

Un rictus de colère apparu sur son visage.

\- Tu ne connais rien au véritable amour mon frère, tu ne peux pas savoir ce que c'est de prendre soin d'une personne. Tu viendras me faire des leçons le jour ou tu auras trouvé une promise.

\- Oh si je connais que trop bien ce sentiment mon frère. Mais il ne me réussi pas très bien vois-tu ? Et puis je n'ai nul besoin d'avoir de femme à mes côtés. Je suis très bien seul.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtise, je suis sur que ton âme sœur se trouve entre les Neufs Royaumes ! Elle n'attends que toi. Mais tu es encore aveuglé par la haine mon frère. C'est pour ça que tu n'en as pas conscience. Tu devrais plutôt te consacrer à ça au lieu de semer le chaos partout ou tu vas.

Je soufflais de dépits. Je n'en revenais toujours pas d'avoir une telle conversation avec Thor. Comment trouvait-il le moment de me parler d'amour alors que des milliers d'ennemis menaçaient Midgard ?

\- Thor ce n'est pas le moment de parler d'amourette ! Je n'en ai que faire ! Et tu as oublié qui je suis !

\- Non tu es mon petit frère et il est de mon rôle de te parler de ce genre de chose. Je ne souhaite que ton bien.

\- Pitié Thor ! Cesse de me prendre pour un enfant ! Et nous ne sommes pas frère ! Si tu avais souhaité mon bien je n'aurais pas été ton ombre toutes ces années et j'aurais été ton égal ! Ce qui n'a jamais été le cas !

Il s'avança vers moi avec un pas déterminée et une lueur furieuse dans les yeux. Il posa sa main sans douceur sur ma nuque et la serra mais sans me faire mal.

\- Pour moi tu le seras toujours ! Tu es plus jeune et que tu le veuille ou non je veuille sur toi ! Tu n'as jamais été un monstre pour moi ni même mon ombre comme tu le dis ! Tu ne sais pas faire la différence entre protection et rejet ! Tu as fais des choses horrible que je n'aurais jamais imaginé et pourtant je suis toujours là pour toi parce que tu comptes pour moi ! Serais-tu devenu idiot pour ne pas le remarquer mon frère ?

Je restais interdit. Ces mots étaient bien sorti de la bouche de Thor ? Je ne savais plus quoi penser et mon esprit s'embrouillait. Ne sachant que répondre, je me taisais et me libérais de sa poigne. Parler aurait montré ma faiblesse.

\- Je ne voudrais pas interrompre votre super discussion familiale, mais ton truc est prêt Tête de Bouc. Il suffit juste de rentrer ta formule et voir si ça marche.

Je m'éloignais précipitamment de Thor, un peu trop vite. Je regardais perplexe les touches de l'ordinateur sous mes doigts. Quelques minutes après, le dispositif était près. Après avoir voulu achevé cette fichue machine car je n'arrivais pas à rentrer cette formule. Je regardais les lentilles en priant au fond de moi pour que ça fonctionne. Je mettais les deux lentilles. Après quelques secondes d'attente plusieurs écrans se formèrent devant mes yeux. J'esquissais un sourire satisfait. Ça marchait. Je regardais Stark pour voir son fonctionnement. Les différents écrans m'indiquèrent sa race, sa planète et ses d'autres caractéristiques.

\- Alors ça marche ton machin ?

\- Oh que oui !

\- Mais pourquoi une formule de physique quantique ?

\- Cette formule est en faite de la magie mais convertie pour qu'elle puisse devenir une forme de technologie.

Stark écarquilla les yeux. Ça en devenait une habitude. Je tournais les talons en constatant l'heure et ouvrais la porte de l'atelier avant de me tourner une dernière fois vers eux.

\- Je vous tiendrais au courant.

Mes yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Thor.

\- Nous reprendrons plus tard mon frère.

Avant qu'ils n'aient pu dire quoi que ce soit, je disparaissais déjà dans le couloir. Une fois dans la rue, je me hâtais sur le chemin du retour. Après dix minutes de marche rapide, je me précipitais dans le hall mais sans en avoir l'air. Dans l'ascenseur, je prenais le temps de troquer mes vêtements pour un de leur élégant costume de soirée. J'ouvris la porte de l'appartement puis partis à la recherche de Natasha. Je ne tardais pas à la trouver dans sa chambre. Sa beauté me coupa le souffle. Mais je n'en dis rien. Je fis remarquer ma présence et elle se retourna vers moi. Je croyais être sur le point de m'étouffer tant elle rayonnais. Mais je revêtais un masque d'indifférence pour cacher ce sentiment qui se faisait trop encombrant.

Une fois devant l'entrée du bâtiment. Une voiture nous attendait. Comme je l'avais prévus. Une fois à l'intérieur, je ne pus m'empêcher de lui mettre et attacher son masque. Je mis également le mien. Son regard se posa sur moi. Je fis mine de rien.

La voiture s'arrêta devant une immense bâtisse. Elle ressemblait à un mini manoir. Un portier vint nous ouvrir la porte. Je sortais avec élégance et proposais mon bras à ma douce Natasha. Elle glissa sa main dessous et nous montâmes les marches. J'annonçais mon identité au maître d'hôtel. Et les portes s'ouvrèrent sur une pièce baignée de lumière. De la musique s'élevait dans les airs. Et plusieurs couples dansaient. Sans perdre de temps je lui proposais ma main.

\- M'accordez vous cette danse ?

Elle me regardait perplexe avant de glisser sa main dans la mienne. Je plaçais mon autre main sur sa hanche et entrepris de l'entraîner parmi les autres danseurs. Je commençais mes pas en même temps qu'une de leur chanson midgardienne.

 _ **Birds flying high you know how I feel  
Sun in the sky you know how I feel  
Breeze driftin' on by you know how I feel.**_

Je plantais mon regard dans le sien tout en la guidant dans la danse alors que les trompettes ainsi que le piano et les violons se faisaient entendre. Elle soutint mon regard, m'interrogeant silencieusement. Je lui répondis juste par un simple sourire.

 _ **It's a new dawn  
It's a new day  
It's a new life  
For me **_

_**And I'm feeling good**_

Tout en continuant de valser, je me concentrais sur la foule. Il fallait que je les trouve. Soudainement mes yeux furent attirés par un petit groupe formé que par des hommes. Les lentilles s'activaient déjà à trouver leurs caractéristiques.

 _ **Fish in the sea you know how I feel  
River running free you know how I feel  
Blossom on the tree you know how I feel**_

Un écran s'afficha avec une phrase en rouge : "Erreur: caractéristiques introuvables".

 _ **It's a new dawn  
It's a new day  
It's a new life  
For me **_

_**And I'm feeling good**_

Un sourire victorieux s'affichait sur mes lèvres. Je dansais de plus belle au rythme de la chanson et de la musique. Natasha suivait à la perfection mes pas. C'était une excellente danseuse. Je ne quittais pas des yeux les « hommes ».

\- Qui avez-vous repérez ?

C'étaient les lèvres de ma douce espionne qui c'étaient rapprochées de mon oreille. Je réprimais un frisson.

 _ **Dragon fly out in the sun you know what I mean, don't you know  
Butterflies all havin' fun you know what I mean  
Sleep in peace when day is done  
That's what I mean **_

\- Un groupe d'homme à votre droite, sauf que ce ne sont pas des hommes.

Je sentis sa main se crisper sur mon épaule. Alors je serrais d'avantage la sienne dans la mienne.

 _ **And this old world is a new world  
And a bold world  
For me **_

\- Pourquoi prendre notre apparence ?

\- Pour se mélanger à vous et vous étudier pour savoir si vous feriez des esclave potables.

 _ **Stars when you shine you know how I feel**_  
 _ **Scent of the pine you know how I feel  
Oh freedom is mine  
And I know how I feel**_

Ses lèvres formaient un rictus furieux. Et dire que quelque temps avant, j'étais dans la même situation que ces infâmes créatures. Mais je chassais ces pensées de ma tête. Ce qui comptait désormais, c'était de les éradiquer jusqu'au dernier.

 _ **It's a new dawn  
It's a new day  
It's a new life  
For me **_

Voyant que je les regardais depuis un peu trop longtemps, ces monstres me lançaient des regards suspicieux. Je fis alors la seule chose que je pouvais faire pour détourner leur attention. Je rapprochais mon corps de celui de ma belle espionne et posais une main sur sa joue avant de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Et en fermant les yeux, mes pensées se déconnectèrent de toute réalité, seule les dernières notes de la chanson résonnèrent dans mon esprit .

 _ **And I'm feeling good**_


	10. Chapter 10

Note de l'auteur : Me revoilà avec le chapitre 10 ! Je préfère prévenir qu'il est sombre et une scène de bagarre à lieux. Voili voilou ! Bonne lecture ! ;)

 _ **Mero :**_ Merci pour ton compliment ! C'est vrai ? Je me suis amélioré ?! Noooooon j'y crois pas ! Et t'en fais pas fautes ou pas, je ferais en sorte que Tom soit tout à moi ! Mouhahahahaha ! Et maintenant que j'y pense c'est vrai que je n'ai pas pensé à laisser la marque de Loki dans la tour Stark ! Zut ! Alala en plus c'était une bonne idée ! Mais tu sais si tu as d'autres idées comme ça, tu peux m'en faire part, comme ça je tenterais de construire un petit paragraphe dessus ou plus :) Comme ça, même les lecteurs peuvent participer!:D Et je suis trop fan de tes corrections !:D En tout cas j'ai jamais eu autant hâte qu'on me corrige xD C'est grâce à toi ! Alez bisous tout plein et à très bientôt !;D

 _ **Madness-Sadness :**_ Je fais en sorte qu'on perçoive vraiment ce qui se trame dans la petite tête de Loki. Tout ce que lui ressent mais que l'on ne voit pas :) Après tout il à des sentiments ( même si cette de mule dit le contraire ! Non mais alors!) Et je suis contente que la danse de nos deux boutchous t'es plus ! ( Carrément bavé ? Wouaw ! Je pensais ne jamais dire ça un jour mais c'est cool ! :D ). En tout cas on n'est d'accord toutes les deux ! Je n'aime pas le niais ! Bon bien sûr il y aura de la romance entre Loki et Natasha, mais je fais en sorte que ce soit assez réaliste, en quelque sorte de la romance progressive et un peu détachée. Pas tout plein de guimauve ! Rien que d'y penser ça m'énerve alors xD. En tout cas merci et la suite va suivre rapidement ! ( Combattons la romance guimauve, bisounours et niaise ensemble !:D ) A bientôt !;)

 _ **Pomme :**_ Eh oui ! Technique à la Loki ! ( Technique qui n'est pas pour le déplaire ! ). Merci ! J'essaye de publier régulièrement et rapidement parce que c'est plus agréable pour les lecteurs d'avoir une histoire qui se met à jour régulièrement. En tout cas ça me rassure !;). Je suis heureuse d'avoir éveillé ta curiosité ! Ça veux dire que mon objectif est atteint ! C'est vrai que je n'aime pas moi même tout ce qui sombre et tout le bazar :S. J'ai fait une toute petite entorse à la règle pour ce chapitre, c'est un un peu sombre à un certain moment, mais ne t'en fait pas, après c'est fini, c'est juste ce chapitre :S. Mais tu verra c'est nécessaire pour la suite et l'évolution de la relation entre Natasha et Loki ;). En tout cas je te remercie pour tes gentils compliments ! E espérant tout de même que ce chapitre ne te fasse pas trop défaut. A bientôt ! ;)

* * *

Chapitre 10 : **De la réalité au souvenirs perdus**

* * *

J'étais en plein cauchemar ou en plein rêve, je ne sais pas. En tout cas ce qui était réel, c'étaient les lèvres de Loki sur les miennes. Ses lèvres étaient glacées. Comment étaient-ce possible ? Sans le vouloir j'avais fermé les yeux par simple réflexe. Mais je les avaient ré-ouvert bien assez vite pour voir deux orbes malicieuses m'observer. Il me fit me pencher d'avantage en arrière tout en continuant de mouver ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je comprenais rapidement pourquoi un tel baiser avait lieu. Je le savais pour utiliser cette technique pendant certaines de mes missions.

Mais j'étais tout de même en colère contre Loki et moi même. Contre Loki pour m'avoir surprise et utilisée, et contre moi même car je trouvais que pour un ennemi, il savait comment s'y prendre et il embrassait bien. Je m'assignais une gifle mentale monumentale pour avoir pensé une telle chose. Je brisais donc le baiser et tournais discrètement la tête pour voir si le groupe était toujours là. Comme mes soupçons me le confirmaient, ils avaient disparu.

Je jetais un regard à Loki. Il avait l'air soucieux, il se détacha de moi et me fit signe de le suivre. Je me faufilais donc parmi les différents invités à sa suite. Il s'arrêta devant un escalier de marbre et se tourna vers moi

\- Je sais à quelle race appartiennent ces créatures, il faut que nous les arrêtions tout de suite.

Sans m'en dire plus, il monta les marches de l'escalier aussi rapide qu'un félin. Je montais alors à ses côtés. Une fois au dernier palier, je le sentais fébrile. Il les cherchait. Je regardais de tout les côtés. Cet étages comptaient en tout trois portes. Il n'y avait aucun bruit. Et ce calme n'annonçait rien de bon selon moi. Je glissais ma main sous ma robe et y prenais le couteau accroché à ma cuisse. Loki me regardait avec un léger sourire, je haussais un sourcil en sa direction.

\- Toujours aussi prévenante ma chère Natasha.

\- Méfiante surtout.

\- Je vois ça.

Il eu un rictus étrange. Mais un bruit émanant de la porte de droite mit fin à mes pensées. Mes sens étaient en alerte et je me braquais en position de défense. Je jetais un regard à Loki qui se contenta de mettre un doigt devant ses lèvres avant d'avancer vers la porte à pas de loups. Je le suivais prudemment en adoptant moi aussi une démarche silencieuse.

Une fois devant la porte, Loki colla pratiquement son visage contre le battant. Son visage était concentré. Ma respiration était pratiquement coupée par l'anticipation. Puis il se retourna d'un coup et défonça la porte d'en face d'un geste rapide et précis. Il se faufila dans la pièce à une vitesse hallucinante. J'y entrais à mon tour. J'eus à peine le temps de dire ouf qu'un homme se rua sur moi. Avant qu'il m'atteigne, j'avais glissé entre ses jambes et tranché l'arrière de ses cuisses. Il tomba alors dans un cri de douleur. Sans prendre la peine de me ressaisir, je sautais sur un second individus qui semblait m'avoir repéré. Je n'eus aucun mal à lui faire perdre l'équilibre et à l'assommer avec mon coude,mais il avait tout de même eut le temps de planter sa lame tout près de mon flan. Le troisième me donna plus de fil à retordre. J'essayais de l'esquiver sur la gauche mais son bras frappa sur mon bassin, me coupant le souffle. Je l'égratignais au niveau de la joue, mais dans un élan de rapidité, il me projeta sur le mur de derrière. Je tentais de me relever mais il s'écrasa de tout son poids sur mes côtes. Je grimaçais de douleur mais à la vue du couteau qu'il tenait dans sa main droite et qui s'approchait dangereusement de ma gorge, je mis ma douleur de côté et agrippais les bords du couteau pour le repousser. Mes forces me quittaient et je voyais le tranchant de l'arme pratiquement sur ma carotide. Je refusais de mourir d'une façon aussi idiote. J'eus une pensée pour Clint. Mais alors que je rassemblais mes dernières forces, une main salvatrice agrippa l'homme et le souleva avec une force incroyable. Je relevais difficilement en position assise pour apercevoir une fine silhouette faire virevolter l'individu dans les airs, avant de le mettre à terre et de lui trancher la gorge purement et simplement. Un rictus dégoûté se forma sur mon visage à la vue du sang. Mais ce qui me révulsait encore plus, c'était que le sang en question était de couleur jaune poisseux.

Je frottais mes yeux remplis de poussière et les levais vers la personne à qui je devais la vie. Ce n'était qu'autre que Loki, qui me tendait sa main pour m'aider à me relever. Ses yeux n'avaient rien de moqueurs, ni même malicieux. Je glissais alors ma main dans la sienne et il me tira sans être pour autant brusque. Une fois sur pieds je retirais prestement ma main de la sienne. J'observais les alentours. Six corps jonchaient actuellement sur le sol. La plupart étaient morts, mais je devinais que deux d'entre eux étaient seulement inconscients.

Loki mit un genou à terre, près d'un des corps. Il activa sa magie et la véritable apparence de l'homme fut mise à jour. J'approchais et découvris que « l'homme » en question avait la peau verte avec trois étrange lignes verticales qui ornaient son menton. Son visage était carré et ses oreilles pointues.

\- Ce sont des Skrulls, ils peuvent prendre l'apparence des gens avec qui ils ont des contacts.

\- Intéressant, donc ils sont à la botte de Galactus ?

\- En quelque sorte, disons qu'ils ont un compromis.

\- Lequel ?

\- Galactus prends l'énergie de Midgard et les Skrulls ses habitants.

Je hochais lentement la tête. Donc c'était ça leur fameux plan. Loki se releva finalement en époussetant ses manches et ses genoux. Son visage comptait plusieurs coupures, dont une plus importante qui allait de sa lèvre à son front sur le côté droit de son visage. Je remarquais aussi qu'il avait revêtu son éternelle tunique verte asgardienne.

\- Loki ?

\- Mh ?

Il tourna la tête en ma direction et je lui assénais un puissant coup de poing sur sa joue droite. Sa tête resta presque en place mais elle partie tout de même un peu sur la gauche. Il eu alors un mouvement de mâchoire pour se remettre du coup et porta sa main à sa joue. Il me lança un regard à mi-chemin entre l'incompréhension et l'amusement. Il était vraiment taré.

\- Et bien je dois avouer que je ne m'y attendais pas vraiment

\- La prochaine fois, prenez soin de me prévenir avant de m'utiliser comme bon vous semble.

\- Mes baisers sont-ils si affreux ?

Je levais les yeux au ciel pour toute réponse alors que son rire désabusé emplissait la pièce. Au moins il avait deviné. Je me baissais pour fouiller les skrulls à terre. Je ne trouvais rien hormis un petit appareil de forme ovale et qui ressemblait fortement à une balise. Après avoir pris tous les appareils sur les corps, Loki s'occupa de les faire disparaître.

Après avoir fait le ménage. Mes muscles tiraillés me rappelèrent douloureusement. Ainsi que ma blessure situé sur ma hanche qui me faisait d'avantage souffrir que les autres. Je plaquais ma main sur ma blessure pour stopper le sang qui s'en écoulait. Loki ne manqua pas la faiblesse qui s'emparait peu à peu de moi. Il eu juste le temps de glisser un bras autours de mes épaules avant que mes jambes me lâchent. Je dois avouer que son aide n'était pas superflue,mais jamais je ne l'aurais avoué à voix haute. Avant de tomber dans une inconscience cotonneuse, je sentis un flux de chaleur, une lueur verte puis le noir complet.

Un frisson glacé caressa ma peau. Puis une morsure ardente prit d'assaut mon corps. Je voulais fuir cette horrible douleur. Mais quelque chose me retenait fermement, je me débattais encore encore et encore. La pièce rouge se présenta devant moi, la table de métal froid, le sourire cruel de la directrice. Elle tenait des chaussons de danseuses dans ses mains. Elle me les tendait avec un sourire peu naturel. Je les prenais et quand je les regardais, ils avaient été remplacés par un revolver. Mes yeux se déplacèrent autours de moi, j'étais terrifiée. La pièce rouge avait été transformé en un espèce de théâtre. J'étais sur scène et des hommes sans visage m'observaient. Je ne pouvais pas fuir. Des cibles tournaient à une allure folle autour de moi. Je tirais, je tirais encore car je ne pouvais que faire ça. J'entendais des pleurs, parfois des rires.

Puis le décor changea encore, la directrice était de nouveau à mes côté mais ses yeux étaient devenus jaunes et une substance noirâtre s'échappait de sa bouche. « Tu dois réussir le test ! Tu dois tuer ! Tu dois tuer ! Tu dois réussir le test ! Tu n'es bonne qu'a ça !» Non Non ! Je ne voulais pas entendre ces mots. Je secouais la tête et fuyais. J'étais dans une cour de récréation.

Je courrais toujours mais elle semblait sans fin alors je m'arrêtais à bout de souffle. J'avais une couette des deux côtés de ma tête et une petite robe blanche ornée de petites fleurs bleues. Un groupe d'enfant m'avait entouré. « Tu n'es rien ! Tu n'es rien ! Tu ne sers à rien ! Tes cheveux sont de la couleur des enfers ! Tu iras en enfer ! Tu n'es pas comme nous ! Tu n'es pas comme nous ! Natasha l'impure ! Natasha l'impure ! Natasha la fille du démon !» Les rires, encore des rires, les rires méchants de mes camarades. Mes larmes et ma robe en lambeau.

Alors je courrais, encore pour échapper à cette méchanceté. Puis mon arme refit surface et je m'en saisis pour tuer toutes les personnes autours de moi. En m'approchant je me rendis compte avec horreur que le corps de Clint était étendu à mes pieds, puis celui de Tony, de Bruce, de Thor. Horrifiée je trébuchais et me retrouvais en position assise. Des menottes entravaient mes mains et mes pieds. J'étais dans une pièce noire. « Tu as échoué le test ». La voix de la directrice mais pas de trace d'elle. Une nouvelle douleur fulgurante transperça ma poitrine. Une lame était plantée au niveau de mon cœur. « Tu n'aura plus besoin de ça ». Avant qu'elle ne se retire tout s'arrêta. Comme un arrêt sur image. Je tournais fiévreusement la tête pour en connaître la raison. Une douce chaleur m'enveloppa.

« Natasha tu dois te battre »

Cette voix me disait quelque chose. Ma respiration s'accéléra et une lueur d'espoir se fit en moi. J'essayais en vain de me défaire de mes chaînes.

« Je ne peux pas ! J'en suis incapable ! »

« Et pourtant tu le peux, ta place n'est pas ici parmi les ombres. »

« Dites moi comment faire ! Je ne peux pas y arriver seule ! Je ne veux pas être seule. »

« Vous n'avez jamais été seule Natasha. Revenez. »

« Comment pouvez vous le savoir ? Vous n'êtes pas à ma place ! »

« Je l'ai vécu également, pas dans les même conditions que vous, mais assez longtemps pour connaître la solitude et la méchanceté »

« Je n'ai jamais été aimé, je n'ai jamais été apprécié. »

« Ce n'est plus le cas maintenant. Alors laissez la place au futur et laissez ce passé ne devenir qu'un souvenir perdu. Des personnes vous aiment, bien plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer »

Il eut un léger silence et je pris peur que mon interlocuteur ne soit parti mais il reprit peu de temps après.

« Je vous aime également Natasha. Évidemment, pas comme tout le monde. Mais mon cœur a fait son choix. Donc vous devez revenir. Pour eux, pour Clint. »

Cette voix était si velouté et douce. Ses propos me laissaient un peu perplexe. Je me demandais vraiment qui se cachait derrière cette voix. Je repensais à Clint. A son sourire malin accroché aux lèvres. A ses yeux chaleureux quand il posait son regard sur moi.

« Comment faire pour revenir ? »

« Réveillez vous Natasha. »

Je restais interloquée. Je me concentrais mais je n'y arrivais pas. Je désespérais.

« Vous pouvez le faire ! Vous avez vaincu plus fort ! Vous pouvez le combattre ! Vous avez prouvé au monde de quoi vous étiez capable ! Donc réveillez vous ! Réveillez vous ! Natasha réveille toi !

Je me sentis tiré de toutes part mais aucun son ne sorti de ma gorge. Une lumière aveuglante prenait place autour de moi. Je me concentrais sur mes amis. Était-ce la fin ?

Soudain je pris une profonde inspiration et ouvrais les yeux. Ma respiration s'était affolée. Je sentais un contact. Je rencontrais deux orbes bleus aux nuances très prononcées de vert. Je sentais alors aussi deux mains fraîches sur chacune de mes tempes. Ainsi qu'un front collé au miens. Je n'osais rien faire. C'était si peu prévisible. Mais avant que je n'ai au le temps de parler. Il s'était redressé aussi doucement que rapidement. Il tourna les talons dans la pièce que je devinais être ma chambre. Arrivé devant la porte, il l'ouvrit mais resta sur le pas de la porte. Loki tourna légèrement sa tête dans ma direction.

\- Bon retour parmi nous Natasha

Puis il referma derrière lui, me laissant abasourdi. Au moins maintenant, je pouvais mettre un prénom sur la voix de mes songes.


	11. Chapter 11

Note de l'auteur : Le chapitre 11 est arrivé ! Youpi ! ( ou pas xD ) Breef bonne lecture !;)

 _ **Pomme :**_ Je sais que ça peux paraître un peu trop pour un pitit bisous:S mais c'était pour bien montrer que notre chère Natasha elle se laisse pas faire et qu'elle le montre ;) Mais ne t'en fais pas il y aura d'autre bisous sans coup de poing xD. Merci beaucoup ! Je me suis dit que comme ça ça montrait bien l'attachement que Loki à pour Natasha, sans tomber dans la romance guimauve ( du style il l'embrasse et pouf ! Elle se réveille XD ) Je suis heureuse que l'idée t'es plus ;). Ne t'en fais pas pour le rapprochement, c'est pour bientôt, mais comme ils sont aussi têtu l'un que l'autre et bah ils rames :S. Mais pas de panique au prochain chapitre, il y aura du rapprochement. C'est juste qu'ils sont pas trop conscient qu'ils s'attirent ( Enfin Loki si mais pas Natasha ), donc c'est pas facile pour eux d'apprivoiser ce sentiment ;) ( surtout Loki qui est un peu paumé niveau sentiments xD ) Je suis également que l'intrigue te plaise ;) A bientôt ! ;D Bisous ! :)

 _ **Anna :**_ Wouaw ! Tant que ça ? XD Bah moi aussi je t'aime ! ( Aller on est s'aime tous ! ). Merci beaucoup en tout cas, ça me fait très plaisir qu'elle te plaise à ce point :). Et ne t'en fait pas, tu poste un com quand tu veux, de la longueur que tu veux, à l'heure que tu veux ! ;D Ça me fera toujours plaisir ! ;) A bientôt ! :) Bisous :)

 _ **Madness-Sadness :**_ C'est la moindre des choses ! J'essaye de poster rapidement pour ne pas faire trop impatienter les lecteurs. En tant que lectrice régulière de fanfics, je sais ce que ça fait d'attendre longtemps avant qu'un nouveau chapitre d'une fic qu'on aime bien sorte ! Et c'est énervant ( en tout cas pour moi ) donc je me suis promis de toujours poster le plus vite possible ;). C'est vrai ? Je suis contente de l'entendre ! Je suis pas vraiment douée pour décrire une scène de bagarre alors ça me rassure (t'inquiète chaque fois que j'en lisais une je me demandais toujours, ce sont des acrobates ? Comment ils font pour être à la fois sur le mur et sur le sol ? XD ). Ouiiiii c'est le moment ou elle est le plus vulnérable ;) j'ai trouvé que c'était le meilleurs moment pour révéler ses véritables angoisses et faiblesses. Et puis notre pitit Loki n'est jamais très loin ! Ça les faits interagirent face à face, sans notion d'ennemis,ni même de rien du tout. Juste eux deux sentiments contre sentiments ;) Et puis je trouvait qu'il n'y avait pas meilleurs contact entre eux deux ! :) ( Ils sont mignons tout pleins sans être niais ! Je suis fière de mon exploits !:D ) Merci encore et pour les coup de poing, seul l'avenir nous le dira ! ;) A bientôt ! Bisous ! ;)

 _ **Mero :**_ Pas de panique ! Ce n'est pas grave du tout ! Ça m'arrive tout le temps xD. Et puis tu es pas à ma disposition ! ;). En tout cas heureuse que ce chapitre t'es plus ! ;) Et oui notre chère Natasha n'est pas insensible au charme de notre beau ténébreux ! Je suis contente que tu trouve chou que Loki lui ENFIN avoué ( fallait bien qu'il le fasse un jour le pitit sacripant !;) ). Effectivement c'était pour toi cette phrase ! XD J'ai pensé à toi pour la couleur de ses yeux et je me suis dit pourquoi pas mettre les deux ? Comme ça tout le monde est content !:D ( meilleur compromis de tout les temps ! ). Je suis contente que le chapitre t'es plus ! Et oui ! Il faut bien pousser nos petits tourtereaux ! Et c'est la première scène de bagarre que j'écris doc je suis heureuse qu'elle n'est pas tourné en autre boudin ! Merci encore pour ton travail ( toujours aussi fan de tes corrections ! Je m'en lasserais jamais ! ^^) A bientôt ! Bisous ! :)

* * *

Chapitre 11 : **Discutions embarrassantes**

* * *

Natasha venait de s'évanouir entre mes bras. Et j'avais peur de comprendre de quoi il s'agissait. Je glissais un bras sous ses cuisses et l'autre sous son dos pour mieux la soutenir et la porter. Je nous téléportais instantanément dans l'appartement. J'ouvrais alors la porte de sa chambre avec rapidité. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre la lenteur alors que son état était critique. Je la déposais doucement sur le lit et m'attelais déjà à enlever sa robe. Je faisais ça le plus délicatement et le plus rapidement possible. Une fois fait, je regardais de plus près sa blessure au flanc. J'avais vu juste. La lame qui avait fait cette entaille était imprégnée de poison.

Un poison relativement violent. Je ne perdais pas de temps et activais déjà ma magie autour de la blessure. Mais la réaction de Natasha ne se fit pas attendre. Elle se cambra violemment sur le lit et ses traits étaient crispés par la douleur. Je savais que ce n'était pas une partie de plaisir mais je devais opérer tant que le poison n'avait pas atteint le cœur. Mais elle s'agitait trop pour que je puisse en puisse neutraliser et éliminer le poison. Je fis alors quelque chose que je n'avais pas fait depuis longtemps. Quelque chose que je pensais ne plus avoir à faire. Je fermais les yeux et me concentrais.

« Thor, j'ai besoin de toi. S'il te plais viens. Vite. »

Je sentais la connexion avec mon frère. Il m'avait entendu, cela ne faisait aucun doute. C'était étrange de ressentir ce lien qui était si profondément enfoui refaire surface. Thor allait sans doute vouloir me parler. Je n'en avais aucune envie. Il allait encore sortir ses grandes morales et son discours sur la famille et ça allait mal finir comme à chaque fois. Même si j'étais le plus doué pour les mots, il magnait bien la parole quand ça me concernait.

Il était le bon j'étais le mauvais. Thor le ying et moi le yang. On pourrait penser qu'il en avait toujours été ainsi, mais c'est faux. Il y a longtemps, Thor et moi étions inséparables. Mais les temps avaeint changés et les mentalités avec. Je chassais mes pensées opportunes pour poser ma main sur la joue droite de ma belle espionne. Elle était glacée. Pour l'instant j'arrivais à maintenir le poison mais j'avais besoin qu'on la retienne pour que je puisse continuer sans qu'elle ne se blesse par mégarde. Je caressais doucement sa joue. Sa peau était d'une blancheur que je n'aimais guère.

Mais bien vite une pluie torrentielle accompagnée d'un grondement de tonnerre se fit entendre. Puis la fenêtre de la chambre s'ouvrit en fracas sur l'imposante silhouette de Thor. Il rentra en posant Mjöllnir à terre. Il s'avança vers moi en s'arrêtant devant le lit, face à moi. Son regard divergea sur Natasha. Plus précisément sur la main que j'avais laissé sur la joue de ma douce espionne. Je m'en rendis compte en voyant ses yeux s'attarder sur son visage. Je retirais donc rapidement ma main. Quel idiot je faisais. Il me regarda droit dans les yeux. Malgré la gravité de la situation, ses yeux contenaient une lueur de malice. Il savait, et je détestais ça.

\- La lame qui l'a blessée était recouverte de poison, j'ai besoin que tu la maintiennes pendant que j'essaye d'éliminer cet infâme poison.

\- Vous avez été attaqué ?

\- C'est plutôt nous qui les avons attaqués, il le fallait. Des Skulls se cachent parmi les humains

\- Des Skulls ?! Je croyais leur race éteinte.

\- Apparemment non. Retiens la maintenant.

Thor hocha la tête avant de maintenir fermement le haut du corps de Natasha avec un bras et ses jambes de l'autre. J'avançais ma main à quelques centimètres de la plaie et activais ma magie avant de fermer les yeux. Je visualisais ainsi tous les endroits où le poison c'était logé. Malgré la forte poigne de Thor, Natasha se débattait et gémissait de douleur. J'essayais de ne pas y penser. Je me focalisais sur le trajet du poison et concentrais toute ma rage à l'éradiquer. Je glaçais d'abord l'ensemble des cellules du poison et les faisaient imploser avant de les faire disparaître. Et ce pour chaque vaisseau sanguin.

L'agitation de Natasha se calma peu à peu. L'opération dura en tout trois heures entières. J'étais épuisé mais je n'abandonnais pas pour autant. Pas avant que son corps ne soit entièrement purifié. Une fois toutes traces de poison exterminées, je ré ouvrais les yeux en soupirant discrètement. Je regardais le visage de ma belle russe. Il était toujours aussi blanc mais elle semblait s'être calmée. Je sentais que Thor épiait mes faits et gestes. Je reportais alors mon regard sur lui. Un léger sourire ornait ses lèvres. Je savais ce que cela signifiait chez lui. Mais je pris soin de l'ignorer superbement.

\- Son organisme ne contient plus de poison, mais elle va sans doute rester quelques jours inconsciente. On ne se remet pas immédiatement sur pieds après une telle intervention.

\- Tu lui a sauvé la vie mon frère.

Thor m'adressait maintenant un large sourire. Mais je ne répondis pas. Que répondre à ça d'ailleurs ? Je l'avais fait pour elle. Natasha le méritait plus que quiconque. Mais mon cœur ne put s'empêcher de se resserrer. Ça m'agacait. Je levais les yeux et répondais donc par un léger sourire franc. J'attrapais la couverture et la recouvris avant de sortir de la chambre suivi de mon frère.

Une fois dans le salon, je me laisse tomber sans grâce sur le canapé. Je passe un main sur mon visage. Thor s'assoie face à moi et m'observe. Je n'aime pas quand il fait ça. J'ai l'impression qu'il cherche à savoir tout de mes pensées.

\- Tu éprouves quelque chose à l'égard de dame Natasha ?

Je faillis m'étouffer. Au moins il allait droit au but. Un léger rire nerveux m'échappa. Il était intelligent quand il le voulait.

\- Non. Je t'ai déjà dit que les sentiments amoureux ne m'atteignaient pas.

\- Épargne-moi tes mensonges Loki. Tu n'es pas indifférent à elle, c'est certain.

Je tournais la tête. Ses déductions m'énervaient. Justement parce qu'elles étaient vraies.

\- Ta façon de la regarder. Tes gestes envers elle. Je ne t'ai jamais vu être aussi doux envers une personne. Tu es également inquiet, ça se voit. Tu lui as sauvé la vie alors que tu es censé haïr cette race. Ne le nie pas Loki. Je te connais mieux que quiconque, tu ne peux pas me leurrer.

Je soupirais. Je ne pouvais pas faire marche arrière. Je ne lui avais pas donné de véritable excuses ou autres. Il ne me croirait pas. Je le regardais donc droit dans les yeux.

\- Que veux-tu savoir cher frère ?

Un autre sourire vint illuminer son visage et ses yeux se mirent à pétiller. Je levais déjà les yeux au ciel. Qu'est-ce que je n'avais pas été dire.

\- Depuis quand ? Où ? Pourquoi ? Est-ce que tu as commencé à lui faire la cour ?

Il s'émoustillait comme un enfant dans son siège. Et ses questions me gênaient. Surtout la dernière. Je ne savais pas dans quelle réalité vivait Thor. Malgré ça mon visage ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'échauffer recouvrant mes joues d'une légère rougeur. J'avais l'impression d'être faible.

\- Arrête un peu de gesticuler Thor, tu es ridicule. Comment veux-tu que je sache à quel moment c'est arrivé ? Je n'ai strictement aucune idée de où c'était et encore moins pourquoi. Et puis tu me vois lui faire la cour ? Désolé de te le dire ainsi mon frère mais nous ne vivons pas dans un monde enchanté rose et pleins de couleurs et de gentillesse ! C..Ce n'est même pas de l'amour ! Je la trouve juste plus intéressante que la plupart des autres fourmis de son espèce ! Et puis je ne sais pas si tu es au courant mais je suis censé être celui qui vous pratiquement tous tués, ce qui ne facilite pas les choses.

J'avais soufflé ces derniers mots en baissant légèrement la tête. Thor quant à lui avait opté pour le silence. Silence qui fut de courte durée car son puissant rire retentissait dans la pièce. Je le regardais incrédule en haussant un sourcil. Je me demandais s'il était sérieux. Il se leva et me tira avec lui. Puis il m'attira dans une de ses puissante étreinte virile. J'écarquillais les yeux. C'était un imbécile heureux. Pourtant cela ne m'empêcha pas d'apprécier cet élan de tendresse de sa part. Je pouvais bien lui accorder ça.

\- Mon jeune frère est amoureux ! Il faut fêter ça !

\- THOR ! Je ne suis pas amoureux !

\- Pourtant tu ne l'as pas nié tout à l'heure ! Aller ! Laisse parler ton cœur pour une fois !

Je me renfrognais déjà et voulais quitter ses bras mais il les resserra encore plus au point de me couper la respiration.

\- Thor... Tu m'étouffes...

\- Oh, pardonne moi.

Il relâcha son emprise et me libéra de son étreinte. Mais son sourire restait en place. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu de contact avec mon frère. Étrangement cela m'avait manqué au fond de moi. Par les Neufs Royaumes ! Si ça continuait, j'allais devenir aussi émotif que mon frère !

\- Il faudrait sans doute avertir tes amis de l'état de Natasha.

Il acquiesça et sortit le rectangle de métal de sa poche pour appeler ses coéquipiers. J'entendais d'ici les reproches de Barton et les sarcasmes de Stark. Une fois fait, il le rangea et vint de nouveau vers moi.

\- Il est amusant de constater que toi aussi tu éprouves de l'attirance envers une humaine, comme moi.

C'est vrai quand y repensant, il n'avait pas tort. Je m'étais si souvent moqué de son amour pour une mortelle et maintenant je savais ce qu'il ressentait. Et pourtant ce n'est pas faute d'avoir tenté de ne pas y prêter attention. Mais c'était puissant. Trop puissant pour mon propre bien.

\- Si je pouvais m'en passer, je le ferais mon frère.

\- Oh non tu ne le ferais pas !

\- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

\- Quand tu es emprisonné dans ce sentiment, rien ne peut t'en défaire. Même ton propre cœur ne t'appartient plus.

Il me glissa un clin d'œil en plus de ses paroles. Je secouais négligemment ma tête avec moi-même un léger sourire. J'avais l'impression que rien ne c'était passé. Que l'épisode des Chitauris n'avait jamais existé. Ni rien avant, pas de Géant des Glaces, pas de destructeur, ni même ma véritable apparence. Juste Thor et moi. Juste deux frères.

L'arrivée de tout le groupe des Avengers interrompit mes le cours de mes pensées. Barton se dirigea vers moi et me plaqua contre le mur en enserrant ses doigts autours de ma gorge.

\- Pourquoi tu l'as emmené là-bas ! Je savais qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû rester avec toi ! Tu n'attires que des emmerdes !

Je pouvais aisément prendre le dessus et écraser ses poignets entre mes doigts en moins d'une seconde. Mais je le laissais déverser sa rage. Même un idiot aurait compris ses états d'âme. Thor l'empoigna tout de même pour le retenir à une distance raisonnable de moi avant de dire.

\- Ami Clint contrôlez vous !

\- Tu prends sa défense maintenant ?!

\- Il lui a sauvé la vie ! Il a passé toute son énergie à la soigner. J'étais là. Pas une seule fois il ne s'est arrêté. Ça a duré longtemps mais il a réussi. Loki n'est pas parfait mais lui faire porter la faute est une erreur.

\- Pour une fois que Tête de Bouc utilise sa tête pour autre chose que faire des conneries grosse comme lui, ça vaudrais bien du champagne de cent ans d'âge ça !

Le docteur Banner pouffa légèrement à la réplique de Stark. Barton en revanche grommela encore avant de passer entre nous pour aller voir Natasha. Ils restèrent longtemps avec elle avant de repartir pour calmer les réticences de Barton, Thor se proposa pour rester à mes côtés en cas de « débordements ».

Depuis cette visite, cinq jours passèrent. Cinq jours ou Natasha se partageait entre inconscience calme et violente fièvre. Quand la fièvre la prenait, je restais à ses côtés pour stabiliser son état. Souvent après l'avoir fait, je m'endormais sur une chaise de la pièce et me retrouvais avec une couverture me recouvrant. Je ne parlais pas beaucoup à Thor, mais nous n'avions pas besoin des mots pour nous comprendre. J'avais envoyé les appareils retrouvés sur les skrulls chez Stark, je savais qu'il en ferais bon usage.

Puis alors que j'allais voir Natasha pour son état, je la trouvais en pleine crise de fièvre. Elle devait être prise dans un puissant cauchemar à en juger son agitation et ses gémissements. Voyant son état plus que critique, je m'empressais de faire quelque chose pour elle. Elle risquait de faire un arrêt cardiaque. Je posais donc mon front contre le sien et fermais mes yeux tout en posant mes mains sur chacune de ses tempes. J'invoquais toute ma magie et lui transmettais tous ce que je pouvais pour apaiser sa douleur. Je voyais ses pensées. Elle avait peur. Je lui parlais donc avec tous les sentiments dont j'étais capable. Elle se sentait seule. Je lui disais tout ce qu'une personne censées aurait pu dire pour la rassurer. Je n'étais pas vraiment fait pour ce genre de choses. Je lui demandais de revenir. J'évoquais aussi mes sentiments. Je lui parlais également de Barton. Ma douce espionne se battait. Elle se battait contre elle-même, contre cet horrible passé que j'avais entraperçus. Enfin ses yeux s'ouvrir, en même temps que les miennes. Voyant dans quelle situation j'étais, je quittais la pièce rapidement en lui parlant à peine.

J'étais horrifié de ce qui venais de ce passer. Et les battements de mon stupide cœur ne m'aidaient pas. Je reprenais un peu constance et allais voir Thor. Il était en train de dévaliser le frigo. Ça ne m'étonnait pas le moins du monde.

\- Elle est réveillée.

Il se retourna vers moi et compris enfin le sens de mes mots. Un grand sourire vint orner ses lèvres.

\- C'est une bonne nouvelle ! Mais dit moi, pourquoi es tu aussi pâle ?

Les sourcils de Thor se froncèrent. Ça se voyait tant que ça ?

\- Disons que je l'ai un peu aidé à se réveiller.

\- Comment ça ?

\- J'ai communiqué avec elle à travers ses rêves.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent.

\- Tu peux faire ça ?

\- Apparemment oui, c'est la première fois que j'essaye.

\- C'est ton amour qui t'as guidé.

Je soupirais de lassitude et levais les yeux au ciel.

\- Thor... C'est niais... Nous ne sommes pas dans une de ses histoires ou le héros sauve la princesse endormie d'un tendre baiser d'amour ! Je ne suis pas ce genre de personne, j'ai juste pensé à accélérer les choses !

\- Mais pourtant tu ne l'as pas fait comme si c'était une personne quelconque. Il y a quelque chose en toi qui a changé Loki, tu ne le sais sans doute pas mais moi je le vois.

Il m'enserra quelques secondes l'épaule avant de se diriger vers la chambre de Natasha. Je restais donc seul sur ses mots. Avec un second soupire plus appuyé que le précédent, j'allais dans le salon. Je choisissais un livre dans la grande bibliothèque avant de m'asseoir et de commencer la lecture de l'œuvre. J'entendais parfois des rires percés les murs. Je haussais un sourcil agacé.

Puis mon frère revint enfin. Il passa près de moi avec un sourire calculateur aux lèvres. J'aimais de moins en moins ça. Il préparait quelque chose. Il fallait que je fasse attention à lui et ses idées suspectes.

Quand la dernière ligne du livre se présenta à mes yeux, la soirée était bien avancée et Thor devait déjà ronfler depuis longtemps. Compte tenu de la fatigue que j'accumulais, je décidais donc qu'il était temps pour l'heure des songes. Mais avant de me glisser sous les draps, je ne pus me résoudre à aller rendre une visite à ma belle espionne. J'ouvrais donc doucement sa porte et m'avançais silencieusement près de son lit. J'observais le moindre de ses traits. Les couleurs de son visage revenaient déjà. J'étais assez soulagé de le remarquer et sur cette dernière pensée, je tournais les talons. Mais une main agrippa mon poignet.

\- Attendez, Loki.

Je me figeais à l'entente de cette voix. Je n'osais pas tourner la tête. C'était la deuxième fois que je me faisais surprendre. Néanmoins, je me tournais légèrement en sa direction. Ses yeux n'étaient pas froids. Et ses doigts autours de mon poignet encore moins.


	12. Chapter 12

Note de l'auteur : Et hop chapitre 12 ! Petite information ! Je fais ma rentrée le 26 août, et comme je pars en internat, je posterais mes chapitres tout les week-end. :/ J'espère que cela ne vous dérangera pas trop. Bonne lecture ! :)

 _ **Pomme :**_ Impatiente ? A ce point ?! ;D Je suis contente d'être la cause de ton impatiente !;) Merci pour tes compliments ça me réchauffe le cœur tu es adorable ! ( bisous tout plein parce tu es gentille ! ) Et pour le lemon je ne sais pas encore... Je suis pas très à l'aise avec le sexe mais on verra bien au fil des chapitre ! Tout est possible !;D A bientôt et gros bisous !;)

 _ **Madness-Sadness :**_ Je suis heureuse que la discussion entre nos deux Dieux t'es fait rigoler. Et ne t'en fait pas ce n'est pas aussi simple. Disons que c'est juste une entrée en matière ! ;) Et puis Thor à un peu profiter du fait que Loki soit fatigué pour lui poser trente mille questions ! Oui Thor est niaaaais ! Hihi ! J'adore qu'il soit comme ça alors bah voilà ;) Et j'ai fait exprès pour la fin ! Mouhahahaha je suis très sadique et c'est fait exprès !:D ( Revanche sur les marchmallo ! ) A bientôt et bisous !:D

 _ **Quetshe :**_ Merci beaucoup ! Je heureuse qu'ils te plaisent autant ! ;). C'est vrai pour le Loki/Tasha ? Youpiiiiii ça c'est super ! :D Et je suis contente que tu apprécie leurs relation ! ;) Et la relation de Loki/ Thor aussi ! Bah dit donc ! Ça fait beaucoup de compliment ça ! Et ça me fait drôlement plaisir ;) A l'idée du poison c'est arrivé vraiment sur un coup de tête ! Et je te laisse découvrir ce chapitre pour en savoir plus ! ( En espérant qu'il te plaise !;D ) A bientôt et bisous ! ;)

 _ **Mero :**_ Et oui ! Ca bouge ça bouge ! Pas super vite mais ça bouge ! Il est mignon notre petit Thorounet n'est-ce pas ?;D Oui Jane fera une apparition c'est prévu ;) Je ne sais pas exactement combien de chapitre va contenir la fic mais il reste encore quelque chapitres ! ( Je pense entre 20/25 mais ça reste à voir ;) ) on est à peu près au trois quart de la fic mais tout ça est suggestif bien sur :D. Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai déjà résolu le problème dans ma petite tête ( Hé oui ! Je prépare tout à l'avance ! Niark niark niark ) En tout cas pour Loki et Natasha pour Thor et Jane et bahhh... Il se démerde ! ( oui je suis méchante:) ) Je trouve ta nouvelle technique très pratique et elle m'aide beaucoup:D Tu fais toujours du aussi bon travail et je te béni pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi. Moi aussi j'adore le Loki/ Tasha ! D'ailleurs c'est une fic qui m'a donner envie d'écrire ma propre fic ! Elle était si bien écrite *-* Bref je te laisse lire tranquillement ce chapitre ! A bientôt et bisous !;) (Au fait oui Loki à bien aimé enlever la robe de notre belle Natasha ! Le petit coquin ! ;D )

 _ **Anna :**_ De rien j'aime répondre au reviews ( surtout aux gentilles comme les tiennes ! ) Et puis je tiens à ce que les lecteurs voit que leurs avis comptent énormément pour moi donc voilà :). Je suis heureuse que mon rythme de publication soit autant apprécié, je ne compte pas m'arrêter ! ( Mais je dois prévenir que bientôt je ferais ma rentrée donc la publication de mes chapitres se feront tout les week-ends :S ). Wouaw ! Ça me va droit au cœur ce que tu me dit ! C'est vrai que c'est pas facile d'écrire parfois de long chapitre mais je n'ai pas envie de bâcler, au risque de passer pour une maniaque ! :D. pour Loki, c'est vrai que ce n'est pas tout le temps un personnage facile à maîtriser, son caractère est complexe et parfois il faut s'imaginer à sa place pour voir comment il serait parfait dans telle ou telle situation. Et je DETESTE la guimauve ! Je trouve que c'est inutile de dénaturer un personnage avec des actions qu'il ne ferais sans doutes pas, mais bon je suis peut-être mal placée pour dire ça:S . Hihi ! J'adore ton terme 'ship' je trouve ça adorable ! Haha ! L'amnésie ! Grand mystère autour de ça. Je ne peut rien te dire pour l'instant mais je te dit juste que c'est un des pilier de la fiction ! ( oui je suis trèèèèèèès diabolique mouhahahahaha ! ) tu me fait trop compliemeeeeennt ! Je vais finir par ressembler à une tomate ! Merci beaucoup ! Je suis très heureuse que mon écriture, mon vocabulaire et mon adaptation te plaise ! Au début je devais pas mettre « je » mais bon après je me suis dit que ce serais une pite intéressante à explorer :) T'en fait pas j'aime qu'on me critique ! (non je suis pas maso xD ) Ca me permet de changer des choses et mieux les construire :). Le fait que Loki se dévoile vite est tout à fait normal. Pour le baiser, c'est parce que il sait que Natasha va l'interpréter comme une de ses techniques donc pas moyens de se faire griller ! Et puis il en avait envie ! ( Loki est une diva qui fait toujours ce qu'il à envie de faire donc bah voilà xD ) Et la déclaration c'est parce qu'il à peur que Natasha ne se réveille pas. Et en effet ! Tu as vu juste ! Natasha se souvient de la voix mais pas des paroles ! Donc pas de soucis !:D. Je suis contente que tu trouve mes personnage sont bien adaptés ! ( Tant de gentillesse en toi ! Je peux te garder ?:D ) Et Pour Clint et bien... c'est une surprise niark niark niark ! Et oui je suis une vilaine piegeuse diabolique et très vile ! Parce que j'aime vous faire attendre et mijoter un peu ! En tout cas merci pour tes remarques constructives et tes adorables compliements. Au plaisir de te revoir ! A très bientôt et gros bisous !;D

* * *

Chapitre 12 : **Le calme avant la tempête**

* * *

Après que Loki se soit éclipsé, j'avais eu le droit à la visite de Thor. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit lui le premier à venir me voir. Je me demandais également si tout les autres Avengers étaient là. Il était vêtu avec des vêtement terriens. Son large sourire illuminait la pièce. Il était contagieux car un léger sourire vint déjà orner mes lèvres.

\- Dame Natasha ! Qu'il est bon de vous revoir en meilleur santé.

\- Je suis également contente d'être de nouveau là Thor et de vous voir par la même occasion.

Il semblait heureux car son sourire s'élargissait encore. Si ça continuait, son sourire allait atteindre la pointe de ses oreilles ! Je lui proposais de s'asseoir. Il le fit sans me quitter des yeux. Je ne lui disais pas, mais sa présence me faisait un bien considérable. J'avais besoin de le sentir près de moi pour chasser mes sombres souvenirs. Et chasser par dessus tout cette voix grave et douce qui ne souhaitait pas partir de mon esprit.

\- Vous nous avez fait une sacrée peur. Vous êtes restée cinq jours dans l'inconscience. Et la fièvre vous prenait souvent.

\- J'en suis désolée. Mais maintenant c'est fini.

\- En tout cas Clint à été le plus inquiet d'entre nous. Au point d'en venir aux mains avec Loki.

Mes yeux s'agrandirent sous la surprise. Il avait réellement fait ça ? Ce n'était pas le genre de Clint de se laisser emporter aussi vite. Au fond de moi j'espérais que Loki n'avait pas souffert. Attendez... Pourquoi je pense une telle chose moi ? Je secouais la tête et fermais les yeux pour le chassez de ma tête. Même lorsqu'il n'était pas là, il trouvait le moyen de me parasiter.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien Dame Natasha ?

Voyant dans quel état je me mettais, je reprenais tout de suite une posture plus détendue. Et j'offrais en même temps un sourire rassurant à Thor.

\- Excusez moi Thor, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées. Et s'il vous plaît, cessez de m'appeler Dame Natasha, Natasha suffit amplement.

Il sembla réfléchir quelques secondes avant de sourire de nouveau.

\- Dans se cas vous pouvez me tutoyer et je ferais de même.

\- Marché conclus !

Puis sans vraiment de raison, un rire nous pris en même temps. C'était incontrôlable mais délivreur de toute pression. Le calme revint doucement dans la chambre.

\- Loki à été blessé lui aussi ?

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'éprouvais le besoin de lui demander. D'ailleurs il me regarda d'une étrange manière, avec une sorte de petite lueur de malice dans les yeux. Il me cachait quelque chose.

\- Non fort heureusement. Il à passé pratiquement l'entièreté de ses journées à s'occuper de votre état et à vous surveiller lors de vos fréquentes fièvres. J'étais présent lorsque que vous étiez au abord de la mort. Il m'a demandé de vous retenir alors qu'il s'occupait votre blessure. Il à mit beaucoup d'énergie et de temps pour vous soigner de ce poison mortel. J'étais d'ailleurs très impressionné, auparavant, jamais il n'aurais mit autant de vigueur à soigner un humain.

\- Je lui suis reconnaissante. Mais je suis d'accord avec toi, il à changé. Est-ce que ça à un rapport avec la femme dont vous parliez tout les deux ?

Je lui lançais un regard amusé. Après mon réveil, j'avais surpris des brides de conversation. Je savais qu'ils parlaient d'une femme mais pas dans quel contexte. Et ma curiosité avait été piquée. Loki aurait-il assez de sentiments pour éprouver quoi que ce soit à l'égard d'une autre personne ? Quant à Thor, il avait comme qui dirait « beugé ». Mais il se reprit vite avec un de ses sourires éclatant et des yeux pétillants.

\- Haha ! Je vois que tu es au courant ! En effet il s'agissait bien d'une femme. Loki n'a jamais été très à l'aise avec les sentiments, mais il beau me dire toutes les inepties qu'il veut, je sais que son amour pour cet femme est bien réel. Mais il est si renfermé sur lui même et têtu qu'il ne l'avouera jamais.

\- Je n'ai jamais vu Loki sous cet angle. Je me demande sur qui il à jeté son dévolu. Personnellement je pensais que Loki serait plutôt du genre « Je garde à moi tout seul cette personne et le premier qui la touche je le trucide lentement ».

Thor éclata de rire à cette remarque, rehaussant mon sourire par la même occasion.

\- Tu sais, il n'a pas toujours été comme ça, comme il est devenu. Autrefois Il utilisait était son intelligence à bon escient et il était toujours très sûr de lui. Il ne pouvait exister meilleur conseiller que lui sur Asgard. Il était fort avec les mots et s'en servait d'armes comme moi je me sert de mon marteau. Il avait toujours ses mots pour rassurer ou pour faire rire. Les gens ne l'aimaient pas car à côté de lui ils se sentaient ridiculisés tant Loki possédaient toutes sorte de qualités. En plus de son don pour la parole, il était très doux contrairement à la plupart des Asgardiens, d'ailleurs les hommes le considéraient trop femme pour qu'il se joignent à eux, et les femmes trop sensible pour faire de lui un amant. Alors ils lui ont forgés une réputation minable et personne n'a rien dit, laissant leurs vengeance s'assouvir. Moi même j'ai fermés les yeux alors qu'il avait besoin de moi. Sans doute les choses aurait été différentes si j'étais intervenu. Puis il à commencer à diverger et la découverte de sa véritable nature n'a fait qu'empirer la noirceur de son esprit. Et il est devenu ce qu'il est aujourd'hui. Ce que toutes ces personnes pensaient de lui.

Je me sentais touchée par la déclaration de Thor. C'était en effet un bien triste changement qui c'était opéré sur Loki. Je comprenait mieux pourquoi il était ainsi et ne pouvait m'empêcher d'éprouver de la compassion pour lui. Un voile avait recouvert les yeux de Thor. Il se sentait coupable par rapport à son frère. Je posais ma main sur son avant bras en signe de réconfort et un léger sourire vint orner ses lèvres.

\- Loki ne redeviendra jamais comme il était avant, mais tu peux essayer de le faire revenir un peu à la raison. Il n'est pas perdu. Il y a encore du bon en lui. J'en suis la preuve vivante. Il aurait très bien pu me laisser périr et pourtant il à fait le choix de me soigner alors que je suis aussi signifiante qu'un insecte pour lui.

Je restais surprise de mes propres propos. J'avais réellement pris la défense de Loki. Cette histoire de sentiment me montait à la tête. Thor ouvrit la bouche mais la referma presque immédiatement. Il serra sa main dans la mienne avec un sourire de remerciement pour moi avant de se lever.

\- Une dernière question, sans être indiscrète, qui est cette femme ?

Il fut sur le point de me répondre mais il se ravisa à la dernière minute. Il s'éloigna vers la porte me laissant déçue. Mais il se retourna vers moi avec un sourire franc.

\- Tu n'aura qu'a lui demander toi même, maintenant repose toi.

Après un dernier clin d'œil il partit. Lui demander ? Franchement je ne me voyait pas parler de ça avec lui. Pourquoi pas de la mode tant qu'on y est ? Ruminant toujours je regardais sur mon portable pour voir l'heure. La soirée était déjà bien avancée. Et je me rendais compte que j'étais épuisée. J'éteignais donc l'appareil et me recouchait confortablement dans le lit. Je ne tardais pas à fermer les yeux et à m'endormir. Bien vite les rêves vinrent prendre place dans mon esprit. Rien avoir avec ce que j'avais vécu. Enveloppés de douceur et de chaleur. Sans queue-ni-tête mais appréciable. Il y avait aussi cette odeur boisée et douce. Un mélange de thé et de chocolat. Cette odeur m'était familière. J'ouvrais les yeux, n'étant pas sure que cela tenait du rêve. J'avais vu juste. Près de moi, un froissement de tissu se faisait entendre. Sans vraiment réfléchir je tendais le bras pour le rattraper. Ma main se referma finalement sur son poignet.

\- Attendez, Loki.

J'avais la voix enrouée. Mais je ne m'en préoccupais pas, je ne savais même pas pourquoi je faisais ça. Il se retourna vers moi et une fois de plus, ses orbes brillaient de milles feux. Il paraissait si grand.

\- La nuit c'est fait pour dormir, si vous me le permettez je voudrais bien aller me reposer.

Sa voix était glaciale mais ses yeux ne transmettais pas les même sentiments. Ils paraissaient presque... Timide ? Cette pensée me fit sourire ce qui me valut un haussement de sourcil hautain.

\- Le grand Loki aurait-il une faiblesse ?

Une lueur de surprise traversa ses prunelles. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que j'entre dans son jeux. Mais un sourire moqueur remplaça bien vite la surprise.

\- Et bien étant donner que j'ai du sauver votre misérable vie et veiller à ce que vous ne mourriez pas toutes les deux minutes et ce pendant cinq jours entiers sans une minutes de repos, en effet je suis légèrement fatigué. Maintenant vous feriez mieux de vous recoucher avant de vous évanouir.

Il parlait de cette façon pour ce donner bonne mesure. J'avais l'impression que toute agressivité l'avait quitté pour être remplacé par une lassitude constante. En tout cas selon sa voix.

\- Je voulais simplement vous remerciez. Ce que vous avez fait pour moi est très noble. Maintenant j'ai une dette envers vous.

J'accompagnais mes mots en lui offrant un doux sourire. Mes paroles eurent pour effet de le surprendre plus que de raison tant ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Ses traits étaient crispé dans une expression bien étrange, un croisement entre la surprise et l'incompréhension. C'était amusant à regarder. Je me demandais même si il était toujours connecté.

\- Je l'ai fait pour ne pas ralentir nos plans, vous êtes si fragiles, vous les humains. Et si c'étaient pour entendre geindre vos petits camarades pendant des lustres, je ne suis pas sur que je l'aurais supporté. Le prochaine fois vous vous débrouillerez sans moi.

Cette réaction me fis presque rire tant elle était fausse. Bien que digne, la voix de Loki était mal assurée et ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur que je ne lui connaissait pas. Je levais les yeux au ciel pour la forme.

\- Je plains sincèrement la femme sur qui vous avez jeté votre dévolu.

Grave erreur. Je me mordais la langue. Qu'elle idiote ! J'avais lâché ces mots sans vraiment faire attention. La réaction de Loki ne se fit pas attendre. Ces prunelles se rétrécirent et ses poings se serrèrent. Il paraissait d'autant plus menaçant comme ça. Mais je devinais la peur dans ses yeux. Il semblait plus effrayé qu'en colère. C'était étrange. Il s'approcha dangereusement de moi jusqu'à ce pencher sur moi.

\- C'est Thor qui vous là dit n'est-ce pas ? Désolé de vous décevoir mais cette vérité n'existera jamais ! Mon cœur reste miens et mon intérêt aussi. L'amour n'est que discorde et n'existe que dans les contes de fée. Or si nous étions dans un conte pour enfant, je serais toujours le vilain dragon que l'on doit pourfendre. Donc en conclusion l'amour est un mythe que seul des idiots s'éperdent à croire. Vous même m'avez dit que l'amour c'était pour les enfants. Au moins j'étais d'accord sur ce point avec vous.

Sa voix était basse, si basse qu'elle ressemblait d'avantage à un murmure. Nos fronts se touchaient presque tant il était proches. Mais je ne montrait aucun signe d'un quelconque sentiments. Je n'avais pas peur.

\- Raison de plus pour confirmer ma théorie. Vous vous comportez comme un enfant Loki, vos manières sont celles d'un enfant et vos sentiments ceux d'un enfant. Donc le doute n'est plus permis vous ne croyez pas ?

Les traits de son visage se déformèrent sous la colère. Mais bien vite un sourire avec des élans de folie perça sur ses lèvres et il glissa une main dans mes cheveux. Je frissonnais. Je ne m'y attendais pas. Je ne le craignait pas vraiment. Je savais qu'il ne me ferais pas mal. Et je me persuadais avec les paroles que Thor m'avait dit plus tôt. Il approchait ses lèvres de mon lobe. Mon cœur battait plus que de raison et je haïssais mon corps de me trahir ainsi.

\- Je pense que c'est pour ça que je ne vous ai pas laissé mourir ma douce Natasha. Vous êtes nettement plus divertissante que les autres imbéciles de votre espèce. Et parler avec vous est toujours un plaisir.

Je sentais son sourire contre mon oreille et un frisson glacé parcouru ma colonne vertébrale. Il se releva lentement et son sourire n'avait pas bougé d'un iota. Je le regardais d'un air impassible. Intérieurement je bouillonnais d'un surplus de sensations. Je tenais de faire le vide en moi et me redressais.

\- Plaisir partagé Loki. D'ailleurs je ne connais toujours pas le prénom de votre bien-aimée.

Il soupira et secoua légèrement la tête.

\- Vous ne me laisserez donc jamais en paix avec cette histoire ridicule ? J'emporterais son prénom dans ma tombe avant que vous n'ayez eu le temps de me le soutirer. D'ailleurs elle aime beaucoup jouer avec le feu. Reposez vous maintenant fragile créature, avant qu'un coup de vent ne vous terrasse.

Il m'adressa un dernier regard et un dernier sourire et il tourna les talons et partit sans autres mots. Nos conversations devenais de plus en plus étrange au fils du temps. Je fermais les yeux pour oublier cette rencontre. Je ne tardais pas à m'endormir, avec en tête une voix grave et douce à la fois.

Le lendemain matin. Je me levais avec une migraine effroyable. Le temps que j'enfile des vêtements à la hâte, j'étais déjà dans le couloir. Je me dirigeais vers la cuisine. Je regardais la table mais aucun plats n'y était présent. En revanche une tasse de café y était posée. Je souriais légèrement avant de m'asseoir devant celle-ci et de la prendre en main. A peine ai-je eu le temps d'avaler une gorgée qu'une silhouette fine m'observait, assise devant moi. Sans relever la tête je devinais que c'était Loki .

\- Et bien vous vous êtes levé tôt aujourd'hui.

Je n'avais pas regardé l'heure, mais en regardant les lueur du soleil percer les nuages, je devinais que je m'étais levée avant sept heure.

\- Je pourrais dire de même pour vous Loki.

\- Je ne dors pas beaucoup ma chère, je préfère consacrer mon temps à autre chose.

\- Ne disiez-vous pas que vous étiez fatigué hier soir ?

En repensant aux événements hier soir, je n pu me résoudre à frissonner un peu. Maudit Dieu !

\- Oh, je récupère vite. Appréciez vous votre café ma chère ?

Il était délicieux. Amer mais pas écœurant. Avec une note de douceur et du sucre juste comme il en faut. Comment faisait-il ?

\- Je dois avouer qu'il est dosé à la perfection et qu'il me fait le plus grand bien.

Un sourire étira le coin de ses lèvres. Il était fier. Je me replongeais dans ma tasse, l'ignorant superbement. Jusqu'à l'arrivée de Thor. Qui fut très... surprenante.

\- Je vous souhaite le bonjour ! Avez vous passé une agréable nuit ?

En effet Thor avait omit d'enfiler des vêtements et se retrouvait nu dans toute sa splendeur. Non pas que son physique était désagréable à regarder mais je n'avais pas pour habitude d'avoir des hommes nus dans la cuisine très tôt le matin. Je manquais de recracher le contenu de mon café, mais je l'avalais tout de même. J'avais envie de rire. Pas seulement à cause de Thor, mais aussi pour la tête de Loki. Il semblait plus que désespéré. Je réprimais un fou rire et me tournais vers Thor.

\- Thor... Je ne voudrais pas te vexer mais... Où sont passé tes habits ?

\- Et bien ils sont dans ma chambre pourquoi ?

\- Tu n'as pas l'impression d'avoir oublier de t'habiller ce matin ?

\- Quoi ? Mon physique te repousse t-il à ce point Natasha ?

Je voyais l'air interloqué de Loki lorsque Thor me tutoya. Et je ne manquais pas non plus cette lueur de rage dans ses yeux. Une lueur de rage ? Intéressant.

\- Non loin de là mais je n'ai pas pour habitude de déjeuner avec un homme nu. Alors s'il te plaît tu peux aller t'habiller ?

\- Je suis désolé si je t'ai paru offensant, je vais me vêtir tout de suite.

Il partit donc en sens inverse. Loki se leva brusquement et le suivit. Je me demandais bien pourquoi d'ailleurs. Mais je finissais mon café tranquillement avant de débarrasser et de partir vers ma chambre. Avant d'atteindre la poignée, des éclats de voix se firent entendre. Ils étaient en train de se battre ?

A toute vitesse je pris mes armes et filait en vers la chambre de Thor j'ouvrais la porte d'un coups de pieds et regardais la scène les yeux écarquillés : Les deux dieux était en train de rouler sur le sol et se débattait l'un de l'autre. Je passais une main lasse sur mon visage. Si on m'avait dit que je m'occuperais de deux gamins, j'aurais ri. Je m'avançais en colère et envoyait un puissant coups de pieds dans les côtes d'un des deux frère. Un cri de douleur me répondis.

\- Mais qu'est ce qui vous prends ?!

Ah c'était Loki.

\- Je règle vos chamailleries de gamins.

\- Vous n'avez pas à intervenir !

\- Oh que si au contraire.

Il se leva en vitesse et emprisonna ses doigts autours de mon cou. J'agrippais son poignait pour faire lâcher prise. Mais il tenait bon. Il posa pratiquement ses lèvres sur ma mâchoire.

\- Je pourrais vous tuer d'un claquement de doigt Natasha, mais je ne le ferais pas, ce serait moins drôle, donc faites attention à ce que vous dites .

Il relâcha la pression et partit dans un éclair vert. Je posais ma main sur mon cou pour soulager la douleur.

\- Natasha ! Tu n'as rien ?

Thor m'enveloppa d'un bras protecteur mais je le rassurait d'un geste de main.

\- Tout va bien. Mais qu'est ce qui vous à pris ? Vous êtes devenus complètement idiots tout les deux.

Un large sourire vint orner ses lèvres. Je haussais un sourcil.

\- Je ne peux pas vous dire la cause de notre dispute mais sachez que ce n'est pas grave le moins du monde.

Je hochais la tête un peu méfiante. Son sourire ne me disais rien qui vaille. Je finis par le laisser tranquille pour le moment et sortais de la chambre.

Je passais le reste de ma journée à tourner en rond dans l'appartement. J'avais besoin de sortir et l'histoire de Galactus m'inquiétais de plus en plus. Loki ne revenais toujours pas. Je discutais un peu avec Thor. Je ne prévenais pas Clint de mon état, j'avais besoin de me ressourcer un peu. Je passais le plus clair de mon temps à fixer le plafond, allongée sur mon lit. Bien que la plaie soit refermer, ma blessure me lançait parfois. Je tentais d'y faire abstraction en fermant les yeux. Mais chaque fois des yeux malins apparaissaient, alors j'ouvrais les yeux et soupirais.

La nuit tomba et après avoir mangé, Thor me souhaita une bonne nuit. Je restais seule dans la cuisine, terminant de laver mes couverts. Où est-ce que Loki était ? Et surtout pourquoi était-il partit ? J'espérais seulement qu'il ne s'était pas retourné contre nous. Ce serait la fin sinon.

Un bruissement se fit derrière moi. Je lâchais l'assiette que j'avais dans la main et attrapais mon revolver. Je me retournais vivement et le pointais sur la personne. Mes yeux rencontrèrent un regard malicieux et j'abaissais doucement mon arme. Finalement il était revenu. Loki était assit sur à table une tasse de thé entre les doigts.

\- Vous avez encore cette mauvaise habitude ma chère Natasha.

Je haussais un sourcil en voyant le sang séché sur sa tempe et sa lèvre fendue. Il porta la tasse à ses lèvres.

\- Et vous vous êtes encore battu.

Un sourire vint fleurir sur ses lèvres alors qu'il terminait son thé.

\- Juste un léger contre temps.

Il se leva et posa sa main sur mon cou. Je voulus reculer mais je restais figé. Il caressa doucement les marques qu'ils m'avaient faits plus tôt. Je sentis alors une source de chaleur et une petite lumière verte. Il glissa une dernière fois sa mai sur mon cou avant de me présenter sa main. Je le regardait, perplexe.

\- Je voudrais vous montrer quelque chose.

Il resta ainsi quelque secondes avant que je ne consente de poser ma paume contre la sienne. Une lumière verte nous enveloppa et la minutes d'après, des arbres m'entourais. Je regardais autours de moi. Loki me regardais. J'ouvrais la bouche pour lui parler mais il posa un doigt devant ses lèvres pour m'intimer le silence. Il marche droit devant et je le suivais. Tout à coups une clairière se présenta devant nous. Elle formait un rond assez large, entourée d'arbre et l'herbe qui la recouvrait m'arrivait au genoux. Bien que ce soit la nuit, je reconnaissais parmi les brins d'herbes, de superbes coquelicots. Cet endroit semblait presque féerique. Et il me plaisais beaucoup. Je tournais la tête vers Loki, mais il était en train de regarder le ciel. Puis il pointa quelque chose de son doigt.

-Vous voyez l'étoile que je pointe ? Et bien il s'agit en réalité d'Asgard.

Je plissais des yeux. En effet elle semblait une étoile parmi tant d'autres, hormis le fait qu'elle soit un peu plus grosse. Je hochais doucement ma tête. Pourquoi me disait-il ça ? Pourquoi m'avoir emmener ici ?

\- C'est le seul moment de votre année terrienne ou on peux l'apercevoir aussi bien.

Puis il planta son regard dans le miens.

\- Profitez bien de cette soirée de calme, ma chère Natasha. Car bientôt commencera le vrai combat.

Mon ventre se tordit d'angoisse. Demain le combat aura lieu. Ce n'était pas mon genre de me faire du soucis mais la, je savais que tout serait différent. Une légère pression me ramena à la réalité. Je remarquais alors que nos deux mains étaient toujours liés. Étrangement cela ne me dérangeais pas. Je serrais d'avantage sa main dans la mienne. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'éprouvais le besoin de réchauffer cette main glacée. Il fit de même. Et c'est sans s'accorder un regard que l'aube chassait déjà les étoiles, emportant avec elles les derniers instants d'un moment apaisant.


	13. Chapter 13

Note de l'auteur : Je suis désolé pour l'attente ! J'étais vraiment occupé par mes cours. Mais c'est bon ! Je reviens avec un chapitre 13 tout frais sorti de ma petite tête ! Bref bonne lecture !;)

 _ **Anna :**_ Maintenant j'ai une très bonne image de toi en train de convulser xD Et de rien ! Je suis contente d'avoir atteint mon but en te faisant rire ! Et ouiiii ! Surpise mother fucker ! La guimauve c'est pas pour aujourd'hui !:D ( Est-ce que Loki connaît la demi mesure ? Bien sur que non ! C'est un putain de Dieu trop beau et trop stylé pour ça ! ) En effet il ne sait pas vraiment réagir face à ses sentiments donc il fait tout pour les cacher ( le petit chenapan ! ) Et oui c'est tordu ! J'aime quand c'est compliqué mouhahahaha :D. De rien ! J'aime répondre à mes lecteurs ( Je peut en faire beaucoup plus de lignes si je le veux ! je suis comme Loki ! Je connais pas la demie mesure ! niark niark !:D) Et ma vitesse de publication est plus lente maintenant :/ ( me tue pas s'il te plaaaait ! ). c'est vrai que Natasha paraît beaucoup plus fragile face à Loki, mais c'est normale, elle est dans le même cas que lui ! ( En gros il sont tellement débiles qu'ils veulent pas s'avouer en face, et moi je les torture ! hihihihi ^^ ) Merci beaucoup en tout cas de tant aimer cette fiction ça me fait énormément plaisir ! Je ne l'arreterais pas avant le dernier chapitre ( t'inquiète pas c'est pas maintenant ) D'accord d'accord, mais tu sais que si tu me tue je ne pourrais plus t'écrire plein plein plein d'autres chapitres ? ;)

Breeef trêve de connerie, bisous en chocolat, bonne lecture et à bientôt !;)

 _ **Pomme :**_ Bah je sais pas par rapport à toi xD mais j'entre au lycée en fait ;). En tout cas je te remercie pour tes précieux conseils, j'ai essayer de les appliquer. Je ne sais pas si tu t'en redras compte ( si ça trouve c'est carrément pareil :D) Et je suis désolé si le précédent chapitre t'a laissé sur ta faim. En tout cas j'espère m'être rattrapé sur celui-ci ;) Merci encore !

Gros bisous ! Et à bientôt :)

 _ **Quetshe :**_ Merci tout d'abord ! Et oui en effet ! Natasha n'est pas très à l'aise avec les sentiments ( c'est une grosse paumée dans ce domaine quoi ) donc elle se laisse un peu guidé vers l'inconnu pour cette fois ! ;)

Et Thor bah... C'est Thor quoi ! ( de toutes façon il gégé dans toutes les situations ! XD )

Quant à Loki tu as bien deviné ! Notre petit Dieu à réussi à pas se faire griller. Et oui il sait être romantique ( Oui ça ce peut réellement. Ouiouioui ! Incroyable mais vrai !:D. Et il se venge parce qu'il est jaloux notre adorable petit chenapan ! Et encore c'st que le début ! ( Suspense ! )

Aller ! Gros bisous et à bientôt !:D

 _ **Madness-Sadness :**_ Ahhh je suis contente que ce soit ton préféré ! ^^ J'ai essayer de faire un truc bien quoi :). Hihi notre petit fripon de Thor ! Je suis heureuse qu'il t'ai fait rire même si tu l'aime pas ;). Tu trouve ? En tout cas ça me fais réellement plaisir que tu me le dise car moi même je ne m'en rends pas compte. J'espère que j'ai vais encore plus m'améliorer !:D ( ça ce trouve on se fait des films tout les deux ? Après tout fiesta quoi !:D ) Alala notre loki est tellement énervant des fois, mais c'est fait exprès ! ( J'aime être diabolique ! mouhahaha ! :D ) C'st vrai que c'est le moment que j'ai préférés écrire ! C'est un moment simple sans superflu et si surnaturel pour une situation comme la leurs ! Contente qu'elle t'es plus !;). Et pour la suite et bien tu verra ! ( oui je suis sadique!hihihihi !:) )

Boooon je vais te laisser lire la suite en te faisant multiples gros bisous partout et à bientôt !:D

 _ **Mero :**_ Et oui et oui ma chère ! Ça gigote, ça gigote dur ! J'espère que la suite te plaira en tout cas ! ;) Le Loki/Tasha évolue encore ! ( Et le bisous et bah y en aura pas ! Nan je rigole ! Patiente mon amie ça va venir !;) ) Ne t'en fais pas pour les corrections, c'est pareil pour mes publications, je viens de reprendre les cours également:). C'est déjà adorable de ta part de me corriger alors je vais pas t'imposer un horaire précis ! XD

sur ce, gros bisous et à bientôt !;)

 _ **Guest :**_ Ouiiiiii ! xD Je sais pas s'il t'a plus mais bon en tout cas ça me fait plaisir quand même ! Gros bisous et à bientôt ! :D

* * *

Chapitre 13 : **Dernière danse**

* * *

Cet épiderme si doux au touché. J'aurais pu rester des siècles à me laisser aller à cette caresse si appréciable. Ses doigts fins enserrant les miens. Cela éveillait quelque chose de nouveau chez moi. Une impression drôle de chaleur dans tout mon corps. Il était donc possible que je me réchauffe malgré le fait que je sois l'être le plus glacé qui puisse exister. Je ne sais pas non plus pourquoi elle continuait de tenir ma main. Je refusais de penser à ça.

Pas un mot n'était prononcé. Seul le murmure du vent accompagnait ce moment étrange et incroyablement apaisant. J'avais partagé avec elle le secret que je gardais jalousement. Car oui j'aimais regarder les étoiles de cette planète. Elles étaient largement plus belles vues d'ici. A cet endroit j'avais l'impression que tout était possible et que rien ne pouvait m'atteindre. Avec ma douce Natasha à mes côtés je me sentais totalement invincible.

Alors je m'accrochais à elle. Même si c'était sa main que je tenais. Je savais qu'elle erreur je commettais en l'aimant. Mais il était bien trop tard pour un retour en arrière. Après tout, c'était le plus doux et le plus meurtrier de tout mes fardeaux mais pour rien au ciel je l'abandonnerais. Je dois avouer que Thor avait raison pour une fois. Le problème, c'est que je ne sais plus comment faire. Ce trop plein de je ne sais quoi m'emporte. Je revois encore mes doigts autours de sa gorge et cette image ne fais que m'effrayer d'avantages sur mes actes futur.

Je regarde le soleil prendre doucement place dans le ciel. Je profitais de ce moment de plénitude. Sans m'en rendre compte, je caressais le dos de la main de ma douce espionne avec mon pouce. Elle frissonnais, j'aimais à penser que j'en était la cause mais je mettais ça une fois de plus, sur le compte de la fraîcheur du temps. Je tournais la tête vers elle. Ses yeux ne tardèrent pas à rencontrer les miens. Elle avait peur, cela ce voyait. Ses lèvres légèrement crispées, ses iris plus sombres. Elle avait également les muscles tendus et je savais que ce n'était pas à cause de moi.

\- C'est l'heure.

Elle hocha simplement la tête. Je resserrais mes doigts autours des siens et nous téléportait directement à l'appartement. Arrivée à destination, nous tombâmes nez-à-nez avec Thor, qui par bonheur pour mes yeux, était vêtu. Je lâchais la main de Natasha avant d'avoir droit au sourire idiot de Thor. Je m'éloignais vers ma chambre sans leur adresser un regard.

Soudainement une horrible migraine se mit à assaillir ma tête. Sous la douleur, je portais ma main sur ma tempe. Je grimaçais également sous cette intensité malvenue.

\- Ça arrive souvent ? D'avoir des maux de tête en plein couloir ?

Je ré-ouvrais les yeux et me retrouvais face-à-face avec Natasha. Elle avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et un air suspicieux plaqué sur son visage. Je me rendais compte seulement maintenant que j'étais arrêté au beau milieu du couloir. J'essayais de retrouver un semblant de fierté et me redressais un peu plus.

\- Quelle gentille attention de se soucier de moi de la sorte.

J'avais évidemment utilisé un ton sarcastique. Mais au fond de moi j'espérais tellement que ce soit le cas. Les yeux de Natasha se levèrent au ciel. J'aimais quand même bien la taquiner. Malgré ma tête sur le point d'exploser, je m'autorisais un sourire narquois.

\- Vous devenez pire que Stark en matière de sarcasme Loki, c'en est presque affligeant.

\- Ne me comparez pas à cet insecte, c'est déshonorant.

\- Pardonnez moi si je vous est vexé Votre Majesté, mais il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse

\- Si ce genre de vérité comme vous l'appelez sort encore de votre bouche je...

\- Vous allez faire quoi ? Vous allez encore essayer de m'étrangler ? Vous m'avez pris par surprise la dernière fois, mais sachez que la prochaine fois je n'hésiterais pas à vous trancher la gorge.

\- Vos menaces sont pour moi les plus douces paroles du monde ma chère Natasha. Si acérées et convaincantes que j'en aurais presque peur !

\- Et vous ? Vous croyez que vous faites peur. En tout cas ce n'est pas avec votre dégaine de petit prince que vous ferez peur à quiconque.

Je restais la bouche ouverte. Mais les répliques acerbes restèrent bloquées dans ma gorge. Elle pensait donc réellement ça de moi. Que j'étais un petit prince gâté ? Cela me mettais en colère. Mais avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire quoi que se soit, Natasha attrapa une de mes mèches.

\- Vos cheveux sont gras et sales.

\- Pardon ?

\- Vous ne prenez pas soin de vous, et vous voulez faire peur ? Commencez par soigner votre image.

J'étais abasourdi par ses paroles. Je rêvais ou elle me donnait des conseils ?

\- Je n'ai pas besoin que vous m'aidiez. D'ailleurs je n'ai jamais eu besoin d'aide d'un humain.

\- Oh si vous avez besoin de moi. Ne faites pas l'enfant et venez.

Elle s'éloignait déjà de quelque pas. Quant à moi, je restais là, interdit par les mots de Natasha. Qu'est-ce qu'elle cherchait à faire ? Je relevais la tête et deux yeux plissés me fixaient. Puis une main décidée prit mon poignet et me tira. Et c'est comme que je me retrouvais traîné de force jusqu'à la salle d'eau. Malgré mes menaces elle tenait bon.

Après m'avoir mis un couteau sous la gorge et assuré d'une mort plus qu'atroce si je n'arrêtais pas de parler, elle ferma la porte à clé derrière moi.

\- Enlevez votre haut.

\- Pourquoi le ferais-je ?

\- Si vous avez envie d'être trempé c'est votre choix.

\- Ne me dites pas que vous voulez me laver les cheveux ?

\- C'est précisément le cas. Je n'aime pas la saleté et je n'ai pas envie d'avoir un nid de poux dans cet appartement alors faites ce que je vous dit.

\- Je n'obéis pas aux ordres, encore moins les votre.

Elle glissa sa lame sur mon cou pour la seconde fois. Je n'esquissais pas un geste. Je retenais pratiquement mon souffle mais mon sourire ne fis que s'agrandir. Ma douce rousse réagissait au quart de tour. Et ça me plaisait énormément de voir avec qu'elle force elle me faisait face. Pas comme ses congénères qui tremblait de peur devant moi.

\- Je pourrais vous tuer en un claquement doigt mais ce serais moins drôle, n'est-ce pas Loki ?

Je la regardais sans ciller. Une lueur malicieuse habitais les yeux de ma douce Natasha. Elle avait reprit mes mots. Un grand rire me pris soudainement. Et mes épaules se secouaient au rythme de mon rire un peu fou. C'était si risible de se retrouver dans une telle situation. Je tentais de me calmer sans grand succès. En tout cas la lame de Natasha ne bougeait pas d'un iota. Dans un semblant de raison je réussi tout de même à faire cesser mes rires progressivement.

-Vous êtes si sûre de vous Natasha, c'en est presque adorable.

\- Et vous tellement fou. En attendant vous n'avez toujours pas retiré votre haut.

J'avançais une main vers son visage. La lame s'appuya un peu plus sur ma jugulaire. Mais je ne m'en occupais pas et attrapais son visage entre mes doigts. Je le serrait avec possessivité et goûtait une fois encore le doux grain de sa peau. Et pourtant elle ne bougea pas elle se contenta de garder ses beaux yeux bleus ancrés aux miens. Ce que j'y lisais n'apparentais en rien à du dégoût ou de la peur. Seule une détermination sans limite y trônait et autre chose que je n'aurais pas pu qualifier.

C'est avec un soupir de lassitudes non feint que je rendais les armes. Je lâchais à regret son doux visage. Puis j'enlevais le dessus de ma tunique. J'aurais très bien pu le faire avec ma magie mais je préférais le faire moi même. Juste pour le plaisir de son regard sur moi. Une fois le plus lourd enlevé, je retirais également la fine chemise de lin verte que je portais. Ou plutôt je la faisait glisser lentement et sensuellement de mes épaule au sol. J'avais enfin réussi à la troubler. Un sourire carnassier prit instantanément mes lèvres. Je m'avançais nonchalamment vers elle. Malgré le fait qu'elle essayait de cacher son trouble, je le voyait parfaitement. Ses yeux après m'avoir regardé m'évitais maintenant soigneusement et fixaient point derrière moi et ses mains s'étaient crispées sur son couteau, agrémenté par un léger tressaillement des lèvres. Une image que j'aurais bien voulus voir tout les jours de ma vie. J'avais réussi à fissurer ce masque de glace qu'elle portait toujours.

\- La vue vous plaît ?

Mon sourire ne me quittais plus. Malheureusement son terrible masque impassible refis surface. Dommage, c'était si amusant.

\- J'ai vu mieux, et puis les muscles de Thor sont bien plus impressionnant.

Ma bonne humeur se fana. Et ma colère revint à charge. Encore et toujours Thor ! Il réussissait encore à me la voler. Ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça ! Mais un rire cristallin retenti comme la plus merveilleuse des mélodies à mes oreilles, je me tournais vers l'origine de se son. A mes côtés, Natasha riait. Je haussait un sourcil d'incompréhension. Mais à la fois je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'arrête.

\- Vous prenez au premier degré tout ce qu'on vous dit, c'est tellement amusant et facile !

\- Cessez ces rires ! Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'amusant dans tout ceci ! Faites ce que vous avez à faire qu'on en finisse.

J'étais énervé qu'elle se soit joué de moi et elle m'avait eu en beauté. Je m'insultait mentalement pour mon idiotie. Quand elle se calma, elle me fit asseoir le dos contre la baignoire. Je penchais la tête en arrière et fermais les yeux. J'entendais le son de l'eau près de moi. Je sentais la présence de Natasha à mes côtés. Elle me faisait tant de bien.

Puis une main passa dans mes cheveux. Je faillis tressaillir à ce contact. Il était si...Tendre. Je la laissait faire. En cet instant, c'est moi qui était troublé. Pourquoi une telle action de sa part. Je ne sentais plus que cette main à la peau soyeuse passer inlassablement entre mes mèches. Même l'eau glissant désormais sur l'ensemble de mes cheveux m'indifférais. J'avais l'impression que cette main atteignait chaque recoin de mon corps ainsi que mon cœur.

Je me laissait aller à cette sensation qui m'emplissais de toute part. Je me sentais étrangement bien depuis des siècles. Détendu en devenait un euphémisme. Je n'avais plus la notion des choses, ni du temps qui s'écoulait. Seul comptait ces caresses exquises . Les effluves d'une de leurs lotion pour cheveux arriva également jusqu'à mes narines.

\- Pourquoi faites vous ça pour moi ?

J'avais enfin eu la force de poser la question. Les caresses délectable cessèrent un moment. Je faillis protester.

\- Sachez que les Russes sont très à cheval sur l'hygiène et qu'il est juste grand temps de vous sauver de la catastrophe. Et puis je sais que si je ne le fais pas, vous ne le ferez jamais. Mai aussi pour vous remercier pour hier soir.

Oh c'était donc ça. Elle lancé ça d'une voix sans une once de moquerie. Je me sentais heureux. Bêtement heureux. Je ne répondais rien et laissait de nouveau la situation à ses mains de fées. Après avoir rincé le savon de mes cheveux, les doux doigts fins se retirèrent de mes cheveux, à mon plus grands regret. J'ouvrais enfin les yeux et me relevait lentement, l'eau dégoulinant sur mon torse. Ce moment m'avait laisser tout pantelant. Je ne pouvais pas voir le visage de Natasha, elle était dos à moi.

\- Il y a une serviette sur le lavabos, vous pouvez l'utiliser, quand vous avez fini asseyez-vous sur le tabouret. Pendant ce temps je vais chercher quelque chose, ne bougez pas d'ici.

Sans plus d'explication elle sortie. Je cherchais donc des yeux la serviette et l'attrapait pour frictionner énergiquement mes cheveux. Après avoir fait sécher plus rapidement mes cheveux avec un sort, je m'asseyais sur le tabouret. J'attendais patiemment la suite ne sachant pas encore ce qui allait se passer.

Natasha rentra de nouveau dans la pièce. Je regardais devant moi. Elle se plaça derrière moi et déposa ce qu'elle avait dans les mains à côté d'elle. Sans un mot elle prit tout mes cheveux d'une main et de l'autre un peigne. C'est à ce moment là que je remarquais que j'étais face à un miroir. Je l'observais faire. Elle passa doucement le peigne dans mes longs cheveux. Puis encore et encore. De tout les côtés. Je profitais pleinement de ce moment appréciable et de se silence confortant. Mes cheveux étaient démêlés et soyeux. Cela faisait du bien.

Mais ma douce espionne ne s'arrêta pas là. Elle rassembla mes cheveux et se mit à les tresser. Je restait interdit devant cet acte. Cela faisait des millénaires que l'on ne m'avait pas coiffés. Tresser les cheveux d'une autre personne était une marque très importante à Asgard. En avait-elle conscience ?

Une fois la tresse terminée, elle sortie un ruban fin de couleur vert sombre et entreprit de le nouer pour retenir la tresse.

\- Thor m'a expliqué que les tresses que portaient les asgardiens signifiaient beaucoup et étaient reservées pour certaines personnes qui doivent être dignes pour en porter.

Elle releva la tête pour me regarder dans les yeux à l'insu du miroir.

\- Je trouve que vous en êtes digne.

Les émotions étaient bloquées dans ma gorge. Je me détaillais simplement. Mon visage était dégager et la coiffure faisait ressortir mes pommettes. Mes yeux s'en retrouvaient avantagés. Au fond de moi je remerciait Natasha pour m'avoir fait vivre une telle chose. Je me levais et me plantais devant elle. Je pris sa main dans la mienne et la portais à mes lèvres. J'y déposais un doux baiser en y transférant toute ma reconnaissance envers elle. Puis sans un regard et sans un mot je sortis de la salle de bain.

J'étais perdu et je réfléchissais à vive allure. Toutes ses choses me faisaient tourner la tête. Je regardaient mes mains. Elles tremblaient. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez moi ? Je continuais d'avancer d'un pas rapide vers la porte. J'avais besoin d'air et je n'avais plus la force de me téléporter .

\- Tu es très beau ainsi coiffé mon frère.

Je sursautais, ce qui n'était pas dans mes habitudes. Thor était devant moi. Il souriait légèrement. Je me raclais la gorge avant de parler.

\- Je te remercie, mais je ne devrais pas porter une tresse.

\- Tu te trompe.

Il passa près de moi et posa une main rassurante sur mon épaule. Je hochais simplement de la tête avant de m'éloigner vers la porte d'entrée en prétextant que je devais aller chercher les autres membres de l'équipe . Je devais partir. J'en avait besoin. Vider tout cet ensemble de drôles émotion et sensations qui m'effrayait plus que de raison. Et ce mal de tête qui revenait plus coriace que jamais. J'avais réussi à l'oublier auprès de ma douce Natasha. Maintenant il se vengeait de mon indifférence à son égard. Je ne sais plus vraiment comment je me retrouvais dans la rue. Mais je respirait enfin.


	14. Chapter 14

Note de l'auteur : Après une longue semaine me revoilà ! Et voici le chapitre 14 !;) Bonne lecture ! (dans le prochain chapitre ça va swinger ! Mais ça c'est une autre histoire ! )

 _ **Anna :**_ Aloooors on va faire comme toi !  
Primo ! Hihi tu es trop marrante !:D Et j'adore tes reviews ! et au pire bah voilà ( t'en fais pas avec moi c'est pas les chapitres qui vont manquer !:D )  
Secondo ! Oui je sais que je suis sadique et que je suis née pour faire le mal ! Parce les bisounours c'est pas cool et que torturer les personnages c'est cool !;D Et le mal et bah c'est bien ( et pi fé tout ! )  
Troisiemo ! ( moi aussi j'invente des mots ! Parce que c'est rigolos ! Créons un club ! ) Merci merci beaucoup ! Ça me fait très plaisir ce que tu me dit ! Et tu sais il y a des gens qui écrivent mieux que moi !:P Mais c'est super gentil !  
Tu as très bien analyser le chapitre et je t'en félicite ! ( t'inquiète pas mon cerveau est un taré aussi ! ) En effet ils ont tout les deux se soucis de sentiments ! Ni l'un ni l'autre n'était prêt pour accueillir ce drole de truc qu'on appelle l'amour ! Alors qui va faire le premier pas ? Et bah tu verra biiiieeeen et puis j'aime les torturer parce que après et bah c'est bien - Ceci est parfaitement logique. Okay ? ( je peux être encore plus vile si je le veux !:D )  
Loki c'est ce genre de personne qui s'attache mais qui ne lâche pas ! Donc oui c'est normal qu'il aime quand Natasha lui prête de l'attention. C'est un peu un enfant au fond, il veux qu'elle le regarde, et tout et tout et t'en fais pas JE HAIS LA GUIMAUVE ! Donc tu n'en verra jamais ! Jamais ! Jamais ! Juste des moments doux ou simples entre eux ( peut-être romantiques ) mais pas plus ! Ca dénature complètement autrement ! Raaaaah rien que d'en parler ça m'énerve ! ( je rejoins sans hésiter ton syndicat ! on fera signer des pétitions ! Itou itout ! )  
Ne t'en fais pas ! Il est prévue que je finisse de finir cette fiction ! Je poste désormais un chapitre tout les samedi ! Donc voilà ! ( qui s'en fou ? ) Et c'est vrai que deux semaines c'est un peu beaucoup ! T'inquiète pas ! Avec moi ça n'arrivera pas !;P  
Bref bref je te laisse lire tranquillement le chapitre et je te fais plein de bisous avec plein de chocolat sans guimauve ! Et à bientôt !;)

 _ **Pomme :**_ Merci beaucoup ! Voici le chapitre ! Je te laisse juger ;)  
Gros bisous et à bientôt !;)

 _ **Quetshe :**_ Tout d'abord merci pour ta review constructive :). Je suis contente que leurs rapprochement t'es plu et je suis désolé si la deuxième partie t'a un peu moins plus :S Je savais que ça n'allais pas trop plaire à tout le monde mais bon c'est normal ;) c'est vrai que le fait que Natasha s'occupe de Loki d'une telle manière est peu pensable. Mais c'est pour ça que j'ai décidé d'écrire ce moment intime entre eux deux. Ils se font confiance mutuellement sans s'en rendre compte et c'était ma manière de le prouver. Et puis je trouvais ça original !:)  
En tout cas je suis heureuse que mon histoire te plaise autant ! Ça m'encourage !;D  
Je te laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il te plaise!:D  
Gros bisous:) et à bientôt !:D

 _ **Madness-Sadness :**_ Si c'est le titre d'une chanson ! ( Je m'en suis rendu compte après ! XD ) C'est une chanson de Kyo :)  
Roooh soit pas si gentille ! ( J'en fais exprès pour toi !:P) Hihi ^^ en tout cas je te laisse lire celui-ci et on verra si c'est ton troisième préféré ;P  
C'est vrai qu'ils sont mignons tout les deux ! ( Et pas de guimauves ! Nirak niark ! ) Loki est maladroit parce qu'il est un peu nul en amour et Natasha est gentille parce qu'elle sait pas pourquoi ( oui elle paumé aussi ). T'en fais pas ta review me fais déjà très plaisir ! Et je suis très heureuse que tu suive ma fic aussi assidûment ! Ça réchauffe mon petit cœur de fourbe ! ( Maintenant je t'imagine en sautillant avec un sourire niais et ça me fais marrer ! XD ) Merci pour tes encouragements !

Gros bisous et à bientôt !;D

* * *

Chapitre 14 : **Ça ne fais que commencer**

* * *

\- Allez vous enfin cessez vos répugnantes retrouvailles ! Ce n'est pas ce genre de spectacles qu'il me plaît de voir dès le matin!

C'était avec la voix énervée de Loki qui m'avais sortie de mon sommeil. Charmant réveil au passage. En soupirant j'enfilais à la va-vite mes vêtements et suivais le puissant courroux de Loki jusqu'à la cuisine. Je m'arrêtais sur le seuil pour observer la curieuse scène qui se déroulais devant mes yeux : Thor enlaçait fortement une jeune femme, ce qui apparemment n'était pas pour déplaire à celle-ci car elle l'embrassais avec une telle vigueur que je me demandais comment faisaient-ils pour retrouver leurs souffle. Cette vision du couple m'attendris et je laissais un doux sourire flotter sur mes lèvres. En revanche la vision qui me fis rire intérieurement était celle de Loki qui était assit non loin de là et qui avait l'air boudeur. Un vrai gosse. Mon sourire ne fis que s'élargir alors que je m'avançais pour me préparer un café bien mérité.

\- Bonjour tout le monde.

Le couple se retourna face à moi. Je ne fus pas surprise de voir que la jeune femme en question était Jane. Thor m'avait beaucoup parlé d'elle. Intelligente, belle, débrouillarde, enfin, tout les adjectifs positifs y étaient passés pour me la décrire. Tout les deux étaient souriant. Apparemment j'intimidai Jane car elle n'osais pas vraiment me regarder. Encore cette vielle habitude.

\- Natasha ! Comment allez vous par cette belle matinée ?

\- Bien. Mais je pense que si Loki n'avait pas décidé de réveiller la Terre entière avec ses hurlements, je serais resté un peu plus dans mon lit pour dormir.

Je lançais un regard remplis de provocation à Loki qui ne releva pas et tourna nonchalamment la tête.

\- Pardonne mon frère, il est de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui. Je crois que mes retrouvailles avec Jane ne plaisent pas.

Loki grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible pour l'oreille humaine. Je pris alors ma tasse et vins m'asseoir face à lui. Il ne relevait toujours pas la tête. Alors Thor et Jane échangèrent un autre baiser passionné. Je m'amusais de plus en plus. Loki secoua légèrement la tête en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Dégoûtant...

Je le regardais en biais tout en portant ma tasse à mes lèvres. Je le reposais et me penchais pour faire reposer ma tête sur mes poings. Tout en continuant de l'observer.

\- Cela n'avait pourtant pas l'air de vous répugner au bal. Avez-vous déjà oublié ?

Il se crispa entièrement et tourna vers moi un visage incrédule et plus que surpris. Je restais tel que j'étais et lui souriais de plus belle. Je gravais ce moment dans ma mémoire. Ce moment inoubliable ou j'avais réussi à gêner le Grand Loki dans toute sa splendeur. Ses yeux étaient maintenant écarquillés et la bouche légèrement entrouverte et je vis même la pointe de ses oreilles changer ostensiblement de couleurs . Mais il n'était pas le seul. Thor et Jane avaient stoppé tout mouvement et c'étaient retournés vers nous avec des visages empreints d'étonnement. J'avais l'impression que le temps c'était arrêté et que tout c'était figé. Accompagné d'un silence presque assourdissant. Le premier à reprendre ses esprits, fut Loki. Un étrange sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Un sourire que je n'avais jamais aperçus auparavant. Pas un de ses sourires fou ou sadique qui fait froid dans le dos. Il était quasiment tendre. J'étais pratiquement sûre qu'il n'était adressé qu'a moi. Car il avait planté ses yeux dans les miens. Et ses yeux n'envoyaient plus d 'éclairs comme à son habitude. Ils étaient emplit d'une mélancolie profonde. Mélancolie ? Voilà que Loki me posait un nouveau défis à relever. Mon côté prudent me soufflait de me méfier de lui mais d'un autre côté ma parie curieuse me soufflait de continuer sur ce chemin.

Bien vite ce moment qui m'avait semblé durer une suave éternité, se brisa avec la voix puissante de Thor.

\- Tu as embrassé Dame Natasha ?

Je levais les yeux au ciel pour l'emploi du mot « Dame » devant mon prénom mais je ne protesta pas, voulant savoir la réponse de Loki. Celui-ci semblait plus qu'agacé mais je remarquais avant tout qu'il était d'avantage désemparé et hésitant. Il ne soutenait pas le regard de son frère et se contentait de fixer la table. Les jointure de ses mains était blanches tant ils les serraient fort l'une contre l'autre. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'être aussi silencieux et l'air grave de Thor n'annonçait pas bon augure. La réponse de Loki ne venait toujours pas. Irrité Thor prit Loki par le bras et le tira hors de la pièce.

\- Pardonne moi Jane mais je dois avoir une petite conversation avec lui.

Jane se contenta de hocher la tête. Pour ma part je n'en revenais toujours pas. Loki c'était laissé faire, sans aucune résistance, ni même menaces. Il y a vraiment un truc qui tourne pas rond. Et le fait que Thor soit aussi énervé m'avais interloqué. Alors je laissais mes questions se tourner et se retourner dans mon esprit jusqu'à ce que Jane ne les interrompes.

\- Il vous a réellement embrassé ?

Je me tournais vers la jeune femme et entourais ma tasse de mes mains. Le café avait refroidit. Ses yeux pétillaient et le sourire curieux qui rehaussait ses lèvres lui faisait un très beau visage. Thor ne m'avais pas mentit. Je lui adressais donc un léger sourire en retour.

\- Oui, il m'a embrassé.

Je n'entrait pas dans les détails. J'étais moi même gêné que cet idiot est fait ça un jour. Jane était déçue mais un autre sourire apparus aussi vite que le premier.

\- C'était comment ?

Je haussais un sourcil, franchement étonné. En tout cas elle avait du cran. Mais elle redevins timide. Je devais avoir une tête à faire peur.

\- Excusez moi pour mon indi...

-Pour tout vous dire c'est la chose la plus bizarre qui me sois arrivée. Et pourtant j'en ai vécu des situations étranges. D'ailleurs étrangement ce n'était pas des plus désagréables.

Je lui avais répondu d'une traite. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi. Sans doute parce que c'est la première fois depuis longtemps que je n'ai pas eu une conversation autre qu'avec un homme. J'avais de la sympathie pour elle. Jane me regarda une seconde ébahie avant de rire. Je la rejoignais dans ce t agréable rire. Il est vrai que la situation expliquée comme ça, donnait une image plutôt burlesque. Je me calmais doucement mais mon sourire resta.

\- Je peux vous poser une question Jane ?

\- Bien sûr !

\- Comment faites-vous pour vivre avec un Dieu ?

Elle mit quelques secondes avant de répondre et une ombre triste passa sur son visage.

\- Et bien... Ce n'est pas vraiment facile tout les jours. Mais je m'en accommode, Thor est charmant avec moi, il à tout d'un parfait compagnon. C'est vrai que je me demande toujours comment tout cela va finir. On ne parle pas vraiment de ça. On se contente de prendre l'instant comme il est sans penser à après. Je sais que un jour ça arrivera, qu'on en parlera mais je ne suis pas prête pour ça.

J'avais maintenant de la compassion pour elle. C'était dur de faire un choix comme le sien, mais j'approuvais avec elle. Voyant ses traits s'affaisser dans la tristesse, je me levais et tout en posant ma tasse dans l'évier, je caressait doucement son épaule. Elle me remercia d'un sourire. Je sais que le monde entier me considérait comme une personne sans cœur et froide comme la glace, mais je ne restais pas insensible au malheur d'une personne.

Au fond de moi une pointe d'amertume se réveilla. J'avais bien une idée de pourquoi mais refusais catégoriquement d'y penser.

\- Je me demande bien ce que Loki et Thor se disent. Qu'est ce que vous en pensez Mlle Romanoff ?

\- J'ai bien une idée... Mais je ne préfère pas en parler. Laissons-les s'expliquer ensemble. Après tout ce sont de grands garçons. Enfin même si je doute pour Loki.

\- Vous me direz, Thor n'est pas mieux !

\- Et pourquoi donc ?

\- La semaine dernière, il à fait une crise pour que je le laisse regarder la télévision. Il était fasciné par les images et tout mais il était plus de trois heures du matin. Après il s'est mis à bouder. Un vrai gamin !

Je me mis à rire en découvrant la nouvelle facette du Dieu. Et puis le temps passa et les rires ne se tarissaient pas. Jane enchaînait anecdotes sur anecdotes. Je lui racontais un peu comment Loki se comportait et nous pouffions de nouveau ensemble. Comme deux adolescentes se faisant des messes basses sur les bancs lycée. Parler avec une femme était une chose merveilleuse que j'avais oublié depuis depuis des lustres.

\- Non non non ! Thor tu n'obligera pas à faire une telle chose !

\- Il le faut mon frère ! Tu n'as pas le choix !

Les éclats de voix nous fit nous retourner en même temps. J'apercevais des ombres qui se profilais avec une grande rapidité dans le couloirs. Apparemment Thor suivait Loki à la trace. Je décidais donc de me lever pour aller voir de plus près. Jane me suivit de près ?

A peine ai-je passé le couloir que la fine silhouette de Loki me dépassa à vive allure. Laissant le temps d'une seconde son si subtil parfum envahir mes sens. Cela me déstabilisa mais je repris de suite, l'air de rien.

\- Loki ! Je te somme d'arrêter !

\- Jamais ! J'ai des préoccupation plus importante que c... ce genre d'histoire !

Thor nous dépassa également. Ses deux là allaient me rendre folle. Je passais une dans mes cheveux avant de faire demi-tour et de les suivre tout les deux, Jane sur mes talons. Ils s'étaient arrêtés dans le salon et chacun se tenais par le col en position d'attaque et le poing levé.

\- LOKI !  
\- THOR !

Jane et moi avions hurlé de concert. Ils s'étaient retournés vers nous et avaient stoppés leurs gestes respectifs. J'étais sur les nerfs et leur comportement plus qu'immature me mettait à fleur de peau. Furieuse, je m'approchais d'un pas vif vers Loki. Je relevais la tête pour le fixer d'un regard noir.

\- Vous ! J'en ai marre de vos petits secrets, vos conversations à rallonge avec Thor qui ne mène nul part ! Cette situation est ridicule ! Alors crachez votre morceau qu'on en finisse ! Il y a des vaisseaux plein l'espace et je n'ai pas forcement envie d'une seconde dispute entre vous et votre frère en plus ! Si vous avez des comptes à régler c'est maintenant ou jamais ! Je vous préviens que je ne vous lâcherais pas avec ça et que vous pouvez proférez le nombre de menaces que vous voulez , je n'abandonnerais pas de sitôt !

Ma voix vibrait de colère et plus mon monologue avançait plus le visage de Loki se déformait. Il était d'abord devenu blanc puis rouge et ses pupilles s'étaient rétrécies. Laissant ce bleu au pointes de vert si sombre et profond prendre une teintes des plus belles. Mais je ne me laissais pas impressionné par la beauté de ses yeux et soutenais toujours son regard acéré. Sa bouche formais une grimace à mi chemin entre la colère et la résignation.

Je ne m'étais même pas rendus compte que je pointais un doigt vers son torse. Lui, ça ne lui avait pas échappé. Il attrapa mon poignet avec force. Me forçant à me rapprocher de lui. Il ne me faisait pas vraiment mal mais il me retenait avec une telle force. Je ne pouvais pas détourner mes yeux des siens. J'étais si sure que la lueur qui traversais ses yeux à cet instant précis n'était que de la tristesse camouflé en colère. Je le savais au plus profond de moi.

\- Vous voulez savoir ?! Et bien vous allez savoir ne vous en faites pas ! Mais se ne se sera pas sans conséquences ! Croyez moi ! Ne venez pas vous plaindre après ça ! D'ailleurs je ne pense pas que cela va vous plaire ! Amis puisque vous insistez ! Vous voulez savoir où est le problème ? Mais c'est très simple ! Le problème c'est v...

\- Yo la compagnie ! C'est ici la fête ? C'était ouvert alors on est entré. En tout cas on est pile dans le timing !

Tout le monde regarda dans la direction de cette voix railleuse qui était si connue de tous. Tony Stark se tenait nonchalant devant le salon. Il n'était pas seul, Clint était à ses côté ainsi que Bruce. En parlant de Clint, celui-ci eu un regard furieux en voyant comment Loki me tenait. Il s'approcha de moi et m'arracha des doigts de Loki. Les deux s'affrontèrent du regard. La tension était monté d'un cran.

\- Si vous la touchez encore une fois, je vous tuerais de mes mains.

\- C'est si touchant, il faudrait pour ça que vous arriviez à m'éviter, car je vous tuerais avant que vous n'ayez pu faire un geste.

Clint allait répondre mais je m'interposais entre les deux. Je lançais un regard plus que lassé à Clint. Il n'avait pas lâché mon poignet et m'entraînais déjà plus loin. Je regardais une dernière fois Loki qui semblait au bord de la crise. Je repensais à ses paroles. Qu'avait-il voulu dire ?

\- Oups ! On à interrompu quelque chose ?

Après la réflexion de Tony, je ne pus suivre la conversation qui s'animait dans le salon. Clint était nerveux, je le sentais. Je fronçais les sourcils. Il n'était pas comme ça normalement quand il était avec moi. Il s'arrêta au bout du couloir.

\- Pourquoi tu m'a emmenée ici Clint ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Il me regarda brièvement avant de sortir quelque chose de sa poche. Il me contourna et fis glisser quelque chose autour de mon cou. Je compris alors qu'il m'accrochait un collier autour du cou. Ce que je ne comprenais pas c'est pourquoi il me l'offrait ? Je me retournais vers lui. Ses yeux étaient un peu brillant. Il se rapprocha près de moi. Trop près. Je savais ce qui allait se passer et je ne voulais pas que cela arrive. Alors je le devançais et posais mes lèvres sur sa joue. Je sais que je lui brisais le cœur en faisant ça mais je préférais être clair avec lui. Je n'aimais pas le faire souffrir mais c'était la seule solution. Le laisser dans les illusions étaient la pire des tortures. Je le regardais sans un mot. Il souffrait. Je caressais doucement sa joue et posais un dernier baiser sur son front avant de me détourner de lui et de partir vers le salon.

J'espérais que notre amitié n'allait pas être brisé à jamais. Je savais que cela prendrais du temps. Mais j'avais confiance. Je relevais la tête pour faire face aux autres.

Ils étaient tous réunis autour de Loki. Loki s'expliquait avec une telle prestance. Ses mains esquissais des gestes volatiles et ses yeux allaient d'une personne à une autre. Son visage était sérieux et méthodique. Ses traits bien dessinés inspirait la détermination. Il avait gardé sa tresse se qui le mettais encore plus en valeur et offrait une beauté supplémentaire à son visage. Je ne pouvait m'empêcher d'avoir un petit élan de fierté en repensant à hier. Sa fine bouche ne cessait de se mouvoir gracieusement en parlant. Il se tenait droit et fier. Et j'étais sure que dans une autre vie, il aurais fait un meneur de troupe exceptionnel.

Puis ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens. Ils étaient magnifiques. Je ne saurais dire pourquoi je me sentais enveloppé soudainement par ses iris qui m'hypnotisais entièrement. Ils étaient animé d'une lueur sauvage et déterminée. Je clignais des yeux pour échapper à cette vision et restais en retrais.

Je ne voulais pas recroiser se regard. J'avais peur d'y succomber une seconde fois. Peur de ne pas pouvoir y réchapper cette fois si. Une petite main se posa sur mon bras. J'en sursautais presque. Je me retrouvais donc face à Jane. Je me détendais immédiatement et lui adressais un petit sourire. Elle me le rendis volontiers.

\- Tout ce passe bien Mlle Romanoff ?  
\- Oui oui, juste un peu de fatigue, je vous pris appelez moi Natasha.

Elle ne croyais pas à mon mensonge mais elle ne rectifia pas. C'était une jeune femme intelligente et cela devait être difficile de la tromper. Elle se contenta de hocher la tête et de m'observer. Comme si elle allait trouver la réponse à ses interrogations inscrites sur mon visage. Puis après un dernier sourire elle partie rejoindre Thor. Je laissais un léger soupir m'échapper. Un léger courant d'air fit frissonner ma nuque. Puis une odeur familière picota mon odorat. Chocolat et thé.

\- Soyez prête dans une heure, un nouveau voyage dans l'espace nous attends.

A ce moment précis, je ne savais plus si c'était l'appréhension du combat que nous allions mener ou simplement cette voix grave et velouté qui me tordis l'estomac. Ou alors était-ce les deux ?


	15. Chapter 15

Note de l'auteur : Hey ! Ça va se préciser les amis ! Mais je ne vous en dis pas plus ! ;) En tout cas bonne lecture et à samedi prochain ! :D

 _ **Mero :**_ Yolo haut les cœur ! On stress pas et on mange des chamallow tranquillou okay ? Nan en vrai c'est pas grave du tout ! Je suis déjà contente que tu es lu les chapitres;) ça me fait plaisir ^^ Pour la correction t'en fait pas tu l'as fait quand tu veux ! ( au pire je vais pas te hurler dessus comme une dinde pour que tu la fasse !:D ) Je suis heureuse que tu es adoré et je suis désolé que la partie avec Clint ne t'ai pas plus :/ Mais bon ! Tout prendra son sens ! ;)

Bref je te laisse lire tranquillou et je te fais de gros bisous et à bientôt !:D

 _ **Scorpionne :**_ Ça c'est gentil ! J'essaye d'être assez fidèle ( c'est pas très facile parfois :S ) mais je suis heureuse que le résultat te plaise. C'est vrai que c'est déjà étrange de voir Natasha s'attacher tout cours ( Et oui c'est possible et oui et oui ! avec moi tout est possible ! ) mais à loki et bah c'est la fiesta ! Je pense qu'elle découvre juste une facette qui la fascine chez Loki, c'est pour ça qu'il la trouble autant ) ( Explication pourrie je confirme ! ). C'est vrai qu'il sont pas doués avec l'amour c'est deux là, mais bon tu as raison c'est trop drôle de les voir pataugé pas vrai ? ( Oui j'aime le sadisme tu le savais pas ?;D ) En tout cas voici la suite ma chère ! ( En espérant que tu ne me déteste pas )

Gros bisous et à bientôt!:D

 _ **Madness Sadness :**_ Je sais, je sais moi non plus je l'aime pas trop mais bon je voulais juste qu'elle face une apparition c'est tout ( je suis maso je sais aussi ! ) Et pour ce qui est de Natasha, c'est une réaction normale. Elle côtoie un grand malade psychopathe récidiviste qui à tué et manipulé des gens ( bon je te l'accorde il est sexy mais bon... C'est pas bien quand même) donc elle pense simplement qu'elle à affaire à une autre manipulation de Loki ! Voilà :D. Et ouiiiiii elle est totalement fasciné par Loki, car elle croyait le connaître, mais non ! Et je sais je sais je suis une très très grande sadique qui aime faire beaucoup de mal, c'est pour ça que Tony est apparu plus tôt !:D (Tu as envie de me frapper ? Fait toi plaisir uwu ) Et comme je suis une très grande sadique, et bien je en te dirais pas ! Na ! Et pour le passage de Clint, et bien ça ne va pas en rester la, j'ai conscience que c'est allé très vite mais c'est pour une raison précise ;) Aller t'en fait pas ! Tu le reverra bientôt ! Et c'est LA grande question ! Mais tu verra bien ! ( sadisme, sadisme quand tu nous tient ! ) En effet cela ne va pas être de tout repos, mais tu risque d'être un peut surprise ! Bref, je pris pour que tu aime bien le chapitre, je sais pas si ça va te plaire :S

Sur ce à bientôt et gros bisous ! ;)

 _ **Quetshe :**_ Merci beaucoup ! Ça me touche ! En tout cas ça me rassure vraiment car mon but est de faire vraiment ressortir les sentiments des deux protagonistes ! :) Et je veux pas te décevoir mais ça va pas être trop possible à moins que tu ne veuille te faire trucidé par Natasha ? Non ? ( T'inquiète je m'arrangerais ! ;) garde espoir ! ) Et pour le secret il va falloir attendre un peu ! :) mais il va finir par être divulgué ne t'en fait pas !;) Merci encore !:D

Gros bisous et à la semaine prochaine !:D

 _ **Anna :**_ T'inquiète ! Je t'accepte quand même !:D ( On est dans le pays des bisounours ou pas ? Wesh ! ) Merci mais je vais te paraître débile et tout mais c'est quoi du fluffy ( c'est pas de la guimauve j'espère ? :'( ) Merci encore et ouiiiiiii on aime tous le Loki/Natasha à jamais ! ' et ceux qui aime pas et bah... Je les soumet et pi c'est tout ! )

Gros bisous au chocolat et à bientôt !;D

* * *

Chapitre 15 : **Péripéties et éclaircissement**

* * *

Mon mal de tête s'empirait. Car il n'avait point disparut. Il s'était juste fait plus petit. Je fermais donc brièvement les yeux pour canaliser la source de mes maux. Évidemment je n'y arrivais pas, se qui me rendais irritable. Seul le fait d'avoir obtenu une réaction des plus délectable de la part de ma douce espionne me redonnais un semblant de bien être. Et quelque chose me disais que cela ne serait pas la dernière. Et je m'impatientais d'avance.

Mais avant l'agréable, je devais mener ce combat à bien. Éradiquer une fois pour toutes cette race qui n'aurais jamais du exister et Galactus, même si cela restai plus dur. Mais pas impossible. J'avais donné mes directives aux Avengers, maintenant ils savaient ce qu'ils avaient à faire. La bête verte, l'archer et l'homme de fer irait détruire un maximum de vaisseaux pour faire diversion et laisser la voix libre au Captain de l'équipe qui irait directement sur le vaisseau que je lui est indiqué. Il y trouvera une commande principale, qui court-circuité, détruira le vaisseau principal des Skrulls.

Pour ce qui est de moi, j'irais personnellement rendre une petite visite accompagné de Thor. Quand à Natasha... Bien que la solution ne me plaisais guère, je devais l'emmener avec moi. Je n'avais aucune confiance en ses congénères et je me devais de la garder en sécurité. Si ça ne tenais qu'a moi, je l'aurais enfermée dans l'endroit le plus sur de la galaxie, mais je savais pertinemment, qu'elle aurait trouvée une façon de m'échapper une fois de plus.

Dans tout les cas je ne la laisserait pas en compagnie de l'archer. J'avais vu son petit manège, et tout ça ne me plaisais pas du tout. Heureusement Natasha avait repoussée ses avances, j'en étais soulagé, mais pour un court instant. Il était persistant et cela m'irritais. J'essayais de laisser de côté toutes ces pensées parasites et je veillais d'un mauvais œil cet insecte. Qu'il ose seulement avoir une fois de plus l'idée de me la voler et ça serait finit de lui. Pour l'instant je le laissais vivre, pour elle, même si mes doigts me démangeais de le trucider sur le champs.

Je me revêtais de mon armure. Mon esprit devait être occupé par Galactus et ses fourberies, et pourtant, des yeux acérés et inquisiteurs d'une beauté sans égale ne cessaient de revenir à la charge et venaient envahir mes pensées. Je me demandais depuis combien de temps elle avait réussi à prendre l'entier contrôle de mon esprit. A quel moment exactement je me préoccupais d'elle et depuis combien de temps ces « sentiments » avaient infectés mon organisme d'un si doux poison.

Je finissais de mettre mes gants et rejoignais le reste de l'équipe. En sortant de la pièce, je sentis instantanément la présence de Thor. Il fit quelque pas avant d'être à mes côtés. Je n'avais pas besoin de poser mon regard sur lui pour savoir qu'il était inquiet pour moi. Malgré tout ce que je lui avait fait subir, il restait fidèle à son engagement auprès de Mère. Il n'avait jamais cessé.

Il finit par poser une main sur mon épaule. Comme il l'avait toujours fait avec moi. Comme il l'avait fait le jour ou du haut de la Tour Stark j'avais mis Midgard à feux et à sang, ou je l'avait poignardé, où j'avais poignardé mes émotions. Et pourtant il n'avait pas cessé de me voir tel que son frère. Cela m'agaçais mais je me taisais.

\- Soit prudent mon frère, et fais attention à elle.

Je ne savais pas vraiment que répondre à ça. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit tel que je suis réellement . Je me devais d'être imperceptible pour lui.

\- Cesse de t'en faire pour moi Thor, je ne suis plus un enfant et puis je n'ai que faire d'elle.

\- C'est faux et tu le sais très bien Loki.

Je levais les yeux au ciel. En me souvenant la conversation que j'avais eu plus tôt avec lui. J'avais perdu mon sang froid comme un idiot. Cet imbécile voulait que je fasse mes aveux à Natasha. Qu'elle perte de temps. Et qu'elle frayeur. J'avais faillis dans mon immense bêtise, lui avouer dans un excès de colère. Heureusement cela n'a pas eu lieu. Secouant légèrement la tête je bougeais mon épaule pour me défaire de la poigne de Thor et le laissais planté dans le couloir. Sans dire un mot de plus.

Les Avengers étaient au complets. Ils avaient l'air d'avoir hâte d'en découdre. Je croisais les bras sur mon torse en les jaugeant tous du regard. Ils avaient tous cette même lueur de détermination dans les yeux. Bien que leurs race me dégoûte au plus haut point, je devais reconnaître que leur équipe avait le mérite d'être soudée.

\- Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire ?

Ils hochèrent la tête en même temps. Puis ils partirent chacun dans une même direction : la Tour Avengers. Il est vrai qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se téléporter. Petits joueurs. Cependant je m'en détournais bien vite pour aviser les deux seules personnes restantes dans la pièce. Natasha se tenait droite et imperturbable, toujours avec se même masque impassible collé au visage. Qu'il me plairais de le briser une seconde fois. Mais le temps n'était plus aux jeux. Je tendais ma main vers elle dans une invitation.

\- Et bien ma chère, je crois qu'il est temps.

Elle n'hésita pas et posa sa paume dans la mienne. J'ignorais le léger frisson électrique et lançais un regard entendu avec Thor avant de disparaître. Le voyage durait évidemment plus longtemps et je sentais Natasha resserrer d'avantage sa main dans la mienne. J'esquissais un large sourire avant que mes pieds ne viennent à la rencontre d'un sol. Elle vacilla quelque secondes avant de retrouver sa posture habituelle. Elle lâcha rapidement ma main, comme si elle avait été brûlée.

Je regardait autour de moi. Nous étions sans aucuns doute dans le vaisseau de Galactus. Tous ce qui m'entourais portait son immonde trace. Nous étions plus précisément dans un couloir sombre et étroit. Les parois étaient de métal et de faibles lumières subsistaient au plafond. Le sol étaient constitué de grillages. Ce couloir semblait s'étendre à l'infini dans la pénombre. Je m'avançais donc prudemment, Natasha à ma suite.

Heureusement ma vision me permettais de voir d'avantage de choses que les humains. Je discernais sans mal tout les détails de cet endroit. Les portes dissimulées, les conduits d'aérations, les tuyaux et bien d'autres choses. J'entendais aussi le souffle de ma douce espionne derrière moi. J'étais à l'affût du moindre bruit.

La fin du couloir s'annonçait et une porte nous barrait le chemin. C'est sans difficulté que je passais ma main devant la porte et débloquait l'accès. Je jetais un regard en arrière pour aviser Natasha. Elle me rendis mon regard toujours aussi froide et automate. Je détournais donc mes yeux d'elle pour observer droit devant moi.

La pièce était large et au centre trônait une immense table. Elle semblait être le seul meuble à avoir été éclairée. J'entendis Natasha tâtonner dans l'obscurité pour trouver un quelconque mécanisme pour activer la lumière. Sachant qu'elle n'en trouverait pas, je fis apparaître une intense lumière dans le creux de ma main. La salle était vide hormis cette table. Et tout était trop calme. Beaucoup trop calme. Je la contournais et inspectais méticuleusement chaque recoin. Rien. Je me retournais. Natasha n'étais plus à mes côtés. Un signal d'alerte se fit dans ma tête et je me mis à rechercher fébrilement autours de moi.

\- Peur de m'avoir perdu ?

Mon cœur rata un battement parmi son affolement. Elle était toujours là. Et maintenant j'avais l'air d'un idiot.

\- Oh c'est sur que j'en aurais été profondément affecté ma chère. Et puis si je dois vous tenir la main pour que je ne vous perde pas de vu, ça ne va pas du tout ralentir la mission !

Une fois de plus, mon ton ironique m'avait sauvé. Elle leva les yeux aux ciel en secouant la tête.

\- Je me demande ce que j'ai mérité pour être avec vous.

\- Je ne sais pas... Mais si ! Vous savez cette fragilité qui vous constitue... Ah oui ! Vous êtes humaine et je suis un Dieu ce qui fait de vous un être faible !

Mon ton froid et moqueur ne sembla pas l'impressionner. Son regard se fit dur néanmoins et elle croisa les bras en remontant fièrement son menton.

\- Si cela peut vous rassurer, ce n'est pas moi qui est choisi ça, c'est sans doute parce qu'un Dieu trop orgueilleux et arrogant ne veux simplement pas avouer qu'il à besoin de moi.

Je ne répondis rien pendant une seconde. Comment se faisait-il qu'elle pouvait lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert ? Cette nouvelle information me fis paniquer intérieurement mais point longtemps, car je retrouvais bien vite un large sourire.

\- Vous croyez cela ma chère. J'ai juste été chargé d'un fardeau dont je ne voulais pas. Mais sachez que si j'avais pu me débarrasser de vous, je l'aurais fait.

En un sens je dévoilais un peu la vérité. Sa bouche resta close, mais ses yeux restèrent fixés sur moi. Pas un de ses traits ne réagirent à ma pique. Puis elle eu une réaction étrange. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne tourne les talons.

\- Ne traînons pas ici, il n'y à rien d'intéressant.

Alors que j'allais la suivre, quand quelque chose m'attira. Je tournais la tête en direction ce petit détail. En effet un imperceptible courant d'air s'infiltrait dans mes cheveux. Je plissais les yeux et avançais vers cette découverte.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Je ne répondais pas à Natasha et me dirigeais toujours vers cet appel d'air. Une fois devant la paroi, je posais ma main contre celle-ci et la caressais pour trouver d'où venait ce léger courant d'air. Alors que j'avais mis le doigt dessus, une légère protubérance se fis contre mon épiderme. Tout en fronçant les sourcils, j'appuyais dessus et enfonçait la légère bosse. Puis la paroi se mis à émettre un bruit avant de coulisser pour laisser apparaître une salle illuminée de toutes part qui me brûla brièvement la rétine tant elle était éblouissante.

\- Et bien on peut dire qu'il cache assez mal leurs petit secret.

Les parois de la pièce était recouverte d'or et un immense siège trônait en haut d'une myriade de marches. je n'eus pas besoin de deviner pour savoir qu'il n'y avait que Galactus pour faire ce genre de chose.

\- Si nous ne combattions pas le même ennemi, j'aurais juré que l'occupant de ces lieux ne pouvait être que vous.

\- Allons, mes goûts ne sont pas aussi luxueux, je suis plus modeste.

\- Si vous considérez la Tour Stark comme synonyme de modeste alors oui, là je suis d'accord avec vous.

Il est vrai que j'aime la grandeur, les choses imposantes. Mais de là à avoir tout fait d'or, ça en deviendrais vite lassant. Et je me lasse facilement. Mais je ne serais pas contre monter sur ce trône. J'aime être à la bonne hauteur pour mieux admirer mes œuvres.

Mais quelque chose m'interloquais et me chiffonnais. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais cette ambiance pesante ne me plaisais pas. Quelque chose ne tournais pas rond. Pas un bruit. Pas un grognement distinctif. Cela n'annonçait rien de bon.

Où était Thor ?

Et c'est la que la lumière se fit dans mon esprit.

Un piège.

J'étais tombé la tête la première dans la gueule du loup.

\- Il faut qu'on s'en aille, vite

Elle me regarda d'un air interloqué. Mais je ne lui laissais pas le temps de rétorquer et saisissais ça main. Mais au moment ou je voulus utiliser ma magie, celle-ci ne vins pas à moi. Je réessayais mais toujours rien.

\- Mais enfin que ce passe t-il ?

Natasha semblait légèrement paniquée malgré ses traits calme. Je me maudissais. Comment avais-je pu ne pas remarquer tous ses signaux ?

« **_Parce que je te l'ai insufflé Loki_ ** »

J'écarquillais les yeux et prenais ma tête entre mes mains. Il y avait une voix dans mon esprit. Mon mal de tête revint à la charge instantanément. Plus fulgurant et douloureux. Je ne pu retenir un cri de douleur avant de tomber à genoux.

« ** _J'aime te voir à genoux Loki, là ou est ta véritable place, à mes pieds. Tu en as mis du temps pour comprendre Loki, je croyais que jamais tu ne comprendrais. Tu es si lent à la détente_ ** »

Je serrais mes dents au maximum ainsi que mes paupières. Plus rien n'existait autour de moi hormis les échos puissant de cette voix me faisant plus mal à chaque fois.

« **_Je veux que tu souffre autant que j'ai souffert, je veux que tu meurs lentement et que tu prenne conscience de la grosse erreur que tu as commis en me provoquant Loki, car tu le payera de ta misérable vie_** »

Cette voix grave. Ce n'était pas celle de Galactus. Je la connaissais. Elle revenais d'un temps que je croyais révolu. Mon souffle me faisait défaut et tous mes muscles me tiraillaient.

« ** _Tu ne t'ai pas demandé comment tu t'étais retrouver sans souvenirs ? Comment l'idée t'es venue de régler tes comptes maintenant avec Galactus, alors que avant tu n'en avais cure ? Et surtout pourquoi tu ne t'es inquiété de rien ?_ ** »

Non je ne le savais pas et ce n'était pas dans mes habitudes. Je ne mettais rien de côté et contrôlais tout. Je ne l'avais pas fais cette fois-ci. Même en étant un maître de l'improvisation. La pression augmenta d'un cran dans toutes les parties de mon corps et je me tordais une fois de plus de souffrance.

« **_C'est moi qui t'es soufflé d'attaquer par surprise ces vaisseaux. C'est moi qui est t'es fait prendre ces décisions. C'est moi qui t'es murmuré d'aller au bal infecté de Skrull. C'est également moi qui t'es conseillé la discrétion. Je t'es manipulé de la plus douce et de la plus délectable des façons Loki, et tu t'es laissé faire comme le plus docile des pantins_ ** »

Non. Non ! Ce ne pouvait être vrai ! Je n'ai pas pu être manipulé. C'était impossible. Tout ceci n'avait aucuns sens. Je sentais mon sang pulser violemment dans mes tempes. Trop violemment.

« **_Pourtant ce n'est que la pure vérité. Et tu le sais. Tes sentiments t'ont trahis, et cela à été des plus facile pour moi de prendre la main sur ton esprit. Il à suffit que je mette la main sur tes souvenirs, mais ne t'en fais pas, nous aurons tout le temps pour en parler_ ** »

Comment à t-il pu ? Comment ai-je pu ? Je sentais à peine mes larmes couler tant le déchirement de douleur que je subissais était atroce. J'avais l'impression que mon cœur allait imploser. Peut être est-ce ainsi que je finis ?

« **_Oh non non, je ne me le permettrais pas Loki ! Ce qui t'arrive en ce moment n'est même pas le quart de ce que je vais te faire subir. Tu ne mourras pas en tous cas pas maintenant. Néanmoins, je suis heureux que tu sois venu à moi ! Dire que je te croyais plus intelligent que ça, je suis un peu déçu... Mais bon ! Tu me facilite la tâche. En plus, je suis heureux d'avoir une deuxième invitée, charmante de qui plus est. Qui sait ? Elle peut être distrayante_.** »

Natasha. Je l'avais oubliée. Au fond de moi j'espérais qu'ils ne lui avaient pas fait de mal.

« **_Quelle touchante pensée Loki. Il est vrai que tu as changé depuis la dernière fois. Au point d'avoir un tel intérêt pour cette humaine. Tu es devenu plus faible que je ne le pensais mais c'est une raison de plus pour m'amuser. Et ne t'en fais pas pour elle, je lui trouverais bien quelque chose, qu'elle participe elle aussi au spectacle ! Comme tout ses camarades d'ailleurs ! Quel joli cadeau tu me fais là Loki, je n'en demandais pas moins ! Bon assez discuté ! Comme je le disais, j'aurais le temps de tout t'expliquer en détails et face-à-face. Donc à très bientôt. Mon cher Loki._** »

La douleur resta mais moins prononcée. Ce qui ne m'empêcha pas de sombrer dans le noir le plus total. A bout de force. Sans n'avoir conscience de rien.


	16. Chapter 16

Note de l'auteur : Helloooo :D voilà le chapitre 16 ! Et je vous préviens c'est du lourd ! ( ou pas ). Juste pour info, je ne serais pas pas là samedi prochain, donc je ne pourrait pas publier le chapitre comme prévus :/ donc le prochain chapitre paraitra dans deux semaine :( (désolé désolé désolé ! ) Mais bon, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture tout de même ! ;)

 _ **Pomme :**_ Hey ! C'est vrai que ça fait longtemps que je t'ai pas vu ! J'espère que tes vacances ce sont bien passées ! ;) Je sais que je fais plein de fautes !:S ( Pardon pardon u.u je suis très nulle en orthographe voili voilou ) Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise toujours autant et voici (enfin ! ) le chapitre 16 !:D Et c'est normal ! J'aime le suspense ! ;). En espérant que tu aimera ce chapitre 16 autant que les autres ! Gros bisous et à bientôt !;)

 _ **Madness-Sadness :**_ Mouhahaha ! C'est fait exprès ! Mais non banane ! Je n'ai pas un niveau d'écriture super-génial-de-la-mort-qui-tue-pas ! Et puis moi j'aime tes histoires !:D Et oui notre petit Dieu est trèèèèèèèèès jaloux de notre petit Clint et tu sais, peut-être qu'il avouera jamais ses sentiments... (oui le sadisme encore et toujours !:D ). Hihi j'imagine la scène ! XD et puis c'était le but ( l'effet de surprise, pas que tu t'étouffe ) Haha! Tu verras bien ! ( oui tu as très bien deviné ! ) Et peut etre, peut etre pas !:D Sadisme Poweeeeeeer ! Bref bref bref ! Je te laisse lire tranquillement ! Gros gros bisous petite cuillère !;D

 _ **Guest :**_ Holà Questche ! Et ouaip ! Encore un chapitre ! Je suis heureuse que le chapitre précédent t'es autant plus et je te laisse le bénéfice du doute ! ;) Et je suis contente que tu trouve les sentiments de Loki bien retranscrit ! Merci merci encore ! Tu es super gentille et ça me fait super plaisir ! Gros bisous et à bientôt! :)

* * *

Chapitre 16 : **Derrière le masque**

* * *

Une fois de plus je me retrouvais enfermée dans une pièce sombre et étroite. Ce n'étais pas la première fois mais ce n'étais pas agréable pour autant. J'avais ouvert les yeux en me rappelant tout. Ma lutte contre les Skrulls, le gaz paralysant, la douleur sur les traits de Loki. En parlant de Loki, je me retournais, non sans une grimace, pour voir si il était à mes côtés. Je n'y voyais goutte alors je me mis à glisser mes mains sur le sol humide à la recherche de quelque chose.

Je rencontrais alors une main glacée. Je remontais la mienne jusqu'à son visage, qui était tout aussi glacée. Du bout des doigts, je devinais son visage détendu. Sans m'en rendre compte, je caressais ses traits d'une rare finesse. Je posais maladroitement ma tête sur son torse pour entendre son cœur. Le nœud dans ma gorge se défit quand de discret mais réel battements se firent entendre. Je soupirais quelques secondes avant de fermer les yeux. Il vivait.

Je n'avais plus la force de me relever. Et le son mélodieux du cœur de Loki était pour moi la plus douce des berceuses. Je restais donc quelque minutes ainsi avant de tomber une fois de plus dans les bras de Morphée. Un sommeil sans rêves m'avais assaillis. Bien que le Jotun était glacé, j'y trouvais une certaine chaleur qui m'enveloppa.

Cependant, mon sommeil ne dura pas éternellement. Je fus bien vite réveillée par un bruit répété et rapide. J'ouvrais alors légèrement les yeux pour voir la raison de cette agitation. Deux petites fentes brillantes m'observaient. Et le bruit que j'entendais tout près de mon oreille n'était autre qu'un cœur. Un cœur aux battements rapides. Loki était lui aussi réveillé. Prenant conscience de ma position, je me relevais un peu trop brutalement. Je vis alors malgré la pénombre, un sourire sur son visage.

\- Il... était temps... vous commenciez... à m'étouffer.

Sa voix était enraillée et son souffle erratique. Néanmoins cela ne semblait pas le gêner pour être aussi désagréable. Il essaya de se relever mais retomba sur ses coudes. Il était faible et ses traits étaient crispés de douleur. Je m'agenouillais à ses cotés pour le retenir. Il voulut me repousser mais ses forces l'abandonnèrent bien vite, ce qui me permis de le redresser convenablement. J'étais moi même à bout de souffle lorsque que mon dos s'affaissa de lui même contre une parois poisseuse.

\- En tout cas vous pesez votre poids.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide.

Il avait craché ça d'une voix glaciale entre deux quintes de toux. Pauvre de lui, si il savait...

\- Oh que si. Vous n'avez plus aucune forces et vous arrivez à peine à parler. Gardez votre salive pour quelque chose de plus utile.

Il se tut quelque minutes. Il était tourmenté. Et j'étais la seule personne qui pouvait comprendre pourquoi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je le sentais c'est tout. Loki avait peur et c'était une étrange sensation de le constater. Il s'agita un peu avant de soupirer. Ses barrières mentales venaient aussi de s'abaisser. J'eus un pitié de lui.

\- Si vous me disiez plutôt pourquoi nous nous retrouvons soudainement dans cette charmante prison ?

Il ne tourna pas la tête vers moi, il regardait droit devant lui. Je crus un instant qu'il s'était retranché dans un mutisme infranchissable. Mais il finit tout même par s'éclaircir la voix.

\- J'ai été piégé, on à contrôlé mon esprit. Un ennemi que je pensait mort depuis des siècles. Il est très dangereux. Il est très intelligent, si intelligent que j'ai moi même eu du mal à le battre. Il à fait des choses par le passé qui me donne des frissons rien que d'y repenser. Odin m'avait chargé de l'anéantir. Thor c'était déjà risqué à cette quête suicidaire mais il était revenu en piètre état et cet être abject courait toujours dans la nature. Les désastres grandissaient de jours en jours et la personne en question était aussi discrète qu'intelligente pour se trouver de nouvelles cachettes. Je me suis donc mis à sa recherche, seul, j'étais encore jeune mais mon esprit tacticien était assez développé pour que je le retrouve

J'ai mis des lunes à le trouver, mais j'ai réussi. Il était brillant, vraiment brillant. Il ne m'a pas attaqué immédiatement, il m'a parlé, il parlait de manière polie et il ne cessait de me montrer mille et une chose merveilleuses pour que je le rejoigne. J'ai hésité longuement. Étant encore jeune, j'étais déjà sous le charme de ce curieux ennemi qui ne me paraissait pas si dangereux que ça. Mais soudainement la lumière se fit dans mon esprit. c'était là sa technique. Sa façon d'attirer les gens. Tel un serpent. Car c'est un serpent. Aussi vil et intelligent. Quand je m'en suis rendu compte j'ai barricadé mon esprit, laissant entrevoir que ce qui lui plaisait, car je savais son pouvoir à lire et entrer dans les esprits. Je l'ai laissé croire. J'étais en proie de la peur mais je la cachais. Je n'avais aucune idée de comment me sortir de cette situation. J'avais perdue la notion du temps. Il m'utilisait comme bon lui semblait et je m'y pliait, pour ne rien laisser entrevoir. Il était seul aussi. Chaque jour il disparaissait me laissant seul. Je n'avais aucune idée ou il allait et où je me trouvait.

Je ne bougeait jamais, j'observais chacun de ses geste en quête d'un point faible. Mais jamais je ne trouvait. Alors un jour ou ma patience eu dépassé ses limites, je le suivit. J'ai marché jusqu'à ce que la nuit remplace le jour, je restait à une distance raisonnable de lui. Mais le spectacle macabre qu'il m'offrit me révulsa, je me rappelle encore de cette terrible vision. Sa bouche était ensanglanté et un corps sans vie se trouvait dans ses bras, ses yeux étaient de la même couleur du sang. Je regardait au dessus de lui, ce n'était pas un corps mais des milliers qu'il avait laissé derrière lui. Une étendue de morts. J'étais paralysé, désemparé, horrifié. Je ne savais comment agir. Mais c'est lui qui fis le premier pas, apparemment il m'avait repéré. A cause de ma magie. Il s'en est suivie un combat. Un long combat, mais j'étais si enragé que je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Il était très fort également, si fort qu'il m'a pratiquement brisé. J'ai souffert énormément, nous luttions sur une colline de rochers plus pointus les uns que les autres. Il ressemblait à une bête furieuse et sauvage. J'entends encore ses paroles, aussi horrible que les blessures qu'il m'infligeait. J'étais au bord de la mort mais j'ai trouvé la force de faire la seule chose qui pouvait l'arrêter, je lui ai arraché le cœur. Je ne sais plus de quelle manière mais je l'ai fait. Il n'était plus. Je suis resté inconscient pendant plus de quatre lunes avant de reprendre vie réellement. J'étais de nouveaux à Asgard, mais il n'y eu pas de fête en mon honneur, ni de banquet, ni rien de tout cela. Juste de brefs remerciements au détour d'un couloir. Toute ma jeunesse, ces visions m'ont hanté. Et encore aujourd'hui, elles me reviennent parfois.

J'étais abasourdi par les mots de Loki. Il avait débité ça d'un ton lent et douloureux. Il m'avait tout avoué. Je me demandais si Thor le savait. Dans ma tête je voyait bien la scène se faire et elle avait une allure terrible. Mais le fait de me retrouver dans cette pièce, avec un Loki méconnaissable me laissa dubitative. Donc c'était sa la réelle face de Loki ou était-ce encore un mensonge de sa part ? J'hésitais encore à le croire donc je me taisais pour le moment.

Après un léger flottement Loki fut prit d'un violent spasme avant de se retourner vers moi et de prendre mes deux poignets et de planter ses deux yeux dans les miens. Ses deux orbes brillantes trahissaient sa panique, cependant il resta tout de même maître de ses émotions. Mais il n'avait plus rien à voir avec le Loki si froid et fou qui avait voulut asservir la Terre. Je ne reconnaissais plus rien de cet ancien Loki.

\- Écoutez moi bien, dans peu de temps vous allez être emmené devant lui. Il faudra que vous pensiez au moins de choses possible. Il va chercher à prendre le contrôle sur vous à savoir vos peur, vos goûts, vos pensées les plus secrètes. Il ne va pas seulement chercher à avoir votre esprit, il voudra tout de vous, il déteste qu'on lui résiste. Vous ne parlez sous aucuns prétexte, sinon vous allez perdre ! Vous savez que je suis dangereux, mais à côté de lui, je suis ne le suis pas. Il est très dangereux, plus dangereux que n'importe quelle personne. C'est une plaie qui ne se referme jamais. Il essayera par tout les moyens de vous faire parler. Il utilisera tout ce qu'il peut mais avec peu de chance il se lassera et ce sera à mon tour de le voir. Si vous vous voulez sortir d'ici, ne dite rien. Ne laissez pas vos émotions prendre le dessus, car c'est un maître des illusions. N'importe quel moyen de pression, il l'exploitera. Je ne puis vous aider plus mais faite attention, cette menace est réelle et son nom est Calïel. Je ne peut pas encore vous expliquer ce qu'il est. Prenez garde aux apparences Natasha. Il va vous dires des paroles fausses mais qui paraissent tellement vrai. Donc je vous en pris croyez moi, nous avons petite chance.

Alors qu'il terminait son monologue la porte s'ouvrit au éclat et une horrible tête de skull apparut. Loki fit alors un geste que je lui aurait jamais soupçonné jusqu'ici. Il glissa ses doigts dans mes cheveux et replaça une mèche rebelle derrière mon oreille. Ses doigts s'attardèrent sur ma joue et une fraîcheur si caractéristique se diffusa dans tout mon corps, provoquant un léger frisson. Ni moi ni lui n'avait rompus le contact visuel. Je ne saurais dire ce qui traversait les yeux de Loki en ce moment même tant son geste ma paru doux. Doux ? Loki n'était pas ce genre de personne. Je ne pouvait pas penser ça de lui. Mais en même temps, que penser alors ? Je fus bientôt arraché à ce geste et cela me manqua immédiatement. Mais je refusais d'y penser. Il n'eut plus aucune réaction, il se contenta de me regarder et je fis de même.

Au fond de moi, j'avais peur. Je n'avais pas connue une telle peur depuis des années. J'allais être confrontée à une entité intelligente et forte. Je ne me débattis pas lorsque le skull m'entrava les mains avec des menottes d'étrange composition. Je tentais de rester calme et essayais de faire le vide en moi.

Le monstre derrière moi me fis avancer en me donnant une bourrade dans le dos, je me mettais donc rapidement en marche et remettais par la même occasion mon masque d'impassibilité. Je longeais un mur sombre et un couloir éclairé d'une seule lumière. Je savais que j'avais toute mes chances de pouvoir m'échapper mais quelque chose me disais de ne pas essayer. Tout semblait trop facile pour je réussisse.

Abruptement, nous entrâmes dans une galerie éclairée et accueillante. Je plissais les yeux à cause de la lumière. Une fois habituée, je regardais les tableaux accrochés aux murs. Monet, Matiss, Picasso tout les styles et peintres y passaient. Puis une porte entra dans mon champs de vision. Elle était en bois et finement travaillée. De multiples symboles s'étendaient de part et d'autre du bois et la poignée elle même semblait avoir été travaillée dans de l'or pur. Poignée qui fut ouverte par le skull qui me poussa à l'intérieur, me détacha et partit sans demander son reste.

Je restais donc là à observer l'endroit dans lequel j'étais actuellement. La pièce était de taille moyenne. Mais haute. Elle devait compter au moins deux étages. Un feu brûlait dans un âtre gigantesque. Une table ronde était disposée près de l'âtre ainsi que deux sièges. De l'autre côté de la salle, il y avait un escalier de marbre qui permettait sans doute de monter à l'étage. Au plafond un grand lustre était suspendu, j'avais l'impression qu'il avait été taillé dans mille diamants tant il scintillait. La pièce ne contenait pas de fenêtres et juste une porte. Les murs étaient recouverts d'une tapisserie couleur chaude.

Je n'étais pas à l'aise. Cette pièce avait une atmosphère qui me faisait froid dans le dos. Elle semblait attirante au premier coup d'œil mais rapidement elle dégageait une ambiance pesante. J'avais l'impression d'être dans l'antre d'une bête monstrueuse. D'ailleurs c'était le cas.

\- Oh vous êtes déjà là Natasha, je ne vous attendais pas de sitôt.

Je me retournais lentement et vis le plus bel homme qui m'est été donné de voir. En effet il était grand, avec un costume taillé sur mesure de couleur noire. Son visage n'était ni trop carré ni trop rond avec des pommettes qui rehaussait son sourire éclatant. Et ses yeux, d'un bleu presque transparent, brillants de mille feux. Ses cheveux était d'un blond pratiquement blancs, ni trop longs ni trop court et coiffés de manière élégante. Sa beauté illuminait presque la pièce.

 **Prenez garde aux apparences**

Les mots de Loki me revinrent et je comprenais maintenant pourquoi il m'avait dit ça. Ma bouche resta close comme promit. Il s'avança vers moi d'un pas presque léger, le même sourire aux lèvres.

\- Installez vous je vous en pris.

Je ne bougeais pas pour autant. Il me prit alors la main et m'invita à m'asseoir sur un des fauteuils. Je m'y asseyais sans broncher. Je ne pensais à rien d'autre que le vide. Il se mis face à moi. Je sentais son regard sur moi. Cela me brûlait de l'intérieur. Mais je n'ouvrais toujours pas la bouche.

 _ **« Vous êtes bien silencieuse mon amie, est-ce Loki qui vous à mis dans cet état ? »**_

Cette voix dans mon esprit ! Loki disait donc vrai. Je m'efforçais clore mes pensée à cet homme.

 _ **«** **Voyons Natasha ! Pourquoi me traitez vous comme un ennemi, il ne sert en rien de me cacher vos pensées. Vous êtes si fragile. J'aime ça. Donc Loki vous à tout raconter à ce que je vois. Mais après tout c'est la passé ! Pourquoi ne pas aller de l'avant ? Vous et moi. Je vous connais déjà bien Natasha et j'aime votre caractère. C'est le seul point ou nous somme d'accord Loki et moi, vous êtes une perle rare. »**_

Ces paroles me firent froid dans le dos. Le fait que ce fou me connaisse et envahisse mon intimité me donna envie de vomir. Mais ce qu'il m'appris sur Loki me troubla. C'était impossible. Il mentait.

« _**J** ** _e_ ne mens jamais ma douce. Et puis dois dire que le fait que je vous révulse me chagrine. Mais vous changerez bien vite d'avis. Je suis de nature charmante. Un jour vous serez à moi mais pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui j'ai d'autres desseins et je ne peux que rester brièvement avec vous, mais je vous promet que nous aurons une entrevue plus longue vous et moi. Je dois encore m'occuper de vos petits amis. Ils sont adorables et je compte bien les garder eux aussi. Surtout l'archer qui à un tempérament de feu ! Malheureusement il n'est pas vraiment résistant. Ce serait bête que je le casse aussi rapidement, un si bel objet se doit d'être manié avec précaution !** _ »

Mon coeur bondi douloureusement dans ma poitrine. Non pas eux ! Pas Clint ! Je fis taire ma peur et me repris comme je le pouvais. Je serrais violemment mes lèvres l'une contre l'autre pour ne pas lui hurler dessus. Son sourire s'agrandit encore plus alors qu'il se levait. En à peine deux pas, il m'avait rejoint. Il pris alors ma main et me leva de mon siège sans douceur.

Il posa sa main sur mon bassin et me fis tournoyer. M'entraînant dans une folle danse. Dans ma tête une musique commença à se faire entendre. Un air de piano, accompagné de violon et de violoncelles. J'avais le tournis et Calïel semblait omniprésent autour de moi. Je fermais les yeux. La sensation était terrible. J'avais l'impression que l'on passait mon esprit à la scie. Cependant je retenais ma douleur et mon cris à la fois. Je sentais ses bras sur ma taille. Il étaient brûlants.

« _**Entendez vous cette douce mélodie Natasha ? C'est une de mes musiques préférée et danser avec vous est bien plus qu'agréable. Vous sentez si bon. Et vous êtes si belle. Qui pourrait vous résister ? Je suis content de ne pas vous avoir tuer tout de suite.**_ »

Je voulus le repousser mais il raffermit immédiatement sa prise. Augmentant la douleur en même temps. Je grimaçait mais je ne ré ouvrais pas mes yeux. Je ne voulais pas rencontrer les siens une secondes fois. Cet homme était fou à lier, mais je savais qu'il était capable de biens des choses. Et sa douce voix ne se taisait pas.

« _ **Oh ne me résistez pas ma si belle poupée ! Nous pourrions nous entendre tout les deux. Nous avons tant de points en communs vous et moi. Vous savez ce qui va arriver si vous me résistez. Tout le monde souffrira par votre faute.**_ »

Je ne voulais plus l'entendre et ma tête me fit souffrir d'avantage encore. Je sentais mes force pour le repousser m'abandonner. Il pris alors ma nuque et plaqua ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je voulus tourner ma tête pour échapper à ce baiser mais sa main se fit plus autoritaire. Ses lèvres étaient tout aussi brûlantes, comme si il était assaillit de fièvre Il força mes lèvres avant de me relâcher tout aussi brutalement.

« _ **Si délicieuse. Je ne peux pas rester d'avantage, mais je reviendrais. Ma si jolie poupée. On va vous ramener dans votre cellule. La prochaine fois que vous viendrez, vous aurez vos appartements personnels, je vous le promet. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable nuit ma douce, j'ai déjà hâte à notre prochaine rencontre !** _ »

J'ouvrais les yeux. Les siens brillaient maintenant d'une lueur dangereuse. Après un dernier sourire il se retournât et disparut dans les escaliers. Tout ce qui était autours de moi ce mit à devenir flou. Je sentis que l'on me tirais vers l'arrière. Je me mis alors à marcher automatiquement. J'avais perdu mes repères.

Puis on poussa une porte et je tombais à genoux. Je partais de l'avant mais des doigts glacés se posèrent sur mes bras. Puis on m'allongea. Ces même doigts se posèrent sur ma joue. La vision floue devint plus nette et le visage familier de Loki apparu enfin devant mes yeux. J'éclatais alors en sanglots. Je laissais échapper toute ma colère, ma frustration de ne rien pouvoir faire et mon dégoût à travers mes larmes. Je devait avoir piètre allure. Pourtant la voix sarcastique de Loki ne vint pas. Je sentis juste des doigts glacés parcourir mes pommettes. Je me calmais doucement et refermais alors mes yeux. Mais ses doigts ne quittèrent pas mon visage. Je trouvais que c'était mieux ainsi.


	17. Chapter 17

Note de l'auteur : Hey hey ! Je sais que ce n'était pas prévu mais j'ai réussi ! J'ai trouvé le moyen de poster ce chapitre ! ( Qu'est-ce que je ferais pas pour vous !;) ) Bref ! Ce chapitre est plus centré sur la romance et un peu plus petit que les autres donc voilà voilà ! Je vous en dis pas plus et je vous laisse lire tranquillement ! A la semaine prochaine !;D

 _ **Madness-Sadness :**_ Je sais je sais !:S J'ai zapper des mots mais je n'ai trop le temps de faire la correction en ce moment ! Je crois que je vais essayer de chercher une bêta ou quelqu'un mais bon u.u j'ai pas encore cherché (oui je sais c'est logique ). Et bien pour le méchant je l'ai inventé de toute pièce ! (t'inquiète en matière de méchant je suis pas très forte non plus xD ).Oui j'ai préférée qu'il est du charme ! (ça claque plus !:D ) et puis oui il est sadique parce que les méchants doivent être sadique ! (comme moi:D )et t'inquiète c'est déjà bien comme analyse xD. Et je sais que l'on ne sait pas encore ce qu'il est mais cela ne va pas tarder ! ;) (oui je sais que tu va cogiter pour esayer de trouver ce qu'il est niark niark ! ) Oui je voulais vraiment qu'il y est un petit moment d'intimité entre eux et qu'il lui raconte un comment il en est arrivé là quoi !;) (en plus j'ai pensé à toi je sais pas pourquoi xD ) Je suis contente que ton fangirlisme ( ça se dit ? Bah au pire on s'en fou D ) Si tu as aimé leurs complicité dans le précédent chapitre, j'espère que tu vas apprécié celui là ! (j'ai essayé de faire un petit truc sympa tu m'en dira des nouvelle;) ) Je suis heureuse d'avoir réussi à te faire sourire et encore plus que ce soit ton 3eme préféré !;) Merci beaucoup !

Aller ! Je te fait de grooooos bisous et à bientôt;)

 _ **Quetshe :**_ Hello !:) Je suis super contente que le fait que Loki se livre à elle t'es plus. Je me suis dit ce pouvait être bien de les faire se montrer sous leurs faiblesses ;). Merci beaucoup ! J'ai essyer de faire un méchant pas trop caractéristique des méchant de Marvel que tu le trouve stylé me fais super plaisir !;). Haha ! Pour l'instant je ne peut rien te révéler sur ce qui va se passer entre le méchant et Loki ! Mais tu va voir que ça va pas être facile pour les deux ! Voilàààà c'est finis pour le spoil !:D Merci encore ça me rend heureuse encore tout ce que tu pense ! Bonne lecture !;)

Gros bisous et à bientôt !:D

 _ **Pomme :**_ Hé oui ! Le suspens n'est pas fini !:) Merci beaucoup et je vais essyer de corriger ça rapidement promis !:). Haha ! Pas samedi mais dimanche ! (un jour de retard arrrrggg je déteste le retard ! ) J'espère que ta frustration va être apaisée en tout ca et ne t'en fais pas j'ai misé un peu plus sur la romance pour ce chapitre!;)

A bientôt et gros bisous !;D

 _ **Amedu86 :**_ Hihi ça me fait très plaisir ! Merci encore et je compte bien continuer encore longtemps ! ;)

Bisous et à bientôt !:D

* * *

Chapitre 17 : **Jeu de mains**

* * *

Bien qu'endormie, je la trouvais toujours magnifique. Je ne supportais également pas son odeur sur ma belle espionne. Je savais ce qui c'était passé là-bas, en ce moment là je regrettais de ne pas avoir l'entierté de mes forces. Malgré tout j'essayais tant bien que mal de ne pas sombrer dans le sommeil. Je ne voulais pas qu'il est accès à mon esprit, il n'attendais que ça, je le sentais.

Mais mes pensées étaient plus préoccupées par la belle Natasha. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi j'éprouvais le besoin de passer mes doigts sur son visage. Je ne pouvait tout simplement plus m'en passer. Je fermais quelques secondes mes yeux pour essayer de chasser l'image de la terreur dans ses iris. Je fronçais les sourcils. Ce n'étais pas moi dont elle avait peur et ce qui m'inquiétais c'était le fait que Calïel l'est choisie.

Ce monstre était capable du pire et je ne le laisserais pas faire. Natasha n'est pas comme les autres, Natasha est à moi. Tout en réfléchissant à la situation périlleuse dans laquelle nous étions, je tentais de me relever le plus doucement et silencieusement possible. Malheureusement mes forces m'abandonnèrent presque instantanément et je retombais en une grimace.

En m'appuyant sur mes avant-bras je réussi tout de même à me mettre sur les genoux. Je ramenais ma main à mes cheveux pour arranger les mèches qui me tombaient devant les yeux. La tresse que Natasha m'avait faite c'est détachée. Je m'y était attachée.

Pour finir je me mettais difficilement sur mes jambes en m'appuyant sur le mur de droite. Je prenais garde à ne pas déranger Natasha. J'inspectai l'horrible pièce à l'affût d'une faille que je pouvais exploiter. Je n'en trouvais point. J'étais en colère. C'était même un euphémisme pour décrire la fureur qui m'habitais. Je donnais un coups de poing rageur dans le mur face à moi avant d'y coller mon front, ignorant la vague de douleur qui arrivait.

\- Ça ne va vous servir à rien de vous énerver comme ça.

J'avais réveillé Natasha. Je soupirais de dépits. Je faisais tout de travers en ce moment. J'entendais qu'elle se levais derrière moi. Je ne voulais pas me retourner. Je ne voulais pas être faible devant elle. Pourtant plus elle se rapprochais de moi plus mon souffle se bloquait.

\- Montrez moi votre main.

Je ne lui répondais pas. Je n'en avais plus le courage. Je me rendais compte désormais que cracher mon éternel venin sur elle ne servais à rien d'autres qu'a me créer de fausses états d'âmes.

Ce sont de fins doigts qui me ramenèrent à la réalité. Je baissais les yeux vers cette distraction. Je ne m'étais pas trompé, Natasha avait prit ma main dans la sienne. Rien que ce contact électrisait tout mon corps et redonnais un semblant de chaleur à mon cœur gelé. J'évitais soigneusement tout contact avec ses yeux.

\- En effet vous ne vous êtes pas raté, vos souffrances ne vous suffisent déjà pas ?

Je n'ajoutais aucuns mot. Mais mon cœur parlait pour moi. Il était sur le point d'exploser et je ne trouvais pas ça bon du tout. Car ça ne faisais aucunement mal.

\- Regardez moi.

Sa voix était inquisitrice ou inquiète, je ne le sais point. Malgré ma peur grandissante je me résignais à relever les yeux vers elle. Et mon souffle me manqua une fois de plus. Elle était si près de moi. Ne pas penser, ne pas y penser. J'étais immédiatement plongé dans deux orbes profondes malgré leurs clarté évidente. Je voyais de mes propres yeux le combat intérieur que menait Natasha. Je n'essayais pas d'entrer dans ses pensées, je n'essayais plus. Mais les différentes émotions qui ne cessaient de traverser les iris de ma belle espionne parlait pour elle. Crainte, colère, détermination, affection ? Je ne préférais pas m'arrêter sur celle-ci. J'étais blesser et ce n'était du qu'à ça. Juste de la pitié. Mon poing se serra. Mais la main de Natasha se resserra elle aussi un peu plus autour de la mienne. Ses sourcils étaient légèrement froncés et ses yeux s'étaient reportés sur ma main. Je devinais sa pensée.

\- Je ne guéris pas car je n'en ai plus la force.

Elle me regarda de nouveau. Et ses doigts ne quittèrent toujours pas les miens. J'aurais du empêcher ça, mais je ne le faisais pas. Je ne sais pas non plus pourquoi je lui avais dit ça.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas, avec tout ce que vous avez traversé, un humain n'aurait pas survécu. Mais il faut quand même faire quelque chose, vous perdez trop de sang.

A ses mots, elle sortie une bande de tissu. Un mouchoir. Doucement elle le noua autour de ma blessure. Le contact m'extirpa une grimace mais le sang s'arrêta de couler. Je glissais alors contre la paroi pour m'asseoir. Elle m'imita, s'asseyant tout près de moi. Je frissonnais mais pas de froid.

\- Je croyais que votre magie était inépuisable.

\- Elle l'est, mais je ne peux simplement pas la faire venir à moi.

\- Je me suis toujours demandée ce que c'était la magie.

Je restais assez surpris. J'avais l'impression que ce n'étais pas ma Natasha qui parlait mais une partie d'elle que je ne connaissais pas encore.

\- C'est assez complexe à expliquer. Surtout pour vous humains, vous ne voyez pas plus loin que le bout de votre nez et quand quelque chose qui diffère de votre réalité survient, vous ne cessez de paniquer et chercher des solutions pour révoquer cette menace. Mais il faut savoir que la magie n'est pas toutes blanches ou toute noires. C'est simplement un flux que l'on apprend petit à petit à contrôler et à en faire une deuxième force. Une sorte de feu protecteur qui ne fait plus qu'un avec vous. Elle ne vous quitte jamais, jusqu'à votre mort.

Comme l'amour. Mais je me gardais bien de le dire.

\- Je suis sur que cela doit être merveilleux.

Elle avait l'air pensive. Ma belle espionne entoura ses bras autours d'elle. Je vis qu'elle frissonnait. Il est vrai que la température avait baissée de plusieurs degrés. Je ne le ressentait pas évidemment mais je me doutait que pour elle ce n'était pas facilement supportable. Je me redressais et détachais mon manteau de ma tunique avant de la lui tendre. Elle me regarda d'un air interloqué. Je devais trouver une raison à mon geste sans éveiller les soupçons.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de me réveiller avec un cadavre sur les bras.

Mon ton n'était pas convainquant mais elle accepta tout de même. La voir se vêtir d'un de mes vêtements me procurait d'étranges sensations que je m'efforçais de réprimer. Évidemment mon manteau était beaucoup trop grand pour elle. Elle avait l'apparence d'une petite fille.

\- Je vous remercie quand même. Mais et vous ?

\- Je ne ressens pas le froid.

\- Même Thor à froid parfois.

La comparaison avec Thor ne me plu guère mais je ne la contredisais pas. Ma belle russe avait encore froid. Je ne trouvais que cette explication au fait qu'elle se soit rapprochée de moi. Nos épaules se touchaient désormais.

\- Thor n'est pas un jotun, moi si.

\- Un Géant des Glaces c'est ça ?

Thor avait la langue bien pendue en tout cas.

\- En partie oui, Odin c'est occupé de limiter les « dégâts »

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous diffère des autres asgardiens ?

Apparemment elle ne semblait pas plus perturbée que ça.

\- A peu près tout. Je ne suis pas comme eux. Je résiste au froid, je suis plus puissant, je n'ai pas la même apparence malgré mon camouflage. Il y a pleins de critères .

\- Votre apparence ?

Je n'avais pas vraiment pas envie qu'elle me voit sous ma réelle apparence. Je la détestait tant. Mais d'un autre côté, peut-être qu'elle aurait peur de moi et qu'elle fuirait. Ce serait mieux ainsi. Pour ça, je n'avait pas besoin de ma magie. J'avais acquis en bien des année comment faire disparaître ma véritable apparence et comment m'en revêtir quand je le souhaitais.

Je fermais donc les yeux et me focalisais sur le froid qui ne me quittait jamais. Il suffisait simplement l'imaginer parcourir ma peau. Ce qui ne tarda pas à ce produire. C'était indolore, je sentais juste de petits frissons électrique cavaler sur mon épiderme. En quelques secondes, un bleu caractéristique m'avait recouvert et mes yeux avaient repris leurs couleurs initiales, celle du sang. D'ailleurs je les ré ouvraient. A coté de moi aucune réaction ne se fit entendre. Ni hurlement, ni admiration, ni peur juste le silence.

Dans un ultime courage, je tournais mon visage vers le siens. Et ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens. Aucune peur ni même dégoût ne faisait surface dans ses yeux azur. Puis elle eu un léger sourire qui ne fis que accélérer les battements de mon cœur. Stupide cœur, je ne le contrôlait plus désormais. Elle avança une main vers la mienne. J'eus un mouvement de recul. Elle arrêta ses mouvements. Comme je ne réagissais plus, elle caressa du bout des doigts ma peau. Je restais figé, ne sachant comment réagir, je la laissais découvrir cette apparence inconnue de tous sauf de Odin et de Thor.

Ma belle espionne ne s'arrêta pas là. Doucement ses doigts remontèrent à mon visage. Je devinais qu'elle retraçait les lignes blanches dessinées sur ma peau. Ses yeux les suivaient ainsi que la pulpe de ses doigts. Je ne l'a quittais pas des yeux, essayant de calmer mes pensées et restant aussi stoïque que possible. Je n'était pas vraiment mal à l'aise. J'aimais au contraire ce contact et cela me faisais peur.

Puis ses doigts quittèrent a leurs tour mon visage, laissant une marque brûlante sur mon épiderme. Je regrettais déjà ce moment trop vite passé à mon goût. Et je me maudissais également dans la seconde pour avoir eu une telle pensée.

\- Je ne vous trouve pas différent. Après tout, ce n'est pas le plus important.

Elle ne me regardait plus, son regard était maintenant fixé vers la porte. Je savais quelles idées l'habitait, la liberté et une soif de retrouver ses amis.

\- Ils sont encore en vie.

\- Pour combien de temps ? Ce n'est pas Calïel qui va nous faire une fleur, après tout ce qu'il à fait et sa vengeance folle.

\- Ils s'en sortiront vivants car je le tuerais. Vous sortirez également saine et sauve.

\- Il ne se laissera pas tuer, vous êtes faible.

\- La force n'est pas à utiliser contre quelqu'un comme lui. Je trouverais un moyen de le faire taire pour toujours.

\- Il me veux pour lui.

Le silence suivit sa remarque. Que répondre à ça ? Il est vrai que je ne pouvais pas la protéger d'avantage contres ses intentions. Et je me sentais que plus impuissant. J'avais retrouvé mon apparence asgardienne.

\- Je le tuerais avant.

A peine ai-je prononcé ces mots que le bruit d'une clé que l'on tourne dans une serrure se fit entendre. Je me levais un peu précipitamment ainsi que Natasha. Sans réellement m'en rendre compte je me plaçais devant elle. Je sentis également des doigts saisir les miens. Puis la porte s'ouvrit.

\- Il est bon te revoir mon très cher Loki. Ta compagnie m'a affreusement manquée.

Ma main se referma doucement mais fermement sur celle de Natasha. Ses doigts n'opposèrent aucune résistance. C'était si... étrangement naturel. Le regard pale tant redouté se posa sur moi et son immense sourire me glaça le sang.

\- Tu sais qu'il est inutile d'opposer de résistance mon ami, suis-moi, nous avons à parler n'est-ce pas ?

Il se retourna et Natasha en profita pour tirer sur ma tunique pour que je sois à sa hauteur. Interloqué je me laissais faire. Elle approcha ses lèvres de mon oreille pour que seul moi puisse entendre ses paroles. Une fois fait, tout mon corps fut sur le point d'imploser et mon âme n'était plus qu'une fourmilière d'émotions plus contradictoire les unes que les autres. Une force vive et nouvelle s'imposait à moi. Un peu perdu je posais mon regard sur elle et je n'y trouvait que la vérification de ses dires. Sans un mot de plus je serrais et caressais brièvement ses doigts une ultime fois avant de me détourner d'elle et de suivre notre tortionnaire. Cela n'avait pas duré plus de quelques secondes mais pourtant je ne cessais de me les ressasser. Totalement absent, je ne prenais pas garde à mon environnement et à cet être horrible.

Seul dans ma mémoire, deux iris magnifiques occupait mes pensées. Mes mains semblaient froides et cherchaient toujours le contact absent de ses doigts. Et une douce litanie ne se lassais pas de faire raisonner sa belle voix et ses mots dans les méandres de mon être .

 _ **« J'ai confiance en vous. »**_


	18. Chapter 18

Note de l'auteur : Hello chers lecteurs ! Me voilà avec un 18ème chapitre de derrière les fagots !:D Je ne serais pas là le week-end prochain donc je suis au regrets que cette fois-ci il n'y aura vraiment pas de 19ème chapitre u.u mais je vous promet qu'il sera publié le week-end d'après !;) Sinon j'espère que vous allez pas trop me haïr pour ce chapitre ! :S Bref bref trêve de blablatages, je vous laisse à votre lecture ! A dans deux semaines !:)

 _ **Quetsche :**_ Hey !;)

Je suis heureuse que le chapitre t'es autant plu ! Ça ma fait super plaisir de le savoir ! Et bien non, je n'aime pas vraiment les clichés alors j'essaie de les éviter au maximum :) Je voulais vraiment trouver un petit truc original pour qu'ils est un petit moment d'intimité ;) et puis l'intrigue amoureuse n'en est que renforcée ! (enfin je trouve perso ^^ ) . Je voulais absolument établir un lien de confiance entre eux, même si il s'en rende pas vraiment compte eux même et quoi de mieux pour ça que dévoiler sa véritable apparence ? Et bah on s'enjaille alleeeeeeeez ! hum hum je divague merci beaucoup pour tes compliments ! Je vais essayer de continuer sur cette voix la !

Gros Bisous et à bientôt !;D

 _ **Madness-Sadness :**_ Hello ma cuillère argentée!

Euuuuuh ouais si tu veux xD Nan en vrai c'est pas du tout grave ! ;) Je vais pas te hurler de venir voir mon chapitre parce que cela représente le monde et ces composants ! ( oui cette expression existe ! ^^ parce que je l'ai inventé !:D)

Mon dieuuuuuuu tant d'honneur ! (t'inquiète je m'en fais pas pour ça mes chapitre son si géniaux ! - non je suis pas orgueilleuse okay ? )

Personnellement j'aurais bien aimé te voir devant ton ordi avec la bave coulant de tes lèvres, ça aurait mérité une petite photo sur snap tout ça !;D Nan je rigole ! (ou pas;) ) Je suis contente d'avoir pu satisfaire ton fangirlisme !:) J'ai essayer de faire le moins nunuche possible;) et c'est vrai que la scène de la transformation était risqué mais je suis soulagée d'apprendre qu'elle t'a plue ! ( toi folle ? Noooooooon pas dut tout ! ) Et tu analyse vraiment super bien ! I like this ! Ça m'encourage trop en tout cas ! Et je sais pas non plus ._. Sans doute le pouvoir de la cuillère renversée ? Bref j'espère de tout cœur que ce chapitre va te plaire et que tu ne vas pas me trucider avec une pelle !;D

Gros bisous et à très bientôt!:D

 _ **Pomme :**_ JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ! Oui je suis désolé le chapitre est publié tard mais bon voilà voilà quoi ( J'ai pas d'excuses :'( ) Bref cadeaaaaaaaaau un nouveau chapitre ! En espérant qu'il te plaise !

Bisous bisous et à bientôt ;D

* * *

Chapitre 18 : **Changement de plan**

* * *

J'étais de nouveaux seule avec moi même et des pensées un peu trop encombrantes à mon goûts. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui m'avait poussé à agir comme ça. Sans doute cette lueur de crainte que j'avais croisée dans les iris profondes de Loki. Elle m'avait parue si sincère.

Désormais je restais debout face à cette maudite porte qui s'était fermée comme par magie. Je pouvais encore sentir les doigts du dieu contre les miens. Je ne sais si c'était moi ou lui qui s'accrochait à la main de l'autre. Je repensais à tout ce qui c'était passé. J'avais l'impression d'en avoir appris plus que de raison sur lui.

Je me sentais affreusement seule. Et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Je m'étais souvent retrouvée dans des situations similaires. Alors pourquoi maintenant ?

Je me resserrais d'avantage dans son manteau et distraitement je humais ce parfum si caractéristique. Je fermais les yeux et me laissais envahir par les effluves de cuir, de thé et de chocolat amer. Je ré-ouvrais les yeux doucement. J'avais la sensation qu'il était à mes côtés. Je concentrais alors sur ma véritable tâche : Fuir.

C'était l'occasion ou jamais. Et je devais sauver mes amis quoi qu'il arrive. J'espérais au fond de moi qu'ils étaient en bonne santé. Je pensais à Clint. Sans perdre de temps, je fouillais autour de moi pour trouver de quoi crocheter la serrure. Évidemment il n'y avait rien. Je tournais en rond pendant plusieurs minutes avant de m'arrêter. Les limites de ma patience avaient été largement dépassées. En colère et désespérée, je donnais un vif coup de pied dans la porte.

La solution ne se faisait pas dans mon esprit. J'étais simplement prise au piège. Mes lèvres se crispèrent et je plongeais mes mains dans les poches du long manteau de Loki. Mes sourcils se froncèrent lorsqu'un métal froid rencontra mes doigts. Je sorti l'objet de la poche et un large sourire se fit sur mon visage. Le poignard de Loki. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait pour le dissimuler mais je l'avais maintenant entre mes doigts. Je me demandais si Loki savait ce qui allait se passer. Un autre sourire m'échappa, cela ne m'étonnais pas du tout de lui.

J'eus une dernière pensée pour Loki avant d'introduire la lame dans la serrure. Je la tournais trois fois d'un côté puis de l'autre avant qu'un clic significatif m'indique que la porte était ouverte. Le système de Clint marchait encore une fois. J'ouvrais lentement la porte en tenant fermement le poignard de Loki.

J'avançais prudemment dans le corridor sombre. Je retenais mon souffle quelques secondes en entendant un bruit sur ma gauche. Je le relâchais après quelques secondes et continuais mon chemin . Je cherchais du regard une porte ou bien n'importe qu'elle trappe qui aurait pu me faire quitter cet endroit. Tout avait changé depuis ma visite chez l'autre fou. Les murs avaient changés de dispositions, il n'y avait plus de porte en bois et j'empruntais de nombreux virages qui n'existaient pas avant.

Puis le chemin obscur s'arrêta à deux intersections. Je stoppais donc mes mouvements et réfléchissais quelques secondes. Droite ou gauche ? J'hésitais énormément mais mon intuition me soufflait de poursuivre à droite. N'ayant que ma conscience comme alliée, je suivais mon intuition.

En effet ma conscience ne m'avait pas trompée, a peine ai-je fais quelques pas à droite qu'une porte se présenta devant moi. Sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, je saisissais la poignée et ouvrais la porte à la volée. Je me retrouvais nez-à-nez avec un horrible skrull. Plus rapide que lui je lui enfonçais le poignard dans la gorge avant de prendre mes jambes à mon cou.

Comme je l'avais prédis, des grognements gutturaux ne tardèrent pas à se faire entendre derrière moi. Je courrais à perdre haleine en prenant de multiples tournants et ne prenant pas garde à ce qui m'entourais.

Le souffle commençais à me manquer mais je ne m'arrêtais pas pour autant. J'entendais toujours les grognements de mes poursuivants mais beaucoup moins distinctement. Avec mes dernières réserves d'oxygène j'accélérais le pas et ouvrait une porte à tout hasard. Je me plaquais ensuite contre celle-ci et essayais de reprendre doucement mon souffle et de calmer mon cœur affolé. J'essayais de faire le moins de bruit possible.

Je restais également immobile car j'entendais, derrière la porte, la respiration bruyante d'une de ces bêtes. Je sentais le poids du skrull contre la porte et je fermais les yeux pour me concentrer. Inspirer expirer. Je chassais les grognements plus insistants qui me parvenais derrière la faible cloison de bois. Puis un hurlement plus puissant que les autres se fit entendre et le pas lourds de plusieurs skrulls suivirent.

Après avoir attendue plusieurs minutes, je laissais un soupir de soulagement m'échapper. Je tâtonnais autour de moi pour savoir dans quelle sorte de pièce j'avais atterrie. Les murs étaient humide et selon moi, la pièce devait être d'un espace assez restreint. Alors que ma main glissais le long d'un des murs, je rencontrais une chaîne de fer. Mes yeux s'agrandirent et mes doigts suivait cette chaîne, pour arriver à un anneau de fer. Je cherchais les autres et j'en comptais quatre en tout. Quelqu'un avait été emprisonné ici. Et de toute évidence cette personne avait réussi à se libérer.

Au fond de moi j'espérais de tout mon cœur que ce soit un de mes compagnons. Frénétiquement je me mis à chercher une quelconque preuve de mes espérances. Je m'agenouillais et passais et repassais mes mains sur le sol. Je mordais nerveusement ma lèvre tout en continuant ma recherche. Soudainement un petit objet se fit sentir sous mes doigts. Je m'en saisissais et remarquais immédiatement qu'il s'agissait d'un collier.

La chaîne de Steve.

Je l'a reconnaîtrais entre mille. Elle ne quitte jamais son cou. Je rigolais alors, je sais qu'on aurait pu me prendre pour une folle mais je m'en fichais. J'avais maintenant la preuve qu'ils étaient vivants. Après avoir retrouvé la poignée, je sortais précipitamment et regardais à gauche et à droite pour m'assurer qu'aucun skrull ne viendrait déranger ma quête.

Je devais retrouver Steve et savoir ou était les autres. Je savais pertinemment que les autres Avengers n'étaient pas là, Caliël n'était idiot et devait être plus malin. Je supposais qu'ils les avaient emprisonner dans un autre endroit.

Je recommençais à courir malgré ma fatigue et me laissait guider par mon instinct. Des couloirs sombres s'étendaient à perte de vue et l'espoir de retrouver Steve s'évaporait peu à peu. Je m'arrêtais quelque secondes pour faire le point. Je me trouvais dans un véritable labyrinthe. Je remettais mes cheveux correctement tout en me concentrant. Je pris finalement la décision de prendre toujours à droite, peu importe ou cela me menais.

A force de continuer mon chemin à droite, une lumière d'abord faible, s'intensifiait au fur et à mesure que j'avançais. Prudente, je continuait dans cette direction mais tenais toujours le poignard fermement. Un bruit se fit entendre et je me figeais. Cela venait de la lumière. Sur mes gardes je me préparais à accueillir comme il se devait mon prochain ennemi.

Puis un cri très peu viril s'éleva dans les airs et m'interloqua. Une ombre qui fonçait droit sur moi apparue et j'écarquillais les yeux. L'empereur de la technologie se dressait devant moi mais ne finissait pas de hurler. J'aurais trouvée la scène très comique si une horde de skrull ne le poursuivait pas.

\- COURS !

Sans le regarder, je me mis à obéir à cet ordre indirect et je courus donc en sens inverse. Il était désormais à mes côtés et je lui lançais rapidement un regard interrogateur. Il me répondis pas mais me laissa voir que les explications pouvait attendre. Sans perdre une seconde, je lui pris le poignet pour semer les skrulls à notre poursuite. Je prenais à gauche contrairement à eu. Je me collais contre un mur et intimais à Tony de faire la même chose. Une fois que les skulls à l'intersection, je lançait discretement une pierre du côté opposé et à l'entende du bruit, ils se ruèrent tous vers le couloir droit. Heureusement pour nous que ces monstres possédaient une intelligence limitée.

Après avoir vérifié que les skrulls étaient bien tous partis, je soufflait et regardais Tony. J'étais heureuse que nos chemins se soient croisés et qu'ils soit vivant mais pourquoi n'est-ce pas Steve que j'ai croisé ? Il me fixa lui aussi

\- Tu t'es enfui ?

\- Tu t'es enfuie ?

Nous avions posé en même temps la question et un léger sourire rieur apparu sur ses lèvres me contaminant. Je lui alors parole.

\- Quand les autres monstres dégueu m'ont mit le grappin dessus, j'ai réussi à cacher un mini tournevis dans les coutures de mon pull. On s'est tous réveillés dans la même cellule au début mais un taré est venu nous voir et il nous à parler comme à des gamins enfin bref il avait un petit grain je pense. Puis il à donné ses ordres et on à été emprisonné chacun de notre côté. J'étais accroché par les mains et par les pieds avec des chaînes mais j'ai arraché la couture de mon pull avec mes dents et avec deux doigts j'ai réussi à crocheter la serrure mais difficilement. J'ai fait de même avec la porte et je me suis mis en tête de retrouver les autres. Puis il y avait une lumière donc je l'ai suivie et je suis tombé sur une belle porte mais en l'ouvrant c'est l'horrible tête de ces monstres que j'ai vu. Puis je suis tombé sur toi. Et toi ? Comment tu t'es retrouvée là ?

Son regard se fit curieux donc je lui racontais tout depuis le début, je n'évoquais évidement la transformation de Loki, mais je n'oubliais aucun détail de mon périple, allant de mon emprisonnement, à la rencontre de Calïel à ma fuite. Il hocha la tête tout en fronçant les sourcil, soucieux. Puis il posa sa main sur mon épaule.

\- Et pourquoi tu porte le manteau de Loki ?

Je ne m'attendais pas à cette question et je regardais le tissu qui m'enveloppais. Je ne m'en étais pas défais. J'étais un peu gêné mais je ne laissais rien paraître au génie.

\- Il me l'a prêté parce que j'avais froid, c'est d'ailleurs grâce à ce manteau que je suis devant toi maintenant.

Il me regarda avec étonnement. Je lui montrais alors le poignard que j'avais dissimulé. Il écarquilla les yeux en le regardant et reporta ensuite ses yeux sur moi.

\- Je crois que cette tête de bouc est pas si taré qu'il en à l'air. Et en plus il fait du favoritisme !

\- Du favoritisme ?

\- Bah oui regarde, il te prête son manteau, il prend soin de toi alors que tu es au bord de la mort, il cache un poignard dans sa poche, sachant pertinemment que tu va le retrouver. Je ne sais pas mais je trouve que cela fait beaucoup de petites attention tu ne trouve pas ?

Je restais abasourdie pas ses révélations. Plusieurs parties de mes pensées se bataillaient. L'une me soufflait de ne pas y croire mais l'autre, au contraire, m'assurais que cela pouvait être tout à fait plausible. Je papillonnais des yeux pour revenir à la réalité sous le regard moqueur de Tony. Mais je fis taire ses ardeurs d'un regard noir bien placé qui marchait à tout les coups.

\- En tout cas il faut retrouver les autres, j'ai trouvé la chaîne de Steve dans une des cellules, il ne doit pas être bien loin.

Je vis alors Tony pâlir et perdre son sourire. Il sembla embarrassé et ses yeux se baissèrent. Les miens se plissèrent. Que me cachait-il ?

\- Tony, dit moi ce que tu as fait.

\- Oh non ! Je n'ai rien fait c'est juste que...

\- Que quoi ?

\- Et bien cette chaîne... C'est Steve qui me l'a confiée...

Son visage se tordis dans une drôle de grimace et ses joues se colorèrent. Oh non... Je levais les yeux aux ciel, ne voulant pas savoir dans quelle histoire c'était encore fourrée les deux hommes et je me redressais face à lui les mains sur les hanches.

\- Bon trêves de bavardages, nous devons trouver les autres et sortir de cet endroit.

\- Que fait-on de l'autre taré ?

\- Je n'en ai stricte aucune idée pour l'instant, on improvise comme à chaque fois je suppose.

Il m'offrit un léger sourire avant de se remettre à marcher. Je le suivais de près tout en surveillant nos arrières. Pour la troisième fois, nous reprîmes le chemin inverse pour retrouver la fameuse lumière. D'ailleurs celle-ci ne fut pas très difficile à retrouver car on ne voyait qu'elle dans la pénombre.

Le génie n'avait pas menti, nous étions maintenant devant une jolie porte en bois, faisant tache parmi le décor insalubre qui nous entourait. Je posais ma main sur la poignée et j'ouvrais doucement et prudemment la porte tout en avançant également mon poignard. Comme aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre je décidais de passer la tête par l'ouverture.

Ce que je vis me fis grimacer. C'était la même salle ou j'avais rencontré Calïel. Par contre, je ne savais pas comment la téléportation d'une pièce pouvait être possible. J'entrais à pas de loup, Tony à ma suite. Rien n'avais changé hormis le feu qui était éteint et la lumière qui semblait irréelle tant elle était éclatante.

Un hurlement puissant et sinistre interrompit mes observations. Je regardais autours de moi mais impossible de savoir d'où cela venait. Tony avait adopté une position de défense et cherchait tout comme moi la provenance de ce cri. Mon souffle s'accéléra d'anticipation. Puis un étrange tremblement de terre nous déstabilisa et je tombais à la renverse.

Les murs tremblèrent eu aussi et des pierres commencèrent à tomber. Je me protégeais comme je le pouvais mais la poussière qui s'élevait dans les airs me brûlait les yeux. Je sentis la main calleuse de Tony saisir la mienne et me remettre sur pied. D'un regard je le remerciais avant de me mettre à courir pour éviter le maximum de pierre. Je trébuchais mais me reprenais aussitôt et continuais ma course. Je sentais Tony à mes côté ça me rassurais un peu.

La pièce semblait sans fin. Ma vision se floutait et je ne cessais de tousser à cause de la poussière. Je mettais mes bras en avant pour discerner ce qui m'entourais. Le bruit et le tremblement s'intensifiait de minute en minute. Je tentais de ne pas tomber. Je ne voyais plus Tony non plus et l'angoisse commençais à m'étreindre de plus en plus.

Soudainement des doigts glacials se saisirent des miens et je sentis tirée en avant. J'essayais en vain d'enlever la poussière de mes yeux pour distinguer quelque chose mais je ne voyais qu'une vague silhouette. Je tentais en vain de m'extirper mais les doigts ne lâchèrent pas les miens. Un bruit plus sourd que les autres se fit entendre et la silhouette commença à courir m'entraînant à sa suite.

Je n'avais d'autres choix que de la suivre. Plus le temps avançais plus mes yeux retrouvèrent leurs visions normale. Et la silhouette ne me sembla plus hostiles. Mon cœur fit un bond et dans le cafouillage le plus total de mon cerveau, une pointe de lumière se fit. Ses deux iris d'un bleu tirant sur un vert profond rencontrèrent les miens et je ne sais pourquoi mais mes lèvre ne purent s'empêcher de s'étirer en un sourire de soulagement.

Loki était à mes côtés. Et je me sentais en sécurité. Par contre sa plaie sur le côté droit de son visage et le saignement de sa lèvre ne me plaisais guère. Il regarda quelques secondes avant de tourner la tête et de continuer de slalomer entre les chutes fréquentes des pierre du bâtiment. Je voulais tellement lui parler.

\- Le temps n'est pas aux explications, nous devons agir vite.

J'avais également oublié qu'il pouvait lire dans les pensées. Ça par contre ça ne m'avais pas manqué. Il m'attira contre lui alors qu'un roc plus gros que les autres plongeais droit sur moi. Je restait une seconde contre lui avant de me reprendre et de me détacher prestement de cette étreinte salvatrice. Malgré le vacarme et la situation dangereuse dans laquelle nous étions, il eut un petit sourire suffisant. Je me détournais, l'ignorant superbement malgré la fraîcheur de ses doigts contre les miens. J'avais l'impression que mon cœur ne s'affolait pas seulement à cause du danger. Sans échanger un mot, nous tentions d'éviter les chutes mortelles car des cratères commençaient à se former sous nos pieds. Je me demandais dans quel sorte de cauchemar j'avais atterrie.

Ce qui m'inquiétais le plus étais l'absence de Tony. Je le cherchais du regard sans le trouver.

\- Il est en sécurité.

\- Cessez de lire mes pensées.

Il ne répondit pas mais ce même sourire revint sur ses lèvres, m'agaçant d'avantage. Puis une étrange double porte en acier se dessina étrangement dans entre la poussière et les chutes incessantes des rochers.

\- C'est la que s'arrête votre chemin.

Je l'interrogeais du regard mais il ne me répondis pas. Je procédais donc autrement.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe exactement ici ?

\- J'ai en quelque sorte pus neutraliser Calïel mais pour peu de temps désormais.

\- Pourquoi tout s'effondre ?

\- Car c'est avec la force de son esprit qu'il à créer cet endroit, nous sommes en quelque sorte dans un paradoxe temporel.

J'écarquillais les yeux à cette découverte. Comment était-ce possible ?

\- Ce serait trop long à vous expliquer. Il faut que vous partiez sans plus tarder, vos amis vous attendent là-bas et Thor vous ramènera avec les autres en sécurité, il en à le pouvoir.

\- Et vous ? Vous n'allez pas y retourner c'est de la folie !

\- Ne dites pas vous même que je suis fou ?

Sa réponse me fit taire et un sourire mélancolique passa sur les lèvres de Loki. Je le fixai droit dans les yeux.

\- Je viens avec vous.

\- Non vous ne venez pas, vous allez m'encombrer plus qu'autre chose.

\- Je ne vous laisserais pas seul.

Cette fois ce fut lui qui fut prit de court. Son regard se fit incertain amis ses traits restèrent impassible. Il s'avança et je reculais d'un pas.

\- Je dois terminer ce que j'ai commencé.

\- Je vous accompagne.

\- Et avec quoi allez vous vous battre ? Avec une cuillère peut-être ?

\- Peu importe l'arme, seule la technique compte.

Il leva les yeux aux ciel et fit un pas de plus vers moi, je reculais encore en voyant la flamme qui brûlait au fond de ses yeux. Il était impressionnant. Il s'arrêta à quelque centimètres de moi et empoigna ma nuque. La peur me saisi. Il pouvait me la briser à n'importe quel moment.

Un sourire que je ne lui connaissais pas apparut sur ses lèvres et sa prise se fit plus douce.

\- Ne cesserez-vous jamais d'être aussi têtue ?

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre car deux lèvres emprisonnèrent les miennes. Je fermais les yeux et laissais la fraîcheur m'envahir. Ses doigts effleuraient furtivement ma nuque et mes membres ne réagissaient pas. Sans doute parce que je ne voulais pas me défaire de cette douce torture. Plus aucuns bruit ne se faisaient entendre autour de nous, plus rien n'existait. Les lèvres de Loki se firent plus insistantes avant de délaisser les miennes doucement. Je ré-ouvrait les yeux et deux portes en acier de refermais devant moi. Loki était derrière celle-ci. Il m'adressa un clin d'œil accompagné d'un large sourire confiant avant qu'elles ne se ferment complètement.

Je restais choquée parce qui venait de ce passer. Puis je comprenais que une fois de plus Loki venait encore de gagner. Il avait réussi à me faire passer ces fichue portes. Je n'avais pas vu que les portes s'étaient ouvertes, ni même que j'étais dans une pièce bouillonnais intérieurement mais ma colère n'en était pas principalement la cause. Je passais distraitement mes doigts sur mes lèvres. Je n'entendais même plus Clint m'interpeller à mes côtés. Cela m'avais manquée.

 _~ Bon anniversaire Pomme~_


	19. Chapter 19

Note de l'auteur : Helloooo ! Me revoilà après deux longues semaines ! Et avec un nouveau chapitre ! (halleluia !) Je dois vous dire que je ne le trouve pas super super mais bon après c'est vous qui jugez !;) Bonne lecture à tous !:D

 _ **Scorpionne :**_ Héhé ! J'aime êtres trèèèèès sadique !;) Je sais que je vous ai fait attendremais le voilààààà et oui ! ( Bon d'accord une semaine en retard quoi u.u ) Ahhhh notre cher Loki ! Bien sur qu'il en profite un peu ! (faut bien qu'il se fasse plaisir ! ) nan en vrai c'est juste qu'il aime cacher ses actions par d'autres le coquinou ;) mais bon Natasha se pleins pas trop . En tout cas je suis heureuse que cela t'es plus !

A bientôt et bisous ! :)

 _ **Pomme :**_ BAH DE RIEN !;D et t'en fais pas il est là ( désoléedésoléedésolée de t'avoir fait attendre u.u ) J'espère que tu l'aimera bien;)

Gros bisous et à bientôt ! :)

 _ **Quetsche :**_ Merci beaucoup pour tout tes compliments ça me fait super plaisir ! Et c'est vrai que ça aurait pu marcher mais bon voilà quoi ( mon cerveau est pas logique des fois u.u ). Un Loki pas génial c'est pas un Loki:D ( Moi je me vante ? Nooooon pas du tout ! ).

Et j'ai un peu hésité avant de mettre Tony dans la scène mais quand je vois ta réaction je ne regrette pas !;)

Merci et merci encore ça me fait tout chaud à mon petit cœur !;) En espérant que la suite te plaise également !:) ( au fait pour la salade de fruit y a pas de soucis ! Par contre est-ce que j'ai le droit de vous manger ? )

A bientôt et gros bisous ! :)

 _ **Madness-Sadness :**_ D'où je suis une fourchette orgueilleuse ! Je suis une fourchette de première classe moi madame la petite cuillère ! Et non c'est impossible de baffer Natasha ! ( à moins que tu es envie de te retrouver avec un paratonnerre dans le rectum un jour d'orage ? ) Et ouii des fois notre espionne n'est pas très douée pour les conclusion (surtout en termes de sentiments ! ). A l'effet de surprise ! En plus c'était pas prévue pour Tony/Steve ! Sur un coup de tête : Tiens et si on les foutait ensemble les deux là ?! Et désolé pour le cliché mais je suis pas très fortes pour les scènes d'action donc j'ai mis ça voilà u.u. Pardonne moi T.T. Et non je ne te frapperais pas, je vais t'embrocher grace à mes piques de fourchette Mouhahaha ! Et ne t'en fais pas tout est dans ce chapitre ( ai confiancsssse ! - serpent dans le Livre de la Jungle ) . Ahhh le bisous ! Tant attendu ! Je sais que c'est un peu moins personnel, plus rapide mais c'est normal même moi en l'écrivant je me suis dit : mouais tu as fait mieux ! Mais bon c'est pour notre cher Loki donc gache pas sa joie merdouille ! Et tu as bavé donc c'est cool:D Ha ha ! Je ne t'en dit pas plus sur notre mystérieuse espionne pour le moment ( parce que un point c'est tout ! ) Et oui en effet Natasha ressent quelque chose mais que ce quoi c'est ( ← oui ceci est français ) et bah elle le sait pas trop !;)

Merci pour ton analyse petite cuillère ! Et oui j'aime être sadique ! Et conclusion si tu me séquestre et que tu me tue et bah je pourrais pas publier les autres chapitres ( c'est ballot ! ) :)

Gros bisous et à bientôt:)

* * *

Chapitre 19 : **Une fois de plus**

* * *

\- Tu n'est qu'un infâme insecte !

Le coup partit vivement. Ma joue me fis atrocement souffrir. Mais aucun son ne sortais de ma bouche. Je levais mes yeux vers lui dans une lueur de défis. Je savais également que je ne tiendrais pas plus longtemps si je continuais à le laisser m 'affaiblir. Calïel mit un genoux à terre et me tira à lui sans douceur.

\- Oh Loki cela fait des siècles que je rêvais de te voir face contre terre. Tu n'as pas idée du temps que j'ai mis pour te retrouver et te coincer dans mes filets. Mais il faut dire que la belle Natasha t'a bien embrouillée les esprits mon cher, tu es devenus aussi docile qu'un chien. Je pense que je devrais la remercier pour ça, à ma façon bien sûr.

Tout mon être se tendit quand j'entendis le prénom de ma belle espionne. Pourquoi fallait-il que l'univers tourne autours de cette si belle créature ? Et la façon dont Calïel en parlait ne plaisais guère de sorte que je sentis soudain une poussée d'adrénaline percer dans mes veines. Je repoussais ce monstre le plus fort possible et je me relevais avec une certaine hésitation dans mes gestes. Je me soutenais grâce à un mur.

Un rire dément sortit de la gorge de mon tortionnaire. Il releva la tête vers moi. Ses yeux étaient affreux. D'un blanc sale fort déplaisant. Son rire ne s'arrangea pas et dérailla de plus en plus. En une demi-seconde il me fit face plus menaçant que jamais. Mais je lui fermais mon esprit et je ne laissais aucune émotion m'é provoquerais ma perte.

Quand son poing voulut atteindre une fois de plus mon visage, je l'arrêtais à quelque centimètres de mon visage. Je serrais mes dents sous la pression que ma main subissais. Dans un éclair de lucidité je lui envoyais un coup de talon dans l'abdomen avant que son autre main atteigne son but. Malheureusement cela ne le fit que reculer de peu. Mais je profitais de cette opportunité pour m'éclipser de cette étreinte mortelle.

Mon souffle étais court d'anticipation et je cherchais une échappatoire à ce cauchemar. Sa vengeance et sa rage l'avait transformé en une bête méconnaissable. Il n'était plus l'être manipulateur, intelligent et froid qui sévissait dans les contrée d'Asgard. Il était la bête que j'avais vu ce soir alors que j'étais plus jeune, entouré de tous ces cadavres. J'esquivais du mieux que je pouvais ses attaques mais il faut avouer qu'il touchais presque à chaque fois son but.

Je souffrais mais jamais il ne le saurais. Ma magie ne venais toujours pas à moi, j'étais inquiet. Que m'avait-il fait ? Je ne contais que sur ma souplesse pour me battre. Enfin surtout survivre. J'espérais que Natasha avait bien trouvé mon poignard. Cette pensée me fis sourire et je retrouvais un peu de ma force. Bien peu mais je ne m'en plaignais pas.

\- Tu ne réussira pas Loki ! Il n'y a que moi qui puisse me tuer ! Tu périra de ma main !

Ses paroles me glacèrent d'avantages le sang. Je sentais qu'il essayait d'infiltrer mon cerveau et ses assauts répétés martelaient ma tête de maux douloureux. Je cherchais frénétiquement quelque chose pour le blesser. Je tombais seulement sur un chandelier. En rassemblant mes forces disponibles, je me jetais sur lui et lui enfonçais aussi profondément que possible l'objet dans les côtes. Un puissant hurlement bestial fit trembler tout les murs de la pièce. Je m'éloignais rapidement en constatant que quelque chose d'anormal était en train de se produire. Je m'étais attendus à une contre attaque mais au lieux de cela, Calïel était prostré sur lui même et ne bougeais pas. Seul ses muscles bougeaient sous son souffle lourd et erratique. Seulement voilà, ses muscles n'avaient plus la même dimension qu'auparavant. Ils semblaient enfler au fur et à mesure. Je reculais d'avantage en entendant les gémissements gutturaux qui émanait de lui.

\- Grossière erreur Loki...

Cette voix d'outre-tombe retira tout le sang restant de mon visage. Puis soudainement, les murs se mirent à trembler et je restais en équilibre que par miracle car le sol se mouvait lui aussi sous mes pieds. Je reportais un instant mon regard sur Calïel, enfin ce qu'il en restait. Il était méconnaissable. Il tourna sa tête au trait déformé vers moi. Je fus un instant figé sur place. Ses yeux avaient la couleur du sang.

Mes sens ne tardèrent pas à me revenir. Je fuyais le monstre alors qu'une idée insensée venait de naître dans mon esprit. Mais avant je devais retrouver ma belle russe. Mon cœur s'emballa un peu à cette perspective. Elle avait quelque chose en sa possession qui m'appartenais. Une fois de plus le temps pressait. Tout autour de moi, les pierres commençaient à tomber. Je me glissais alors rapidement dans une ouverture causée par les éboulements.

J'entamais une course folle dans le seul but de retrouver Natasha. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre et mes poumons s'étaient enflammés. Je ne sais si c'est ses beaux yeux ou cette menace qui me permettais de continuer mais je le faisais de toute mon âme.

En chemin je rencontrais ses camarades humains. Ils s'étaient sans doute évadés ensemble. Ils étaient futés. Je remarquait par ailleurs que le génie n'était pas avec eux. Je leurs indiquaient à tous le chemin à suivre pour se mettre à l'abri. Le regard que me lança l'archer était remplit de méfiance et de mépris. Je ne m'en souciais guère. Je n'avais pas non plus le temps de leur expliquer comment je savais tout ceci et ni comment je m'étais retrouvé ici. Donc je me remis en marche rapidement.

\- Quelle folie commet tu mon frère ?!

Sa voix était remplie de douleur. Un fois de plus. Je me retournais alors vers lui. Ses yeux me suppliaient. Il fut un temps où j'aurais adoré le voir dans cet état; détruit, triste et suppliant. Mais ce temps s'était progressivement révolu dans mon cœur. Bien qu'il existait encore dans une partie de moi même. Je lui adressais un léger sourire, dénué de toute méchanceté pour une fois. Il crispait ses mains sur son marteau mais pas en signe de défense.

\- Je sauve le monde Thor.

J'avais dit cela avec tout mon sérieux. Thor en resta un peu ébranlé. Avant qu'il ne réagisse totalement à mes mots je m'avançais vers lui et lui prenais la nuque de sorte à ce que lui ne puisse entendre ce que j'avais à lui dire.

\- Écoute moi attentivement, il faut que tu suive les humains jusqu'au porte de fer et que tu les ramènes sur Terre. Tu en as le pouvoir Thor. Ne te retourne jamais et ne me m'accompagne pas. Sinon je te tuerais avant que tu ne m'atteigne. Je reviendrais.

Je lâchais sa nuque et fis glisser pendant une seconde ma main sur son épaule avant de repartir de l'avant.

\- Tu as toujours mentis Loki !

J'étais déjà assez loin de lui. Je souriais malgré moi mais je ne me détournais pas. Je ne voulais pas rencontrer les yeux de chien battus de mon frère. Ne pas se retourner. Je courrais donc encore et encore. J'évitais les roches qui tombaient comme une pluie diluvienne mortelle. Et la poussière acide qui s'infiltrait dans mes yeux. C'était sans compter le sol qui ne cessait de bouger en tout sens.

Seul un nom résonnait dans mon esprit de façon lucide dans cette folle situation. Je tombais alors nez-à-nez avec cet irritable génie de la technologie, par pur hasard je dois l'avouer.

\- Alors Tête de bouc ? On est perdu ?

Je serrais les dents mais ne répondais rien. Sa verve était intacte elle au moins. Mais son visage avait prit des allures fatiguées et il n'était pas au meilleur de sa formes. De plus il semblait chercher quelqu'un du regard. Natasha. Je le regardais droit dans les yeux avec le regard le plus menaçant qui puisse exister en cet univers.

\- Où est-elle ?

\- Et bien on se fait du mourront ? Ça ne te ressemble pas. Figure toi que je me posais la même question.

Je me retenais de le gifler. Au lieux de ça je lui montrais le chemin à suivre de sorte à ce qu'il ne m'encombre pas. Il me retint un peu malgré le bâtiment qui ne cessait de tomber en ruine. Il insistais pour rester à mes côtés, je le lui refusais catégoriquement. Il me jaugea du regard avant de finalement accepter. Je trouvais cela un peu étrange qu'il accepte aussi rapidement, Stark ne faisait pas parti de ce genre de personne. J'étais curieux de savoir à quoi était dû son changement d'opinion. Avait-il deviné ? Je n'en serais même pas étonné. Il se retourna une dernière fois avant de partir pour de bon.

\- Je n'ai aucune confiance en toi et si tu lui fait le moindre mal, je serais la dernière personne que tu verra avant ta mort.

Je ne comprenais pas ce soudain excès de protection de la part de Stark. Mais je ne cherchais pas non plus à en saisir le sens. Je me mettais de suite à la recherche de ma belle espionne. Je ne tardais pas à la trouver. Elle était debout mais sur le point de tomber. Je me saisissais d'elle et fuyait cet endroit avec elle. Je la sentis se détendre au bout d'un certain moment. Je ne pu pratiquement pas parler tant ma gorge me serrait.

Tout alla si vite. Notre course, sa main dans la mienne, notre baiser, son regard de braise. Je palpais doucement mes lèvres, tentant vainement de retrouver le doux moment que je m'étais accordé. Je secouais la tête pour essayer de me débarrasser de cet agréable souvenir. Je regardais le poignard que je tenais mais une fois de plus l'image de Natasha s'imposa. Je la chassais rageusement.

Lorsque je m'étais retrouvé avec elle devant ses portes, elle m'avait dit toutes ses choses avec une telle vigueur et un si grand courage que je n'avait pu m'en empêcher. Je l'avais embrassée. Elle ne m'avais pas repoussée. Et je ne voulais pas y penser. Je l'avais protégé contre moi même, contre Calïel. Mon cœur à su mais mon esprit s'est perdu.

Je faisais le chemin inverse jusqu'au monstre toujours en courant. Cela faisait au moins quinze minutes que je m'activais à retrouver mes pas dans ce labyrinthe. Les tremblements c'étaient calmés. Annonçant que son esprit était de nouveau lucide. Sa transformation devait être pratiquement achevée maintenant. Ce qui signifiait que je devais agir au plus vite. Mon regard divergea une seconde fois sur le poignard. Il n'avait rien de spécial en soi, à part le fait qu'il appartenait jadis à Calïel. Je me souviens encore, sur le point de dépérir, attraper le poignard et le planter dans cet endroit, la seule fragilité de Calïel, et extirper son cœur de sa cachette. J'espérais que mon plan fonctionne.

Un bruit se fit entendre à ma droite. Je me figeais une seconde. Un son presque silencieux. Mais mon ouïe ne me trompais jamais. Je fermais les yeux en priant plus que jamais pour que ce ne soit pas ce à quoi je pense. Je ne me retournais pourtant pas et je baissais légèrement la tête en bloquant ma respiration une demi-seconde.

\- Sortez de votre cachette.

Je ré-ouvrais les yeux. Je pivotais et mes yeux rencontrèrent deux beaux yeux d'une couleur bleu acier que j'aimais tant mais je détestais en cet instant.

Pourquoi était-elle aussi têtue ?


	20. Chapter 20

Note de l'auteur : Holaaa ! Me revoilà avec le 20ème chapitre ! Champagne !:D Bon okay je me calme u.u ( oui j'ai deux jours de retard pardonpardonpardon ) Bref j'espère que ce chapitre sera mieux que le précédent :S. Voilà voilà ! Je tiens à préciser que ce n'est pas le dernier chapitre de cette fiction ! (oui oui je vais vous embêter encore !;D )

 _ **Madness-Sadness :**_ Hihi aussi vite que ça ? ^w^ Et bien j'arrête pas de me relire ça m'énerve ! Fourchette pas contente ! Et en effet ce chapitre était plus court mais t'en fais pas celui là est beaucoup plus long. ( enfin je crois ) et je dois t'avouer que je pétais pas la super forme donc voilà:S. Haha ! Je suis contente que Calïel te fasse cet effet ! Je l'ai fait à mon image c'est pour ça !:D ( enfin non puisque je suis beaucoup plus belle huhuhu ! ) et ne t'en fais pas je ne les tuerais jamais ! A moins que... Naaaan je suis pas assez sadique !:D Et c'est pareil pour moi ! c'est le moins marquant de tous je pense que tout le monde est d'accord avec ça;) bref voici la suite en tout cas petite cuillère !;)

Gros bisous et à bientôt !:)

 _ **Pomme :**_ Je sais que tout le ponde est déçu pour ce chapitre mais je moi même je ne suis pas satisfaite de mon travail. Je dois avouer que j'aurais pu faire mieux mais j'ai eu une panne d'inspiration. Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce chapitre mais j'espère tout de même que mon 20ème chapitre rattrape un peu les dégâts.:S. Bref je suis encore désolée que tu sois restée sur ta faim !:/ Mais je vais essayer de faire mieux. Ecrire c'est génial et revigorant mais parfois on à des petites pannes:S. En espérant que tu apprécie ce chapitre;)

A bientôt et gros bisous !:)

 _ **Quetsche :**_ Ahah ! XD Je suis heureuse que ma scène d'action t'es plus mais tu sais ce n'est pas la meilleure:S. Si tu as aimé le chapitre je suis contente pour toi ! Personnellement je n'ai pas aimé le résultat final mais bon après c'est pas trop grave ! ^^ Merci pour tout tes gentils compliments !;)

Gros bisous et à bientôt!:)

* * *

Chapitre 20 : **Sentiments et autres complexités**

* * *

Je ne sais pas réellement quelle folie m'a poussée faire ça. Je me rappelle seulement de mon couteau posé sur la gorge de Thor et le regard désappointé de Clint qui me fixais à ce moment là . Comme tout les autres d'ailleurs. Je les avaient tous déçus. Mais peu importait, j'avais une promesse à tenir et une dette à effacer. J'avais une conversation muette avec mon ami, pas besoin de paroles pour communiquer entre nous.

Tu fais une erreur, folie, meurtrier, promet-moi, pourquoi, n'y vas pas, tu n'as pas le droit,

Tu as changée.

Je le voyais dans ses yeux, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Le dilemme entre me neutraliser ou me laisser. Me faire confiance ou non. Le silence planait dans cette petite pièce blanche. Je ne lâchais pas Clint du regard. Il tourna la tête en premier. Le seul à être resté serein était Thor, je le regardais alors. Il savait. Je lui offris un sourire discret.

\- Emmène moi de l'autre côté.

Il ne répondit pas mais il fit tourner son marteau tout en me tenant fermement par la taille. Une lumière de mille couleurs nous entoura et je me sentis comme aspirée. Je fermais alors les yeux. Cette scène avait pour moi comme un goût de déjà-vu. Mon voyage dans l'espace avec Loki. Mon cœur rata un battement lors de l'atterrissage. Thor n'y était pour rien.

\- Natasha, prends garde.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Thor, Calïel mourra j'en fait la promesse.

\- Ce n'est pas de lui dont je parlais.

Il me lança un regard en biais. J'eus presque envie de rire.

\- Il ne me ferra rien, tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

\- On n'est jamais trop prudent.

Je riais franchement à cette dernière remarque.

\- Tu sais que c'est un dicton très terrien ?

\- En effet, vous allez finir par me contaminer entièrement.

Il y eu un petit moment de flottement ou ni lui ni moi ne parlais.

\- Je voudrais bien t'accompagner, mais je dois ramener nos amis. Fais attention à toi.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, et je ramenerais Loki.

\- Je te fait confiance pour ça.

Il m'enlaça et me serra fort contre lui. J'étais un peu gênée. Il me relâcha aussi rapidement avec le même sourire énigmatique. Il commença à faire tourner son marteau.

\- Au fait Natasha !

\- Oui ?

\- Le poignard n'était nécessaire.

\- On n'est jamais trop prudent.

Avant qu'il ne disparaisse, j'entendis son rire puissant me répondre. Je ne perdis pas de temps pour me mettre en route. Un véritable champs de ruine me faisais maintenant face. Par chances les tremblements avaient cessés. Je rangeais mon couteau. Je grimaçais. Loki m'avait repris le poignard. Bien que ce soit par la plus délicieuse des façons, il avait réussi et je m'étais fait avoir une fois de plus. Mais quelque chose me tracassais. Quand on est espionne il est normal d'utiliser cette technique dans le but de déstabiliser. Mais Loki semble avoir oublié une règle essentielle ce genre de technique on l'utilise qu'une seule fois et jamais sur la même personne. Donc pourquoi avait-il recommencé ? Il était assez intelligent pour le savoir. Tout s'embrouillait dans mon cerveau. J'y penserais plus tard.

J'avançais prudemment parmi les décombres mais rapidement ma vitesse augmenta en repensant à mon but, ma mission. Trouver Loki à tout prix. J'usais d'habilité pour slalomer dans différent couloirs pratiquement effondrés. Mes yeux ne quittaient pas le sol. Je suivais les traces de pas de Loki laissés dans la poussière. Cette tâche n'était pas des plus facile. En effet je devais plusieurs fois faire demi-tour ou emprunter un autre chemin en comprenant que je suivais la mauvaise piste. Mon cœur s'accéléra encore quand les pas se firent plus effacés et moins distincts. Mais rapidement je reprenais confiance et me forçais à avancer coûte que coûte.

Je sentais mes muscles me tirailler, mais je ne m'arrêtais pas pour autant. Des pas semblant avoir une trace plus nette que les précédents étaient inscrit au sol. Une poussée de force m'incita à courir plus vite que jamais. Je sus grâce à ses empreintes que Loki courrait aussi. Il fallait que je le rattrape .

Au détour d'un couloir je constatais au bout d'un certain moment que Loki avait cessé de courir. Comme l'espace entre les pas de Loki se faisaient moins pressé, je ralentissais moi aussi l'allure. Au détour d'un couloir je me stoppais littéralement en voyant au loin la silhouette fine de Loki. Je rebroussais chemin juste de quoi me cacher pour l'observer un peu.

Tout son être se soulevait rapidement dû à la course qu'il avait effectué. Je ne le voyais que de dos mais je devinais déjà le regard qu'il devait avoir. Ce regard fier et déterminé. Il continuait à avancer. Loki avait l'air si hésitant, ce n'était pas dans son habitude. Mes sourcils se froncèrent. En prenant garde ou je posais les pieds, j'avançais dans la semi-pénombre du couloir sans le quitter des yeux.

Il posa sa main sur un mur. Était-il souffrant ? Mon inattention me valu de déraper sur un rocher. Dans un vif mouvement je me rattrapais à un centimètre du sol. Je me plaquais au mur. Mon comportement était des plus puéril. Je ne comprenais pas moi même pourquoi j'adoptais une telle attitude. Puis la voix grave de Loki gronda comme un éclair dans mes oreilles ainsi que dans mon esprit, faisant disparaître toute pensées.

À sa demande j'avançais doucement. Je gardais la tête froide et optais pour une posture fière. Je levais enfin mes yeux vers son visage. Ce que j'y vis m'interpella. J'avais eux tout faux. Ses yeux ne flamboyaient plus de cette si grande détermination. Son teint était plus pâle que jamais. Des cernes étaient incrustées sous ses yeux. Pour couronner le tout, son corps semblait être prit d'infimes tremblements visible pour les yeux perçants tels que les miens. Je ne laissais rien paraître de mon trouble mais je serrais les poings.

Une lueur étrange passa dans ses yeux avant de laisser place à cette mélancolie que je connaissais maintenant si bien.

\- Thor est très imprudent de vous avoir laissé.

\- Je lui ai demandée.

\- Vous êtes sotte ! Je n'ai pas besoin de vous !

\- Vous avez besoin de moi !

\- Non ! Vous êtes un poids mort ! Vous allez m'encombrer plus qu'autre chose !

Je fis un pas en avant. Il m'avait profondément irrité. Je m'armais de patience et je ne perdais pas non plus mon sang-froid.

\- Écoutez moi bien Loki. Nous sommes dans le même bateau, je suis venu car je sais que vous ne tiendrez pas une minute face à Calïel. Il est plus fort et intelligent. Vous êtes faible, vous avez peur et vos forces diminues de plus en plus. Vous n'avez plus votre magie. Tu ne gagnera pas seul !

Je me figeais une seconde. Je l'avais tutoyé. Je n'eu pas le temps de dire quoi que soit d'autre que son ombre recouvrais déjà la mienne. Loki avait investit mon espace vital en moins d'une seconde. Son visage était encore plus blême. Une once de peur me traversas la colonne vertébrale.

\- Tu n'es pas là par bonté Natasha ! Qu'est ce qui t'a vraiment poussée à me rejoindre ?!

\- Tu m'as sauvé la vie.

Il s'écarta un peu mais son air dédaigneux ne quitta pas son visage. Ses yeux parlaient pour lui. De toute façon je ne regardais qu'eux. J'avais appris à connaître peu à peu l'énigme qu'était Loki. En général, ce qui sortait de sa bouche était contredis par ses deux orbes émeraudes. Je pouvais aisément comprendre son malaise et ses hésitations. Cependant son air restait dur.

\- Je ne sais pas si qui m'ait passé par la tête ce jour là mais j'aurais du te laisser mourir plutôt que d'avoir à te supporter.

Mon cœur s'en trouva meurtrit par cette dernière réplique. Je ravalais mes sentiments pour ne rien laisser paraître. C'était dur. Je ne retenais pas mon geste et ma main rencontra sa joue. Après un claquement dans l'air. Le silence revint plus pesant que jamais. Alors je comprenais les paroles de Thor. Il ne fit rien. Il ne toucha même pas à sa joue. Il se contenta de me regarder.

Je me mis directement à marcher. Je voulais pas savoir ce que ses yeux avaient à me dire. Il me suivit. Mais nous fûmes bientôt arrêtés par un rocher énorme qui bouchait le couloir. Heureusement Il y avait assez d'espace entre le plafond et la pierre pour passer. J'expulsais ma rage en escaladant rapidement le roc. Loki était rendu à terre avant moi. Il me proposa sa main pour m'aider à descendre. Sa tête était tournée vers le mur. J'ignorais son invitation et sautais avant d'atterrir avec souplesse sur le sol poussiéreux.

Un hurlement me fis me remettre sur pied promptement. Loki attrapa mon bras. Je n'eus pas le temps de protester qu'il me tira en arrière. Il se colla au mur du couloir d'en face. Mon dos heurta son torse et il plaqua sa main sur ma bouche. Il ne me lâcha pas, il avait même raffermit la prise de son bras sur ma taille alors qu'un grognement plus proche se fit entendre. Je sentais son souffle erratique dans mes cheveux. Pourtant il gardait le silence le plus complet.

Soudain, quelque chose passa près de nous. Une ombre gigantesque accompagnée d'une respiration lourde et inégale. La chose grognait sans cesse. Ce n'était pas un skrull, c'était bien plus gros que ça. Elle devait être stoppée par le rocher car un sinistre hurlement brisa la lourde atmosphère. Je ne pus m'empêcher de ressentir un frisson d'horreur parcourir mon corps. Je n'étais pas la seule. Loki tremblait lui aussi. L'ombre fit demi-tour. Si elle passait dans le couloir ça en serait fini de nous.

Et bien elle avait disparue. Loki me relâcha doucement Je restais quelques instants à reprendre mon souffle. Il fit un pas en avant mais son corps se tendit comme un arc. Curieuse de cette réaction ? Je m'apprêtais à briser la règle que je m'étais imposée. Mais je n'eus pas besoin de poser la question, qu'un grognement sourd se fit entendre derrière moi.

Sans réfléchir une seconde de plus, je fis une roulade sur le côté pour éviter l'assaut de la bête. Elle ne s'occupa pas de moi, elle se jeta sur Loki. Je vis simplement Loki brandir le poignard avant que la masse imposante du monstre ne le recouvre. La bête était immense, une paire d'ailes d'un gris maladif prenait racine dans son dos. Sa peau avait l'air dure et était d'un blanc presque éblouissant. Sans plus tarder je dégainais mon Beretta et tirais sans ménagement sur la bête. Malheureusement pour moi sa peau était bien solide et les trois balles ricochèrent sur son épiderme.

Le monstre s'arrêta de neutraliser Loki et tourna la tête vers moi. Ses yeux avaient la couleur du sang. Je reculais d'un pas. Je jetais un regard à Loki. Ses yeux étaient suppliant. Le monstre le balança d'un geste à l'autre bout du couloir. Malgré ma furieuse envie de rejoindre Loki, je pris mes jambes à mon cou tout en réfléchissant à un plan pour me sortir de cette situation. Il me restais 12 balles et mon couteau.

Le rugissement que poussa la bête m'indiqua qu'elle était à mes trousses. Je tentais par tout les moyens de la semer. Mais bizarrement, j'avais l'impression que ce labyrinthe ne cessait de se transformer. En revanche ce dont j'étais bien consciente, c'était que le monstre détruisait tout sur son passage provoquant des éboulements parfois violents. J'entendais aussi ses griffes racler les murs et je me hâtais toujours de prendre un autre chemin.

Une idée germa dans mon esprit. Il fallait que je lui crève les yeux. Sans sa vue, se serait plus difficile pour lui de se repérer même si je savais qu'il ne comptait pas que sur sa vision pour se déplacer. Cela ferait néanmoins un avantage pour nous.

Par mégarde je me retrouvais dans une voie sans issue. Il n'y avait aucune échappatoire. Je me tournais vivement en remarquant que le monstre était juste derrière moi. Je le regardais droit dans les yeux. Il avait le même visage que Calïel mais déformé par la rage. Ses dent avaient aussi subies une augmentation de volume. Elles étaient irrégulière et aiguisées. Une longue chevelure noire et emmêlée entourait le visage coléreux de Calïel. Ses deux mains ou plutôt griffes enserrèrent ma taille et me soulevèrent. Je ne voulais même pas me demander comment était-il devenu comme ça. À mes yeux il avait toujours été un monstre. Sa prise sur moi me coupa le souffle et je serrais des dents pour qu'aucun son ne sorte de ma bouche.

\- Tu m'as manquée ma jolie poupée, tu ne devrais pas me fuir de la sorte.

Sa voix était la même. Quoi que couverte d'une rage mal contenue. Il serra un peu plus et j'agrippais ses griffes pour qu'il desserre son étau. Son sourire malsain s'agrandit alors un peu plus. Bientôt je n'étais plus en mesure de comprendre le flot de paroles qu'il débitait. Mais parmi les brumes de mon esprit je me souvenais de ma mission. Reprenant le peu souffle qu'il me restais et pendant qu'il déclamait son discours d'un air fanatique, j'entreprenais de déloger le couteau qui était caché dans ma manche. Mes yeux se fermaient tout seul. Je me forçais à rester sur mes gardes. Sans comprendre pourquoi, Calïel eut un rire monstrueux qui le secoua nerveusement. Je tenais alors mon couteau bien fermement. Je profitais de ce moment d'inattention pour effectuer un mouvement vif en direction de ses yeux qu'il avait fermé. Je plongeais brutalement ma lame dans sa paupière. Cela ne dura qu'une petite seconde.

Il hurla et me lâcha. Je tombais sans douceur sur le sol. Je n'attendais pas et me mettais à fuir à vive allure. Mais après quelque minutes de course, je rentrais en collision avec quelqu'un. Je me débattais de toute mes forces en croyant à un ennemi. Deux orbes profondes me firent stopper tout gestes. Il me surplombait de toute sa hauteur. Son visage n'exprimais aucune émotion. Il me tendit sa main. Je la saisissais et il me hissa sans difficulté. Loki prit mon menton entre ses doigts et tourna ma tête. Il regardait mon éraflure. Quand j'étais tombée des griffes du monstre ma tête avait percutée le sol et m'avait laissée une blessure sur la tempe droite.

Il caressa furtivement ma joue d'un doigt. Loki cessa tout gestes quand il rencontra mes yeux. Il lâcha mon menton.

\- Tu es bien inconsciente. Ne restons pas là, je doute qu'un œil en moins ne l'arrête.

En effet un rugissement puissant se fit entendre du côté opposé au couloir où nous étions. Ses yeux se plissèrent et ses sourcils se froncèrent.

\- Nous allons devoir nous séparer Natasha.

Je le regardais quelques secondes en me demandant si il était sérieux. Mais à la vue de son air grave, j'en concluais qu'il ne plaisantait pas. Je hochais cependant la tête. Je savais qu'il avait raison. Séparés, nous avions d'autant plus de chances de nous en sortir.

Le bruit d'une galopade nous indiqua que le monstre était maintenant bien conscient de notre présence. Je me tournais vers Loki et attrapais sa manche avant qu'il ne se sauve.

\- Comment allons-nous nous retrouver ?

Il eu encore un de ses sourires étrangement beau et ses yeux pétillaient maintenant de cette même lueur un peu folle. Il se rapprocha un peu plus de moi. Je ne reculais pas.

\- Sois sans crainte petite fille, je ne t'ai jamais quitté des yeux, pas une seule fois. C'est moi qui te retrouverais.

Puis il partit aussi vite que son ombre. Ses paroles résonnèrent dans mon esprit et je n'eus même pas conscience de partir dans un des nombreux dédales de ce labyrinthe.

Je ne sais pourquoi, c'est moi que Calïel avait décidé de poursuivre. Sans plus de surprise, je recommençais pour la énième fois une course effrénée. C'était la plus étrange course poursuite et combat que j'avais vécue. Ce n'était pas une bataille longue et pleine d'ennemis à abattre les uns après les autres. Ni combattre seule une horde de balourd sanguinaire. Là il s'agissait carrément d'une mission suicide. Et je m'étais jetée la tête la première dedans pour lui. Sentant Calïel tout proche je m'apprêtais à dégainer mon arme. Mais en me retournant, mes pieds glissèrent. Je n'eus pas le temps de me rattraper.

Mon Beretta s'échappa de mes mains et glissa à plusieurs mètres de moi. Je rampais alors jusqu'à lui mais des griffes se posèrent sur mon arme. Je relevais difficilement la tête. Un œil carmin me fixait avec jubilation, l'autre étant maintenant une plaie. Ma respiration se bloqua un moment. De son côté, mon esprit carburait à toute allure, cherchant une solution pour me tirer de là. Je m'étais retrouvée une centaine de fois dans ce genre de situation, pourtant cette fois-ci, aucune idée ne me venait. Mes muscles me faisaient mal et je peinais à garder la tête froide. Le monstre jeta mon arme au loin derrière lui avec ses griffes et m'écrasa ensuite le bras. Une grimace de douleur se dessina sur mon visage.

\- Pauvre petite chose, si fragile et si délicate... Ça me ferait presque de la peine de te tuer. Mais vois tu, tu m'as déjà beaucoup énervé. Tu n'aurais pas du petite humaine. C'était une très très mauvaise idée... Je parle, je parle mais il faut peut-être que je te tue, sinon qui le fera hein ?

Calïel renforça la pression sur mon bras et enfonça ses griffes dans mon autre épaule. Un cri m'échappa. La douleur était telle et si soudaine que mon esprit commençait à lâcher prise. Je luttais pour rester consciente et me dégager mais mon corps ne réagissait plus. Au loin trois son retentissant atteignirent mes tympans. Des coups de feux. Puis la pression sur mon bras disparue et les griffes sortirent de ma peau. Malgré la vive douleur, je tentais de me concentrer. J'ouvrais mes yeux. Je n'avais même pas sentie mes paupières se fermer.

\- Imbécile, n'essaye pas de me détourner de mon but, je m'occuperais de ton cas après, ne sois pas impatient.

J'écarquillais les yeux et me relevais d'un coup, avant de retomber quelques secondes après. Loki était là. Que faisait-il ? Était-il devenu fou pour provoquer ce monstre d'une telle façon ? Un craquement sourd et bref se propagea dans la galerie puis d'autres suivirent plus prononcés. Dans un sursaut de lucidité je roulais sur moi même pour m'écarter de Calïel. Moins dégourdis que moi, la bête n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas qu'une immense roche se détacha de la voûte et vint le percuter de plein fouet. Pas un seul son ne résonna si ce n'est le bruit de la pierre contre le sol.

C'était... Si inattendu. La vision encore un peu floue, je tâtais le sol pour pouvoir me redresser. Je vis Loki avancer, il tenait mon Beretta. Je souriais en imaginant la scène que je n'avais pas pu voir. Doucement, sa main s'appuya dans mon dos pour me soutenir. Je m'asseyais non sans mal et frottais mes yeux. Je tentais de ne pas utiliser mon bras blessé. Je voyais à présent clairement tout ce qui se passait. A commencer par Calïel, enfin ce qu'il en restait. Je me détournais de ce sinistre spectacle pour regarder Loki. Sa mine était toujours aussi fatiguée mais ses yeux brillaient de mille feux. Il brillaient tant que j'en fus pratiquement éblouie. Je plissais un moment les yeux en voyant un sourire naître sur son visage.

\- N'y pense même pas.

\- A quoi donc ma chère ?

\- Me porter.

Il haussa un sourcil puis un sourire encore plus grand que le précédent prit place sur ses lèvres.

\- Ça ne sera pas nécessaire.

Ma question resta en suspens car il me prit la main et un voile vert nous enveloppa. Maintenant habituée à ce genre de voyages, c'est sans vertige que je redécouvrais New-York. Plus précisément du toit de la tour Stark. J'étais debout mais soutenue par Loki. Je sentis alors de petite choses froides toucher mon visage. Je levais ma tête vers le ciel. Il neigeait. Je regardais alors avec plus de précision cette fois-ci. En effet, les toits des maisons et des tours avoisinantes étaient recouverte de neige. Mes pieds crissaient également dans la neige.

Mes yeux se posèrent sur Loki. Il avait l'air pensif.

\- Pourquoi ne pas avoir utilisé la magie avant ?

\- Question stupide,Calïel l'avait tout simplement absorbée. Il fallait qu'il meure pour que je la récupère. Il n'a pas fait qu'aspirer ma magie.

\- Comment ça ? Nous sommes là tout va bien maintenant !

\- Je ne parle pas de ça. Quelque chose à changé dans mon métabolisme. Mon rythme est plus rapide, beaucoup plus rapide.

Je ne saisissais pas ses paroles. Mais peu à peu des souvenirs me revinrent. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent d'avantages alors que je comprenais le sens de ses mots.

\- Vous avez la même espérance de vie que nous, c'est ça ?

Il ne répondit pas mais je voyait clairement qu'il était contrarié. Il faut avouer que Calïel lui a joué un bien mauvais tour. L'être détestant le plus au monde la race humaine se retrouve mortel. Mais en même temps, je me demandais si cette vérité était toujours vraie maintenant. Il m'avait sauvé la vie plus d'une fois. Au lieu d'avoir l'occasion de se débarrasser de moi. Est-ce...

\- Ce n'est pas pour cette raison là.

Dieu que je détestais quand il faisait ça.

\- Je pense que tu n'apprécierais pas le fait que l'on entre dans ton esprit sans autorisation je me trompe ?

Il me regarda avec amusement.

\- Si je n'avais pas été là, tu ne serais pas là non plus.

\- Si tu n'avais pas été là, je serais au chaud dans mon canapé avec une tasse de chocolat et un bon film à regarder.

Un rire franc et cristallin franchit ses lèvres. Puis il garda ce beau sourire qu'il arborait rarement.

\- Vous avez de drôles de coutumes,vous les humains.

Je restais silencieuse et regardais la neige tomber doucement en un doux manteau sur la ville. Je devrais détester Loki, le haïr. Pourquoi je n'y arrivais pas ?

\- Je crois savoir.

Par contre j'allais le tuer, cela ne faisait aucun doute.

\- Je ne veux rien savoir.

\- En es tu sûre ?

\- Absolument.

\- Je me ferais une joie de te montrer.

\- Je n'en est pas la moindre envie.

Le calme revint et je continuais mon observation. Une main se posa sur mon épaule et Loki déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je fermais les yeux. Je restais figée, comme la dernière fois. Le baiser fut court et presque volatil. Je reprenais contenance et osais de nouveau affronter son regard fier.

\- J'ai gagné.

Cette remarque puérile m'exaspéra. Mais un petit sourire subsista sur mon visage. Je n'étais pas en colère.

\- Tu te comporte comme un enfant.

Il ne releva pas. Sans paroles, je devinais mieux ses sentiments. Malgré le froid, je n'avais aucune envie de rentrer. Je savais ce que cela signifiait.

\- Je sais pourquoi tu m'as sauvé la vie.

Loki se tourna vers moi intrigué. Je l'attrapais par le col et l'obligeait par la même occasion à s'abaisser à ma hauteur. Sans ménagement, je conquérais ses lèvres. Un frisson le parcourut et je glissais mon autre main dans ses cheveux maintenant mêlés à un peu de neige. Je ne lâchais pas pour autant son col. Mon baiser dura plus longtemps que le sien. Je m'écartais après une minute ou deux, je ne saurais dire.

Il était choqué. Je le remarquais à sa bouche légèrement ouverte et ses yeux excessivement écarquillés. J'eus alors un large sourire.

\- J'ai gagnée.

Ses paupières papillonnèrent. Puis il leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu reste une petite fille malgré tout.

\- A force de côtoyer des gamins on devient forcément un peu comme eux.

Je lui lançais un regard remplit de malice et il m'en renvoya un en retour. Je pris sa main dans la mienne. Elle était glacée comme à son habitude. Il mêla ses doigts au miens. C'était étrange de ressentir ça. Comme une douce chaleur au fond de mon cœur.

\- Tu dois partir maintenant.

\- Je sais.

Alors pourquoi ne partait-il pas ? Sa main se resserra un peu plus autours de la mienne. Je ne le regardais toujours pas. Je ne savais pas quoi dire de plus.

\- Je reviendrais.

\- Tu as changé. Ici et là.

J'indiquais sa tempe et son cœur. Je n'aimais pas m'expliquer avec des mots et même si j'étais gênée, je n'avais pus m'empêcher de le lui dire à ma façon. Il suivit mes mouvements. Puis il reporta ses yeux sur moi. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent un peu.

\- Les choses évolues avec le temps. Je ne suis malheureusement pas une exception.

Après avoir doucement lâché ma main, il embrassa mon front et disparu dans une lueur verte qui lui était propre. Une sensation douce me chatouilla le cou et j'y portais la main. Une écharpe. Il avait réellement changé. Un sourire discret naquit sur mes lèvre alors que la porte menant au toi venait de s'ouvrir.

J'ai toujours aimé les jours de neige.


	21. Chapter 21

Note de l'auteur : Coucou ! Voili le Chap 21 ! Désolé je répondrais plus tard au review car j'ai 38 de fièvre et c'est déjà un miracle que j'ai pu ramper à mon ordi pour poster le chapitre. QwQ je suis vraiment vraiment désolée, je vous promet que je mettrais les bouchée double pour le prochain chapitre ! Bisous et portez vous bien !

Chapitre 21 : Entre Enfer et Paradis.

La musique me perforait les oreilles et les lumières passant de tamisées à vives me faisait perdre toutes raison.

Il avait réussi.

Cet idiot de Thor m'avait traîné dans un de ses endroits horrible que les humains affectionnaient tant. Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir résisté et tenter tout ce qui était possible pour éviter d'y aller. De plus tout ses amis étaient là. Je m'en voudrais affreusement de faire tache dans leur joyeux petit groupe. « Tu verras ce sera amusant ! » M'avait dit cet imbécile heureux. Il m'avait glissé à l'oreille que Natasha serait présente. Comme si je ne le savait pas ! Je croisait les bras à ce souvenir. Lorsque nous sommes entrés par je ne sais quel miracle dans se lieu sordide, mes yeux avaient été illuminé par la seule beauté présente dans cette pièce à l'atmosphère étouffante. Ma belle espionne était vêtue d'une simple robe rouge mais qui mettais sa silhouette et son grain de peau en valeur. Rapidement, je m'étais éloigné de mon frère et j'avais joué de souplesse pour me frayer un chemin entre ces gens plus hystériques les uns que les autres. Ils me dégoutteront toujours, c'est un fait que je ne peu changer.

J'étais désormais adossé à un mur. Certaines personnes s'intéressaient à moi mais moi je m'intéressais qu'à elle. A noter que je portais des vêtements humains. En effet mon cher frère tenait à ce que je me fonde dans la masse. Et pour ne pas à avoir à supporter son débit plutôt impressionnant de paroles , quand le sujet était ses petits protégés les Hommes, je m'y étais plié. Je portais donc une chemise noire, un jean noir et des chaussures noires. Je considérais leurs autres vêtements bien trop hideux pour les porter. Il ne manquerais plus que je ressemble à cet incapable de Stark. On me proposa plusieurs fois des verres ou même de rejoindre les autres danseurs. Chaque fois je refusais avec froideur. J'étais déjà vêtu de leur habit, je n'allait pas non plus me mêler à eux !

Cet endroit ne me plaisait pas, il faisait trop chaud, il y avait beaucoup trop de monde et l'archer de malheur se permettait de poser ses sales mains sur ma Natasha. Je devinais son rire d'ici et ses lèvres s'étirait dans un merveilleux sourire qui était bien rare sur son beau visage. Elle tournoyait comme une déesse sur ce rythme pourtant de sauvage. Malheureusement ce n'était pas dans mes bras, ce qui me rendait d'autant plus furieux.

\- Tu sais c'est pas en restant planté là comme un poireau que tu vas la faire danser.

Je posais les yeux sur cet odieux personnage qui osait encore m'adresser la parole.

\- Anthony Stark, que me vaut se plaisir...

Il leva son verre vers moi avec son sourire narquois.

\- Je veux juste t'aider, parce que en termes de relation on va dire qu'il y a pas pire que toi.  
Oh mais quel honneur me faites vous là mon cher. Mais petite précision je n'en ai absolument rien à faire.  
Au contraire je pense que tu meurs d'envie de danser avec elle, je me trompe ?

Je restais silencieux quelques secondes. Je ne voulais pas que ma gêne se répercute sur ma voix. En revanche, Stark s'en donna à cœur joie.

\- Je le savais ! Si tu veux un conseil mon pote, fonce avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne décide à ta place.

Tout en écoutant d'une oreille distraite, je voyait les autres hommes regarder Natasha avec beaucoup d'intérêt. Mes poings se serrèrent et je ne faisait plus attention à la présence de Stark à mes côtés ? Je m'apprêtais à venir jusqu'à elle. Mais le génie posa sa main sur mon épaule. Main que je m'empressais de retirer. Il me regarda avec un air que je n'aimais pas tellement.

\- Oh non tu ne vas pas y aller comme ça Loki, avant on va s'amuser un petit peu.

Il eu un rire diabolique qui m'aurais presque fait peur si je n'avais pas été moi même. Puis il se tourna.

\- Thor ! Je crois qu'on peux y aller !

Les yeux grand écarquillés je tentais de partir au plus vite de ce que je définissais comme être une très mauvaise idée. Mais deux bras puissants prirent fermement les miens et me soulevèrent sans difficultés. Je faisais des pieds et des mains, mais Thor me maintenait d'une poigne de fer. Découragé, et à bout de force, je me laissais aller dans cette étreinte forcée.

\- Tu vas voir mon frère, on va bien rigoler !  
\- Parle pour toi...  
\- Fait pas la tête face de Bouc ! C'est pas tout le temps que tu auras l'honneur de...  
\- Tais-toi ! Tu vas gâcher la surprise !

Ils commençaient réellement à me faire peur. Thor me mis sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac à patates. Je me remis alors gesticuler pour me défaire de son emprise. Mais c'était peine perdue et je lançais des regards mauvais à quiconque se moquant de moi. Puis Natasha tourna la tête en ma direction et inévitablement, mes yeux rencontrèrent les siens. Je crois que dans toute ma longue vie, mon sang ne chauffa autant au niveau de mes joues que ce soir là. J'avais honte et je remerciais pour la première fois de la soirée, le mauvais éclairage qui camouflait mes rougeurs. Je détournais rapidement la tête et laissais mon regard se fixer n'importe où sauf sur elle.

Mais bientôt mon calvaire fut fini alors que Thor ouvrait ,avec la délicatesse d'un mufle, une porte. Il me déposa avec la même douceur sur une chaise. La pièce était vide et les murs gris, rien de spécial en soi, on entendait à travers la cloison la musique plus forte que jamais. Les deux hommes me regardaient étrangement et j'aimais de moins en moins se qui se passait. Leurs sourires me renseignaient aussi sur leurs mauvaises intentions. Mon frère bien-aimé passa derrière moi et sur le point de fuir cet endroit maudit, il me retint les épaules me faisant me rasseoir.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est cette comédie ?!  
\- Patience, mon frère, patience.

J'entendais Thor et Stak pouffer de façon puérile, ce qui m'exaspérais d'avantage. La porte s'ouvrit. J'étais attentif. Le sauveur sainte-nitouche était maintenant là. Mais malgré son air plus sérieux que les deux autres imbéciles, il résidait en ses yeux, une étincelle malicieuse qui me déplaisais. Si lui s'y mettait aussi, je pouvais m'attendre au pire.

\- Par quoi commençons nous ?  
\- A Thor de choisir, c'est son frère.  
\- Je n'en ferais rien, et puis c'est toi Tony qui à eu l'idée !  
\- Tient d'ailleurs, où sont Natasha, Clint et Bruce ?  
\- Elle est restée avec Clint, ils avaient l'air en très grande discussion, je n'ai pas osé les déranger. Et Brucy devrait nous rejoindre d'ici peu.  
\- Mh... Je vois... On fera sans ! C'est partit pour la première manche !

Si les mains de Thor ne me retenait je crois que je serais partis en courant tant ils étaient effrayant. Quitte à passer pour un lâche, au moins partir en un seul morceaux de cet endroit de malheur. Stark glissa un mot à Rogers et celui-ci se mis à rire discrètement.

\- Vous êtes sûrs que c'est n'est pas imprudent ?  
\- T'inquiète Steve, Loki est un grand garçon maintenant ! N'est-ce pas Loki ?  
\- Allez mourir Stark...  
\- Tu vois ! En plus je trouve qu'il est de plus en plus poli ! Tu ne sortira pas de cette pièce avant que nous ayons terminé ! Bon à qui l'honneur ?

Je restais assez perplexe mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de pousser un profond soupir. Pendant qu'ils discutaient de futilités autours de moi, je pensais à Natasha et l'archer. Cela me chiffonnais. Je n'aimais pas le fait qu'elle lui parle. Mes sourcils se froncèrent d'eux même et une grimace naquit sur mes lèvres. J'avais besoin d'expulser ma colère naissante.

\- Peu importe ce que vous allez me faire, mais vous me le payerez très cher.  
\- Et bla bla bla, bref ! Passons aux choses sérieuses !

Après plusieurs minutes de messes basse à mon encontre, Stark plia les genoux pour être à ma hauteur. Il me fixais, toutes dents sorties. Il m'aurait presque fais peur si je n'avais pas été moi. Et puis Stark est loin d'être effrayant.

\- Alors voilà ce que nous allons faire, tu v...

Stark n'eut pas le temps de finir car la porte s'ouvrit violemment. Une personne avec un souffle erratique venait d'entrer à toutes vitesses. Le Docteur Banner était appuyé contre la porte et avait les yeux un peu hagard. Sa chemise était déchirée et il avait des griffures sur le torse. Il n'avait plus ses lunettes non plus et ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens imaginables.

\- Bah Bruce pourquoi tu es dans cet état ?  
\- C'est la guerre dehors !  
\- La guerre ? Que... Explique toi bon sang !  
\- Je...je ne sais pas vraiment comment ça à commencé mais à un moment donné, j'ai entendu des hurlements et je me suis retrouvé sous une montagne de femmes plus folles les unes que les autres. J'ai eu du mal à m'en extirper et elles me poursuivaient. Heureusement j'ai réussi à les semer, enfin je crois.

Il y eu un silence de mort. Puis le rire énervant de Stark résonna dans toute le pièce.

\- Mon cher Bruce, je crois que tu as rencontré ton fan club !

\- Pas seulement le siens, on dirait que toutes vos fans sont bien décidées à vous retrouver.

Toutes les têtes y compris la mienne se tournèrent vers la nouvelle voix de la pièce. Natasha se tenait près de la porte avec un sourire malicieux accrochée au lèvres. Comment avait-elle fait pour rentrer aussi silencieusement et sans que l'on s'en rende compte. Décidément cette femme était pleine de surprise... Je remarquais également que tout le monde la regardait avec ébahissement.

Elle s'avança de l'ombre vers la lumière et nous regarda tour à tour avec un sourire grandissant. Cela ne me disais rien qui vaille. Puis elle décroisa ses bras, qu'elle tenait en son dos, nous faisant découvrir un sac noir. Elle le déposa au centre de la pièce.

\- Bon je vous explique le topo, dehors il y a une horde de femmes prêtes à vous sauter dessus dès que vous mettrez un pied en hors de la boîte de nuit, mais ce n'est pas tout, elles vous cherchent activement à l'intérieur aussi. Donc ! Pour éviter tout incident, j'ai apporté de quoi vous changer dans ce sac. Et y compris toi Loki, les Avengers ne sont pas les seuls à avoir des fans et ta magie ne ferais que nous faire repérer. Tachez de faire vites autrement c'est moi qui m'occupe personnellement de vous changer et je vous préviens ce ne sera pas une partie de plaisir. Est-ce clair ?

Elle était si convaincante et effrayante que personne n'osa répliquer et tout le monde hocha la tête. Satisfaite, elle eu un large sourire.

\- Bien ! Bon courage !

Natasha tourna les talons avec un léger rire que je ne comprenais pas vraiment.

\- Natasha ! Et toi ? Et Clint ?

Elle s'arrêta près de la porte et se retourna avec le même sourire.

\- Clint à fuit depuis longtemps et moi je sais ne pas me faire remarquer Steve, donc ne t'en fais pas et je vous attends derrière la porte donc changez vous et que ça saute !

Sur ces dernières paroles, elle referma la porte dans un dernier rire. Captain America se baissa au niveau du sac, suivit de nos regards curieux. Il fit glisser la fermeture éclair quand une voix derrière la porte nous interpella.

\- Et surtout ! N'oubliez pas le rouge à lèvres !

Quelques minutes plus tard nous étions prêt. Enfin façon de parler. J'allais les tuer, les annihiler, les massacrer pour ce qui me faisaient vivre. J'étais horriblement gêné et c'était la goutte d'eau de trop. Serrant les poings je tentais de ne pas laisser exploser ma colère pour ne pas nous faire remarquer. Ma seule consolation était de ne pas être le seul dans cette situation.

\- Wouaw ! Les jambes que ça te fait Loki ! Une vraie beauté !

Furieux, j'étais sur le point de sauter à la gorge de Stark si Thor ne m'avait pas retenus. Le seul à être complètement à l'aise était Stark. Il tournoyait comme un imbécile heureux dans sa robe jaune en rigolant comme une dinde et en tenant sa perruque de sa main. Quant à lui, Thor portait une robe bleue à froufrou qui malgré moi me faisait bien rire. Il était aussi rouge que la robe de Roger et la perruque rousse qu'il portait lui donnait un air étrange. Banner portait aussi une robe rouge qui le gênait dans ses mouvements.

\- Par Odin ! Comment les femmes font-elles pour porter ce genre de choses, ça relève plutôt de la torture !  
\- Le véritable mystère c'est comment à fait Natasha pour trouver nos mesures ?  
\- Non non non ! Tu n'y est pas du tout Bruce, le grand mystère de l'univers EST Natasha !

Pour une fois, j'étais d'accord avec cet idiot de génie. Secrètement je me demandais la même chose. Et tout comme mon frère, je trébuchais à chaque pas à cause de ces chaussures de malheur.

\- Stark n'a pas tort mon frère, cette robe noire te sied à merveille.  
\- Thor... Si tu ne la ferme pas ! Je te réduis en cendres !

Des coups furent frappés à la porte.

\- Vous avez finit ? J'ouvre et tant pis si vous n'êtes pas prêt.

Natasha ouvrit la porte. Elle entra et son sourire se transforma vite en rire. Pour la seconde fois, je rougissais mais je n'arrivais pas à déterminer si c'était de la honte ou de la colère. Je me dissimulais derrière Thor dans l'espoir qu'elle ne me remarquerais pas trop.

\- Et bien je dois dire que vous êtes tous très mignons ou plutôt très mignonnes. Enfin bref ne tardons pas.

Elle riais toujours. Même son rire était un des plus beau son qu'il m'est été d'entendre, je la maudissais pour ses idées sadiques. Nous sortîmes à sa suite et je fus le dernier de la file. J'essayais de me tenir droit mais à chaque pas mes pieds oscillaient et manquaient de me faire trébucher. Devant moi je voyais que tout le monde avait utilisé un stratagème assez intelligent Stark avait glissé son bras en dessous de celui de Roger et Thor avait fait de même avec Banner. Même si cette scène était assez comique, je trouvait leur procédé intelligent et au moins eux ils ne tombaient pas !

Je grommelais et haïssais plus que jamais la race humaine qu'en ce moment, mais soudain une main se glissa dans la mienne. Je me tournais vers le possesseur qui n'étais autre que Natasha. Elle me souriais mais son sourire n'étais pas moqueur. Son beau sourire était contagieux, car malgré ma colère je le lui rendis bien volontiers. Ma belle espionne m'aida considérablement car à partir du moment ou elle m'avait pris la main, mes pas se firent plus sûrs et moins hésitants. Puis elle se rapprocha de moi et mis sa main devant sa bouche tout en la rapprochant de mon oreille.

\- Tu sais que tu ferais une très belle femme ?

Je me crispais sous le compliment étrange de ma Natasha. C'était vraiment très gênant. Elle rigola discrètement.

\- Cesse de te moquer de moi, c'est assez humiliant comme ça.

Elle me regarda avec ses yeux brillant d'une lueur espiègle. Quel caractère elle avait ! Si un jour on m'avais prédis que je tomberais sous le charme d'une telle créature, je pense que je lui aurait ris au nez. J'avais perdu de vue les autres mais je m'en moquais, Natasha étais à mes côtés et il n'y avait que cela qui comptait. Au delà de la musique qui faisait trembler les murs, sa voix se frayait un chemin clair dans mon esprit.

\- Ton calvaire est bientôt finis mon cher, nous ne sommes plus très loin de la sortie. Courage !

Elle me déposa un furtif baiser sur ma joue. Un baiser qui ne tarda pas à graver ma peau et à l'enflammer malgré moi. Ma jolie Veuve Noire ne mentit pas car quelques secondes plus tard, nous étions tout deux dans l'air frais de la nuit. Je regardais autours de nous, certains hommes me regardaient avec un intérêt presque prédateur. C'était à vomir, j'avais envie de les frapper mais je ne le faisais pas et gardais ma dignité. Une quantité importante de femmes attendaient dehors. Ce devaient être elles les « fans ». Déglutissant, j'emmenais Natasha loin d'elles.

\- Ma moto n'est pas très loin. Viens.

Elle ne lâcha pas ma main et nous descendîmes la rue ensemble. Arrivée prêt du véhicule, elle monta dessus et me regarda.

\- Tu monte beauté ?

Je levais les yeux au ciel au surnom et sous le rire de Natasha. J'hésitais encore à monter derrière elle. Non pas que j'avais peur mais je ne savais pas vraiment comment m'y prendre. Miraculeusement et je ne sais par quelle technique, je réussissais à monter sur la moto, de façon un peu ridicule, mais j'y arrivais. Natasha avait enfilée son manteau et tourna brièvement la tête pour m'adresser un sourire.

\- Accroche toi bien.

Elle démarra au quart de tour et sous le coup de la surprise je glissais précipitamment mes bras autours de sa taille. Sous la vitesse je resserrais ma prise. J'étais collé à elle ce qui n'étais pas désagréable du tout. Les effluves de son parfum chatouillais agréablement mon nez et je fermais les yeux pour profiter de toutes ces nouvelles sensations. Malgré le fait que je déteste avoir le même métabolisme de ces primates, j'appréciais la sensibilité de tout ces nouveaux sentiments sur moi. Je voyais également Midgard sous un autre angle. Même si je n'arriverais jamais à aimer ce monde, quelques petites choses changeait mon point de vu. Cela ne changea pas le fait que je détestais toujours autant cette population sous-développée et irritante.

Avec un sourire, j'osais me détacher d'un bras de la taille de ma belle Natasha et venais avec main abaisser son col de manteau avant de déposer un baiser à la base de sa nuque. Je la sentis frissonner imperceptiblement sous mes lèvres. J'aimais ça.

Après quelques minutes de trajet, elle s'arrêta devant un des nombreux immeubles de la ville. Je descendais rapidement pour dégourdir mes jambes. Natasha me regarda d'un air amusé avant d'entrer dans le bâtiment. Je la suivais de près tout en me revêtant d'une tenue plus confortable et plus classique à l'homme. Elle appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur et j'entrais après elle.

Je ne décrochais pas un mot pendant le petit voyage jusqu'à son appartement. Malgré ma curiosité plus qu'évidente, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de repenser à la fameuse discussion entre mon espionne et l'archer. Cela me chiffonnais et mon être semblait réagir à ce sentiment. C'était désagréable, comme un poids sur l'estomac. Je grimaçais et malheureusement cela n'échappa pas aux yeux perçants de Natasha. Nous étions au beau milieu d'un couloir et pourtant cela ne l'empêcha pas de s'arrêter devant moi. Ses beaux yeux aciers étaient plissés.

\- Dis moi.

Elle était presque effrayante. Je détournais le regard mais elle attrapa mon menton. Son regard était plus doux. Ma gorge se serra d'avantage. Que lui répondre ? Je m'apprêtais à ouvrir ma bouche quand ma belle Natasha se mit sur la pointe des pieds et posa ses lèvre aux alentour de mon oreille. Je me figeais d'avantage.

\- Le silence ne seras pas toujours une bonne échappatoire, idiot.

Comme avant , son baiser fut volatil. Mais cela suffisais amplement pour mettre mes sens à ébullition. Sa main glissa le long de ma joue avant qu'elle ne se retourne. Ce n'étais pas suffisant. Sans prévenir, je lui pris le bras et la plaquais au mur le plus proche. Sa résistance fut bien maigre face à ma détermination. Je la surplombais de toute ma hauteur et son air intrigué et perdu ne fit qu'agrandir ma force. Je plongeais mes doigts dans ses cheveux et rapprochais imperceptiblement mon visage du sien. Les yeux dans les yeux je lisais en elle comme dans un livre ouvert.

Elle posa ses mains sur mes poignets et fuyait mon regard. Ses joues étaient légèrement rosies. Un sourire m'échappa à cette magnifique vue. Elle ne pouvait pas s'échapper, jamais je ne le tolérerais. Mon souffle se mêlais au sien sans même que nos lèvres ne se soient touchées. Je glissais mes doigts sur sa frêle mâchoire avant d'escalader les lignes de son visage.

\- Sache que je suis loin d'être un idiot ma douce. En revanche, toi tu joue trop avec le feu petite fille...

Ma voix tremblait un peu, s'unissant parfaitement avec la respiration laborieuse de mon espionne.

\- Tu risque de te brûler...

Mes mots moururent sur les lèvres si tentantes de Natasha. Cela entraîna un baiser vif et plein de toutes sortes de phrase, de paroles cachées mais si présentes en cet instant. Ses mains glissèrent souplement dans mes cheveux. Et pour une fois je fermais les yeux pour savourer cet instant si imprévisible.

Dans un couloir banal, nous étions enlacés. Et ce perdait dans cette atmosphère étrange, des mots enfouis refaisant surface. Deux petits mots que ni elle ni moi ne prononçâmes mais qui étaient pourtant bien présent dans nos souffles erratique. Si douloureux et si réparateurs à la fois.

Un « je t'aime » indispensable mais imprononçable, caché là ou personne ne peut accéder. Si bien caché que seul ses yeux bleus pourrait déceler ses mots interdits. Mais en voyant la lueur malicieuse de ses yeux, je crois que me cacher ne me sert plus à grand chose.


	22. Chapter 22

Note de l'auteur : Chapitre 22 ! Désolée mais encore une fois, répondre à vos review va être impossible je suis en retard et je publie se chapitre à la volée ! Mais sachez que vos review me font extremement plaisir et je vous aime très très fort ! Vous êtes mes petits dieux à moi ! Gros gros bisous et encore désolée !

Chapitre 22 : **Loin**

J'appréciais la tasse de café brûlante entre mes doigts. Je regardais les gens toujours aussi pressés passer telle des ombres devant la terrasse du café ou j'étais. Je sais qu'il n'est pas préférable de rester dehors avec ce froid plutôt vif. Mais je ne pouvais empêcher mes yeux de rechercher la silhouette de cet être si agaçant. Depuis deux semaines déjà, le même rituel s'était installé chez moi. Je restais jusqu'à ce que mes doigts ne soient plus protégés de la morsure du froid.

Je buvais tranquillement mon café. Quand la dernière goutte quitta la tasse, le froid revint engourdir mes doigts et je sus qu'il était temps pour moi de partir. Il fallait que je me change les idées, même si elles résistaient dans mon esprit. Aller voir Tony et les autres me semblais une excellente idées. De plus, je remarquais que depuis un certain moment les missions s'étaient calmées. Fury nous cacherait-il quelque chose ? A la réflexion, cela ne m'étonnerais même pas. J'avais envie de savoir mais avant je devais savoir où était Loki.

Je marchais pour rejoindre mes amis. Je fourrais vite mes mains dans mes poches et n'emmitouflais le cou dans mon écharpe. La population commençait doucement à s'effacer et à renter chez eux bien au chaud. Pour ma part, il me restait encore un long chemin à parcourir. La tour Avengers était encore assez loin de là ou je me trouvait. J'étais venue à pieds jusqu'au café et je n'avais aucune envie de prendre une taxi. Marcher me ferais du bien.

Alors que je remontais la rue, je sentis mon cou se hérisser. Je tournais la tête pour voir qui me regardais. Mais je ne rencontrais personne d'autre que moi dans la rue. Pourtant j'avais bien senti cette impression. Je ne me serais pas trompée sur ce genre de détail. Après quelques secondes à chercher l'auteur de ce regard, je repartais tout en restant sur mes gardes. Le soleil disparaissait déjà. Il n'était même pas 18h. La nuit reprenait ses droits plus tôt en hiver. La neige tombait déjà en mince flocons. Je hâtais mon pas pour ne pas être frigorifiée. Puis une présence se fit sentir. Sûre de moi pour cette fois, je me retournais vivement. Personne. J'inspectais les alentours avec une certaine fièvre mais pas âmes qui vive ne se montra. Pourtant je l'avais sentie. Tout près de moi.

Le froid de plus en plus prononcé me força à abandonner mes recherches. La neige était elle aussi un peu plus vive. Les lampadaires de la rue venaient de s'allumer. Mes narines frémirent. Thé sucré et chocolat amer. Cela ne pouvais n'être qu'une personne. Le doute n'était plus permis. Il était forcément quelque part. Je regardais par dessus mon épaule. Je fus déçue de n'y voir aucun visage familier. Agacée, je repris ma route et je remarquais par ailleurs que les effluves que j'avais senties, provenaient d'un salon de thé. Encore un tour de mon imagination.

Un soupir s'échappa de ma bouche en même temps qu'un petit nuage de vapeur. Deux semaines c'était long. Même en tentant de ne pas y penser. L'inconvénient, c'est que le souvenir de cette nuit ne veux pas partir de son plein gré. Ce n'était pas une nuit ordinaire j'en conviens, mais pas une nuit extraordinaire pour autant. Il n'a rien tenté, je n'ai rien tentée. Nous sommes restés l'un contre l'autre sans parler. Cela contrastait beaucoup avec l'instant que nous avions passés dans le couloir. J'avais aimé ces moments. Mais je sentais encore ses bras autours de ma taille alors que le sommeil me gagnais. J'avais résisté un bon moment avant de me laisser emporter. Avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée, le touché de ses doigts dans mes cheveux s'était fait sentir. Et ces mots qu'il m'avait glissé dans l'oreille avait achevée de me plonger dans le plus profond des rêves. Emprisonné de cette chaleur étrangère à tout ce que j'avais pu connaître auparavant.

« Fait de doux rêves, Natasha »

Ses paroles résonnaient encore dans mon esprit. Puis le matin, il n'était plus là. Je ne l'avais pas attendue au début. Une semaine était passée et j'avais commencée à me demander ce qu'il fabriquait. J'avais obtenue de Tony, qu'il avait été aperçu pour la dernière fois près du café ou je viens maintenant habituellement. Tony m'avait beaucoup aidé. C'était lui qui était monté sur le toit ce jour de neige, il n'a pas dit grand chose. Nous avons surtout beaucoup rit. Il le sais mais il n'a rien dit aux autres. Avant de partir du toit il m'as simplement lancé une phrase qui m'a marquée : «Tu joue à un jeu que tu n'as pas eu l'occasion d'expérimenter, c'est dangereux mais bon après tout, je ne peux pas te blâmer. Chacun ses soucis pas vrai ?» Je n'avais répondue que vaguement, un peu troublée par ses propos. Il m'avait quitté sans rien dire de plus.

Je n'étais plus très loin de la tour. Un sourire naquit sur mes lèvres. J'allais pouvoir me protéger du froid. C'est en courant que je finissais ma route. Une fois arrivée devant la tour je sonnais vivement et reprenais mon souffle. Jarvis m'ouvris la porte et j'entrais avec la même vivacité et montait dans un des nombreux ascenseurs du hall aux appartements privés du génie. Une fois arrivée je fus accueilli par Bruce qui était tout seul dans l'immense salon de la tour.

Natasha ! Ça fait plaisir de te revoir !

Moi de même Bruce, mais tu es tout seul ?

Et bien Steve et Tony sont sortis et Thor est dans la salle d'entraînement.

Thor était donc là. Je lui souris en hochant la tête. Bruce était quelqu'un de bien, j'aimais parler avec lui. J'étais toujours sure que ce serait une conversation calme et reposante. A croire que Hulk n'existait pas. Mais ça se voyait tout de même. En effet parfois, quand il pense à quelque chose, je vois ses pupilles se teinter de vert. Il nous avaient confié le jour de la Grande Bataille qu'il était toujours en colère. Je l'admirais pour ça.

Après avoir retiré mon manteau je m'étais assis face à lui. Nous avons parlés de tout et de rien. J'avais beau être à l'intérieur de la tour, j'avais la désagréable impression d'être observée. Cela me picotais de toutes part.

Tu es sure que ça va Natasha ?

Le regard sincèrement inquiet me confirmait que je m'étais tus pendant trop longtemps. Je le rassurait d'un sourire.

Je vais bien ne t'en fais pas, c'est juste la fatigue, j'ai eu une journée assez fatigante tu sais.

Tu devrais aller te coucher, ça te ferais du bien tu sais ?

J'allais bientôt partir de toute façon, j'étais juste passée pour voir comment ça allait.

Tu n'y pense pas ! Tu as vu le temps dehors !

Il est vrai que par la fenêtre, on pouvait voir se déchaîner une véritable tempête de neige. Pas la plus violente mais pas la plus anodine non plus. Sous les supplications de Bruce et sous le poids de la fatigue je cédais finalement. Bruce m'indiqua une des nombreuses chambres de la demeure. Après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à Bruce, j'entrais dans l'immense chambre et enlevais le nécessaire pour dormir. Je m'affalais alors sur le lit et tirais la couverture sur moi. Malgré mon sommeil, je ne dormais pas tout de suite. Je regardais la neige se déchaîner. Le sommeil me gagnais petit à petit. Je me recroquevillais sur moi même pour un peu plus de chaleur. Loki où est tu ? J'entendis mon portable vibrer doucement à mes côtés mais Morphée m'accueillait déjà en son sein.

Mes rêves furent rythmés pas un tourbillon sans fin de neige et de yeux émeraudes qui me regardaient. Des doigts fins qui se posent sur un piano. Une danse infinie. Des flammes des hurlements. Le sourire de ma directrice d'école. Et encore les yeux émeraude mais cette fois-si accompagnée d'un nez un peu pointu et d'un sourire narquois. Des cheveux long et ébènes. Des effluves de thé sucré et de chocolat amer. Le labyrinthe. Caliël. Des yeux vermeilles.

Je me réveillais en sursaut. Ma respiration était courte et je m'accrochais à mes draps. Encore ce rêve. Je soufflais doucement. Dehors la tempête c'était calmée. Je reposais ma tête sur l'oreiller et fermais les yeux. Je me concentrais sur des souvenirs joyeux et agréables. Clint m'avait un jour conseillé cette technique au cas ou. Elle marchait plutôt bien même si je n'aimais pas trop l'employer. J'avais l'impression d'être une petite fille.

Plus je pensais plus le sommeil me gagnais une fois de plus. Je ne tardais pas à me rendormir. Le matin arriva plus tôt que prévu. Je fus réveillée par des rires. Frottant mes yeux encore remplient de sommeil, je me levais avec lenteur pour aller voir l'hôte de la tour. Après un minimum de préparation, je remarquais que les armoires étaient remplies de mes vêtements. Je souriais en pensant au timing impeccable de Tony. Une fois prête pour aller rejoindre les autres, je remarquais sur ma table de nuit quelque chose qui n'y était pas la veille. Je m'avançais, curieuse. Je contournais mon lis et tendis la main pour me saisir de l'objet. C'était un livre. Il était entièrement noir et son touché était doux et froid. Je le retournais pour voir le titre mais je fus déçu de ne pas en voir. Oubliant un instant les autres, je m'asseyais sur le lit pour découvrir son contenu. A peine une seconde après l'ouverture de l'ouvrage, une fine couche de feuilles minuscules tomba sur mes genoux. Horrifié de perdre une seule miette de cette découverte, je serrais vivement mes jambes et attrapais rapidement un mouchoir pour y faire glisser ces feuilles pour le moins étrange. Une fois ma petite découverte à l'abri, je tournais délicatement les pages du livre pour savoir ce qu'il cachait.

NATASHA ! VIENS VOIR ! JE SAIS QUE TU ES RÉVEILLÉE !

Mon geste resta en suspens, dû à la voix puissante de Tony et les coups vifs frappés à ma porte. Je soupirais une nouvelle fois. C'est incroyable qu'il soit aussi immature. Je refermais le livre et fourrais le mouchoir dans ma poche. Je sortais de la chambre pour trouver un Tony au sourire éclatant planter devant ma porte. Il me fit signe de le suivre. Il m'emmena dans la cuisine ou je ne trouvais rien de spécial.

Qu'elle est donc la merveille que tu avais à me montrer ?

Ah ah ! Tu verras mais avant il faut que tu prenne un bon petit déjeuner, car on m'a dit que tu n'avais pas mangé hier.

Il est vrai que hier, je m'étais couché sans rien avaler. La faim se faisait maintenant ressentir. Je ne m'opposa pas et il m'invita à prendre place à une table où déjà tout les autres Avengers étaient réunis. Tout le monde était en pleine conversation. Bien sur tout le monde me souhaita le bonjour, hormis Thor qui ronflait sur la tête sur la table. Bruce était plongé dans son journal, Steve avait engagé une leçon de morale pour Tony à propos de ses manières et Clint s'amusait à dessiner un smiley sur la joue de Thor. À eux tous, ils me remontaient le moral sans même le savoir. Cachant mon sourire derrière une tasse de café, je les observais. Je ne manquais pas non plus le reveil de Thor qui fut plus qu'hilarant. Ce dernier avait les marques de la table sur une joue et le dessin sur l'autre joue. Cela lui donnait un air purement extravagant qui nous fîmes bien rire. Le pauvre ne comprenait pas notre hilarité générale. Ayant un peu de remord de me moquer ainsi de lui je lui montrait le dessin sur sa joue. Il fut tout d'abord incrédule mais partit lui aussi dans un rire puissant qui aurait pu faire trembler la tour si elle n'avait pas été profondément ancrée dans le sol.

Tu n'est pas drôle Tasha !

Je suis juste gentille mon cher Clint.

Toi gentille ?! Laisse moi rir...

Tu veux une preuve de ma gentillesse Stark ?

A la réflexion, je crois qu'il me reste des choses à finir au labo !

Je suivais la fuite de Tony avec amusement. C'était si facile de les effrayer. Bien sur Monsieur le génie revint quelques minutes après. J'étais entourés de gamins, Loki n'avait pas tort en fait. Je me mordis la lèvres. Mince, je m'étais promis de ne pas y repenser aujourd'hui.

Ça vous dit un peu de patinage les amis ?

Tout le monde se tourna vers Tony. Je haussais un sourcil à sa demande.

Mais enfin Tony regarde dehors, tout les magasins et autres sont fermés à cause de la neige !

Qui à dit que nous étions obligés de sortir en ville ?

Il nous offrit son plus beau sourire et nous fis signe de le suivre. Avalant le reste de mon café, je partais avec mes amis découvrir la nouvelle folie de Tony. Même Steve fut intrigué et se leva. Tony nous fis traverser des couloirs et des pièces plus innombrables les unes que les autres. Il s'arrêta enfin dans une espèce d'antichambre.

Enlevez vos chaussures et enfilez les manteaux écharpes et gants derrière vous, ne vous en faites pas, ils sont tous à votre taille. Ah ! et n'oubliez pas les patins aussi !

Nous fîmes se qu'il demandait. Il avait raison tout était à ma taille. Je devais admettre qu'il était assez fort dans son domaine ! Après l'habillage terminé, il nous conduisit dans un ascenseur assez grand. J'étais assez impatiente de voir ce qu'il nous réservait. Après quelques minutes à attendre que l'ascenseur s'arrête, les portes s'ouvrirent. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent de voir un aussi beau spectacle.

Sur le toit de la tour, une véritable patinoire s'était crée. Elle brillait de milles feux sous les doux rayons du soleil. Mais la neige recouvrait aussi la majeur partie du terrain. Je fus la première à m'élancer sur la patinoire. J'adorais patiner, cette sensation de n'être portée que par le vent était magique. Je fus rapidement suivie de Clint qui me prit la main. Puis tout les autres suivirent. Thor aidant Bruce à ne pas s'effondrer. Steve avançant prudemment mais vite entraîné dans une course folle par Tony. Et Clint qui me faisait rire et tournoyer. Je manquais de tomber plusieurs fois sous les rires de Clint. Pour me venger je le pulvérisais à coup de boule de neige. Ce qui entraîna vite une bataille sans répits de boule de neige. Je touchais plusieurs personne mais je fus vite mise à terre par Tony. Thor se vengeais de Clint en ne ratant jamais sa cible. Les rire et les chutes se multiplièrent. Bruce fit une alliance avec Steve pour mettre à genoux le génie. Une fois les munitions épuisées, nous nous précipitions tous vers un autre stock de neige. Malheureusement les patins étaient synonyme de traître dans notre combat. Mais cela ne nous empêchait de nous cacher. Je repérais Thor et lui sautais dessus. Dans un cri d'impuissance il perdit rapidement le combat et se retrouva avec de la glace dans le cou. Pour échapper à une vengeance funeste je m'alliais avec Steve. Puis peu à peu la neige se fit rare et le souffle avec. Nous étions tous à terre. Mais notre souffle nous laissait encore rire. Couchée sur le dos je regardais le ciel blanc sans tache qui nous surplombais. C'était si bon d'être des enfants.

Après ce moment de pur rire, nous sommes rentrés doucement dans un désir de chocolat chaud dans le canapé devant un bon film d'aventure. Rapidement, notre désir fut exaucé. Tout l'après-midi, Indiana Jones nous accompagna dans tout les pays du monde pour encore plus d'aventure. Coincée entre Steve et Bruce, je subissais les raleries de Steve sur le fait que tel ou tel chose n'était pas possible pour telle ou telle raisons, d'un autre côté l'émerveillement de Bruce était aussi bien présent.

La journée s'écoula doucement en même temps que notre éveil. Chacun partit peu à peu dans leurs chambre. Moi même sentant le sommeil arriver, je me retirais discrètement pour laisser les autres regarder tranquillement. Une fois arrivée dans ma chambre, je ne pu étouffer un bâillement peu élégant. Je décidais d'aller prendre ma douche avant de me jeter sous la couverture. J'avais eu là une merveilleuse idée, tout mes muscles se détendirent d'un coup et je soupirais d'aise. Après ce petit moment d'intimité, je me rappelais soudainement du livre. Je traversais la chambre mais une fois devant mon lit, je remarquais la disparition du petit ouvrage. Je me mis alors à fouiller partout mais aucune trace du livre. J'allais alors regarder dans la poche de mon pantalon mais à l'intérieur du mouchoir, plus aune feuilles n'y étaient. Déçu et en colère, je décidais de remettre mes recherches à demain. Le sommeil était maintenant trop présent et lourd pour que je n'approfondisse.

Je ne tardais pas à me retrouver dans les limbes du sommeil. Malheureusement, le même rêve depuis deux semaines maintenant, me réveilla une fois de plus. Dans le même état que chaque fois, je m'asseyais dans mon lit.

Encore ce cauchemars ?

Je me figeais à cette voix. Ce n'était pas possible, je rêvais encore. J'allumais la lumière mais mes soupçons furent bientôt partit en fumée. Il se tenait non loin de mon lit. Son regard émeraude accrocha le mien. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser qu'il n'était pas réel.

Voyons, bien sur que je suis réel petite fille.

C'était bien lui, plus agaçant que jamais. Un léger sourire étira le coin de ses lèvres. Quelque chose clochait. Je me redressais et frottais mes yeux encore un peu ensommeillés.

Pourquoi es-tu trempé Loki ?

En effet j'avais remarqué qu'il dégoulinait de partout. Sa longue veste et sa tunique gouttaient sur le sol et l'eau dévalait sur sa peau diaphane et le long de ses cheveux ébènes, les faisant un peu onduler par endroit. Il était magnifique. Son sourire grandit un peu plus.

Disons que j'ai affronté une pluie assez tenace dehors.

Je regardais par la fenêtre. Mais pas un soupçon de pluie n'y paraissait. Je le regardais avec interrogation mais il se contenta d'approcher. Je ne fis pas un geste pour m'échapper. Loki s'arrêta juste devant moi, m'emprisonnant de toute sa hauteur. Il attrapa mon menton entre ses doigts gelés. Je le laissais faire. Mon cœur me faisais presque mal à force de battre à plein régime. Je le regardais droit dans les yeux. Il prit alors mon visage entre ses deux mains. Ses doigts caressaient mes joues. S'en était presque insupportable.

Je t'ai manqué Natasha.

Je fis non vigoureusement de la tête. Mes mots étaient bloqués. Je savais que ce n'était pas une question. Je fermais les yeux pour ne plus le voir. Il glissa une main dans mes cheveux. Je ne voulais pas que ce soit si simple, je ne voulais pas m'abandonner à lui. Sa main descendit jusqu'à ma nuque.

J'étais là, je t'ai vu aller et venir à ce café tout les jours. Tu me cherchais et pourtant je ne t'ai pas quittée une seule fois petite fille. Tu m'as même ressenti. Ce n'étais pas ton imagination. Tu es intelligente Natasha, et tu le savais au fond de toi que j'étais là. Je le sais. Je ne t'ai jamais quittée des yeux. Jamais.

Ces doigts tremblaient un peu, où alors était-ce moi ? Je ne saurais dire. J'accrochais vivement mes draps. Je ne voulais pas perdre le contrôle de mes sentiments. J'étais terrifiée à cette idée. Il prit alors mes mains dans les siennes, mais je n'ouvrais toujours pas les yeux.

Je ne devrais même pas être ici.

Alors pourquoi es-tu revenu ?

J'avais finalement ré-ouvert les yeux. J'aurais voulu que ma voix soit plus sure d'elle. Il s'approcha un peu plus de moi, au point de se mettre à ma hauteur. Il hésitait sur sa réponse. Ses doigts serrèrent un peu plus les miens.

Je ne sais pas.

Sa voix n'étais plus qu'un souffle. Souffle qu'il me vola en m'embrassant. J'y répondis mais je ne sais pourquoi je m'endormais au fur et à mesure. Je sentais dans mon semi sommeil sa voix me parvenir de loin.

Je te regarde petite fille.


	23. Chapter 23

Note de l'auteur : Hey hey mes petits bichons ! ( oui j'ai osée... ) J'espère que vous allez bien ! En tous cas voici le chapitre 23 ! Et nous sommes plus très loin de la fin de cette petite histoire sniff... ( où pas ?:D ) Je pense faire un dernier chapitre épilogue la semaine prochaine ou alors deux chapitres ? ( soyons fous !;D ) Mais je tiens à dire que cela ne tient que à vous alors n'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis les petits brigands !;D Bonne lecture et bonne semaine !;D

 _ **Quetsche :** _ T'en fais pas il n'y avait pas le feu de toute façon ( enfin peut-être ? ). Merci pour tes compliments déjà ! ( Tu sais à quel point je les aimes quand ça vient de toi !:D ) Je sais que c'est un petit peu bizarre quand il dit petite fille mais en même temps j'ai repris le surnom qu'il lui donne dans le 1er Avengers:) Oui je voulais vraiment faire ressortir la face dominante de Loki pour leur retrouvailles, parce que loki sans domination c'est pas loki ! Et Pour Natasha j'ai hésité à la faire réagir mais finalement je me suis demander comment ça serait si elle ne réagissait pas ? En tout cas si ça ta plus c'est le principal !;) Merci encore ! A bientôt jeune guerrière et gros bisous !:)

 _ **Madness-Sadness :**_ T inquiète tu vas juste être torturée et plongé dans un café trèèèèès chaud niark niark ! hum Hum... Non en vrai t'inquiète pas je m'en ficha complètement:) Tu as bien deviné ! Il y a eu plein d'action donc un peu de douceur ne fais pas de mal;) Haha ! Notre chère Natasha est un peu surmenée par ses émotions tu sais;) ( tu fais beaucoup de crises de fangirlisme toi dit donc ^^ ) ouiiii notre Loki est un protecteur avant tout !;D Hihi c'est le but !;) et ne t'inquiète pas ! C'est prévu dans le chapitre prochain je sais que je n'ai pas beaucoup écris sur eux mais c'est pour une raison bien spéciale tu dois t'en douter !:) Haha ! Le fameux livre... Je vois qu'il t'intéresse ! Mais ça aussi c'est pour le prochain chapitre hihi (j'aime le sadisme !:) ) Mais je te donne un indice car je t'aime bien, c'est bien à Loki qu'il appartient ! (alors déçue pas déçue ?;) )  
Et oui... C'est bientôt la fin... Mais rassure toi je vais essayer de bien la conclure ! Et tu crois que moi le monstre le plus sadique de l'univers te donnerais des indices pour la fin ? Naaaan faut pas rêver petite cuillère, faut pas rêver;) (je t'aime quand même t'en fais pas u.u ) Chamallows et nougat , je t'aime putain ! Euuuu je me trompe là Gros bisous et à bientôt sale cuillère !:)

 _ **Asmode :**_ Je remercie beaucoup de me lire chère lectrice, en espérant te reparler entre les lignes !;)  
A bientôt et Gros bisous !;)

* * *

Chapitre 23 : La cachette de tous.

* * *

\- Loki.

Je remuais mes sourcils à l'entente de mon prénom. C'était si loin... Mon esprit se jouait de moi. J'étais si bien, dans un petit cocon de douceur.

\- Loki.

La voix était beaucoup plus nette. Malgré ma réticence à ouvrir mes yeux, une de mes paupières papillonna. La lumière m'aveugla et je refermais instantanément les yeux. Quelque chose de doux et de chaud contre ma joue. Appréciant d'autant plus, je me résignais à rester comme cela pour toujours. Malheureusement cette douceur fut éphémère car elle disparue rapidement. Soucieux de la perte de ce contact agréable je cherchais le responsable. Sans perdre plus de temps j'entrouvrais les yeux. Ma vision était encore trouble mais je distinguais les ombres autours de moi. Je me relevais alors qu'une de ses ombres, qui se détachait distinctement des autre, s'en allait. Sans avoir besoin de plus de temps pour savoir de quoi il en revenait, j'attrapais au vol la charmante personne à qui appartenais ses trait floutés.

Les traits troubles laissèrent place à des traits d'une finesse sans égale et parsemés de taches de rousseur, accompagnés de deux yeux perçants mécontent. Mon réveil ne pouvait être plus agréable.

\- Lâche moi, je dois partir.

\- Mensonge, Natasha quand même...

Bien qu'impénétrable son regard se fit moins assuré. Je n'étais pas Maître des Illusions pour rien. Je me redressais un peu plus sans desserrer ma prise. Je me rendais à présent compte d'où j'étais exactement. A moitié affalé sur un fauteuil, dans la chambre de ma belle rousse qui était elle même juste au dessus de moi. Un sourire naquit sur mes lèvres. J'étais resté finalement. Je me souviens qu'hier j'avais beaucoup hésité, mais la fatigue de ces deux dernières semaines avaient eu raison de moi.

\- Tu me fais mal, lâche moi.

\- Pourquoi ne tente tu pas de t'échapper dans ce cas ? Je sais que tu en es parfaitement capable.

Le silence me répondit ainsi que son visage insondable. Mais je savais que plein de petites informations et de questions fourmillaient dans son esprit. Je tirais alors un peu plus sur son bras, sans brusquerie, pour qu'elle soit plus proche de moi.

\- Moi je sais pourquoi. Tu le sais aussi n'est-ce pas petite fille ?

Je ne sentis plus que je ne vis le sourire de Natasha.

\- Tu sais Loki, je sais aussi pourquoi tu reviens aussi à chaque fois.

Elle se détacha de moi et se détourna sans un regard pour moi. Maligne. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit avec fracas.

\- Natasha ! Est-ce qu...

Je restais figé par cette intrusion. De même que lui.

\- Loki ?!

Par pitié tout sauf ça. Mais c'était maintenant trop tard il avançait déjà vers moi d'un pas empressé. Son regard n'annonçait rien de bon. En effet la seconde d'après j'étais soulevé bien au dessus du sol par sa poigne de fer. Ses cheveux blonds étaient électrique tant sa colère était grande. Je pouvais aisément lui faire face mais mieux vaut ne valais pas discuter quand il était dans cet état. Je tenais de rester fier malgré ma posture et je ne me gênais pas pour enfoncer mes ongles dans la chair de mon frère.

\- Quel droit te donne tu de revenir ici après ce que tu as encore provoqué. Sans un signe de ta part. Je parierais que tu as encore fais je ne sais qu'elle bêtise derrière mon dos. Et puis que fais tu dans la chambre d'une dame, c'est impoli et irrespectueux. D'ailleurs non n'allons pas la déranger plus longtemps, viens avec moi.

Il me traîna plus qu'autre chose. Je jetais un regard à Natasha dans l'espoir d'une aide mais elle me lança en retour un regard espiègle accordé avec son petit sourire mutin. Je la maudissais sur toute les générations possible alors que mon cœur ne criais que pour ce sourire qu'elle m'offrais. En dehors de la chambre de Natasha, je tentais par tout les moyens de me défaire de Thor mais celui-ci était bien décidé à ne pas me lâcher. Soupirant de tout me être, je le laissais m'emporter loin de ma douce.

Mon cher frère avais finit par me poser, me jeter, sur une chaise dans ce que je considérais comme étant sa chambre. Après s'être installé devant moi, il ne me quitta pas des yeux. Un silence pesant prit rapidement place dans la pièce. C'était à qui craquerais le premier. Il me jaugeais d'un œil critique mais tout en restant lui même. Pour ma part je le laissais continuer son petit jeu alors que mes pensée vagabondaient vers d'autres horizons.

\- Tu es retourné sur Asgard, tu as échappé de peu à la mort une fois de plus et tu es sorti par je ne sais quel miracle d'Asgard.

\- Par la rivière.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu sais très bien de quelle rivière je parle, la rivière d'Ifing, ça te dit quelque chose ?

Il devint soudainement livide. Cette réaction était plus que prévisible. Ifing était l'une des rivière les plus dangereuses étant donné qu'elle sépare Asgard de Jötunheim. Thor me pris la tête et la frappa durement contre la table. Ça en revanche ce n'étais pas prévisible. Dans un cri de protestation je recouvrais mon nez ensanglanté d'une main.

\- Mais tu es devenu fou ?! Les Géants on du te voir ! Tu y as pensé ?! Ils auraient pu te voir aussi ! Tu es la personne la plus inconsciente que je connaisse ! Quand cessera tu de faire des choses insensée ! New-york ne t'as pas suffit ? Il faut encore que tu prouve quelque chose c'est ça ?!  
Il était vraiment en colère. D'un côté je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. Asgard était si importante pour lui.

\- D'ailleurs que faisais-tu sur Asgard ? Que préparais-tu ?

\- Je ne peux rien te dire sur ce sujet mon cher frère.

\- Toi qui es si éloquent d'habitude, cela m'étonne de toi Loki.

\- J'en suis confus Thor, mais je serais plus éloquent la prochaine fois, promis.

\- La pro...

Je me jetais sur lui et emprisonnais sa tête entre mes mains. J'ignorais son regard emplit de peur et profitais de se moment de confusion pour l'endormir rapidement. Il s'effondra comme une masse dans un ronflement sonore. Je me relevais et allais chercher une couverture avant de le couvrir. Il allais sans doute se réveiller avec quelque courbatures mais bon au moins il n'aura pas froid. Je regardais une dernière fois Thor avant de me précipiter vers la porte.

Après quelques minutes à retrouver la chambre de ma belle espionne, j'ouvris la porte de celle-ci mais ne fus pas surpris de la trouver vide. En revanche au dos de la porte était accroché un petit mot. Je pouvais clairement déchiffrer l'écriture fine de Natasha.

 _Merci pour hier soir._

Je froissais le papier dans un mélange de frustration et d'énervement. Elle me faisais tourner plus fou que je ne le suis. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que je tombe sous le charme d'une humaine. Les humains sont si complexe, compliqués à vivre... Mais je dois admettre qu'elle se démarque des autres. Si différente. Ce ne sont pas des choses qui s'explique facilement. Je ne peux même pas le décrire.

Sans perdre de temps, je sortais de cette maudite tours à la recherche de cette femme si spéciale. Dévalant chaque rue de New-York, c'est en réalité une véritable partie de cache-cache qui se déroulait. Je la sentais, je la ressentais mais à chaque fois près du but, son parfum s'éclipsait me dirigeant vers d'autres endroits. Le crépuscule remplaça bien vite le jour et je ne m'étais pas arrêté un seul instant.

\- Excusez-moi monsieur.

Je sentais qu'on tirait sur ma manche. Plus qu'énervé je me préparais à incinérer cette personne sur le champs. Mais je mis en veille toute tentative quand mes yeux tombèrent sur deux grandes orbes d'un noir profond. Un petit garçon haut comme trois pommes me tendais un papier comme si ça vie en dépendait. Je clignais des yeux un instant.

\- La dame au cheveux orange elle m'a donné ça. Elle à dit que c'était pour un monsieur très grand avec des drôles de vêtements et des cheveux comme une fille. C'est vous ?

J'ouvris ma bouche incertain de ma réponse. Je m'agenouillais à sa hauteur. Il ne tenta rien pour partir.

\- Dis-moi, la dame elle est partie vers où ?

\- Je dois pas dire !

Évidemment ce serait trop simple. Je fis glisser mon regard sur le petit bonhomme. Il était recouvert d'un grand manteau et d'un bonnet qui lui tombait au dessus des yeux. Il avait un visage parsemé de grain de beauté et un minuscule petit nez au milieu du visage.

\- Comment t'appelle-tu ?

\- Je m'appelle Luka ! J'ai 6 ans !

Il me fourra en même temps le papier dans la main. Je pris quelques secondes à le lire et à le relire.

 _Tu es prêt du but, courage._  
 _N_

Mon cœur s'emballa inutilement de cette information. Je sondais autour de moi mais aucune piste ne me venais à l'esprit. Mes yeux se posèrent de nouveau sur le petit Luka. Il me fixait toujours avec ce petit air fier et enfantin. Je posais alors doucement une main sur son épaule. Le froid c'était un peu renforcé autours de nous.

\- Écoute Luka, cette dame il faut vraiment que je la retrouve. Est-ce que tu pourrais me dire quel chemin elle à empruntée ? C'est vraiment très important tu sais ?

Il semblait hésiter et mordillais ses petites lèvres. Son regard n'était plus fixe. Mais il se redressa autant qu'il le pouvais et pris une tête sérieuse qui lui donnait un air assez comique.

\- Si je te dit le secret tu dois m'en dire un aussi autrement c'est pas du jeu !

Je souriais devant la décision du petit humain. Il était intelligent et il ne se laissais pas faire en tout cas. Devant sa petite bouille je me résignais à accepter ce marcher. Je soupirais avant de lui sourire .

\- Très bien Luka, dans ce cas je vais te dire un secret que tu ne devras dire à personne. Tu me le promet ?

Il secoua vigoureusement sa tête de haut en bas. Je me rapprochais de lui pour qu'il entende.

\- Je m'appelle Loki et je peux voyager à travers tout l'univers et le temps.

Son visage s'illumina et je pus même voir de petites étoiles se former dans ses pupilles sans fond.

\- Wouaw ! C'est vrai ?! Moi plus tard je serais un astronaute et je voyagerais dans l'espace aussi !

Je rigolais doucement face à la joie contagieuse de l'enfant. Pour une petit humain, il n'était pas si désagréable. Luka s'approcha de moi et colla sa main devant sa bouche et mon oreille.

\- La dame elle est partie à droite, juste après la boulangerie. Et surtout tu lui dit pas que c'est moi qui t'ai dit hein ? Tu promet ?

\- Je te le promet jeune Luka, et toi tu me promet de ne rien dire ?

\- Croix de bois, croix de fer, si je mens je vais en enfer !

\- Tu feras de grande choses plus tard petit humain, maintenant va te mettre à l'abri tu vas attraper froid.

\- Oui m'sieur !

Sans perdre de temps il partit en courant dans la direction opposée. Je me relevais et suivais du regard le petit bonnet rouge de Luka qui s'éloignait. Je repartis bien vite en prenant le chemin que Natasha avait emprunté.

Le chemin en question était une montée assez considérable. Je ne m'étonnais pas de me retrouver parmi quelque arbres. Mes pas crissais désormais dans la neige.

\- Faites attention de ne pas glisser.

Cette voix. Je me retournais.

\- Lève-la tête.

Je levais automatiquement la tête. Un sourire bien connu me ramena à la réalité.

\- Tu en as mis du temps pour venir.

\- Disons que les indications n'étaient pas très claire non plus.

Son sourire s'agrandit toujours aussi énigmatique. Ses cheveux de feu formais des boucles indomptables autour de son visage fin. Je remarquais d'ailleurs que de tout les arbres, il était le seul à posséder toutes ses feuilles. Je haussais un sourcil mais mon attention se reporta bien vite sur Natasha.

-Ne veux tu pas descendre ?

\- Ne veux tu pas monter ?

Sous son regard d'acier je ne pu résister. Je grimpais alors souplement jusqu'à la branche où elle était assise. Les feuilles autours de nous créait comme une forme de bulle hors du temps.

\- Je dois dire que c'est une cachette parfaite en tout point.

\- Il y a longtemps que je viens ici, mais la première fois que je ne suis pas seule.

Tout en disant ça, son regard s'attardait sur la ville. Un silence s'installa entre nous. Pas un seul bruit ne le troubla. Un peu hésitant de le troubler, je finis par poser mes doigts sur les siens. La vue était magnifique avec les étoiles qui se détachaient du ciel noir. Mais aussi les lumières de la ville qui se confondaient avec les étoiles. Je sentis les petits doigts de Natasha se nouer aux miens.

\- Je trouve que ton monde est moche.

Je ne sais pas réellement pourquoi j'avais dit ça et maintenant je redoutais une réaction de sa part.

\- Tu sais, parfois la beauté n'est pas là où on devrait la trouver.

Ma belle espionne me jeta un regard en biais. Je ne savais pas comment interpréter ses paroles et son regard. Je me contentais de rester silencieux tout en l'observant discrètement. Elle était magnifique, autant par son caractère que par son physique. Sans m'en rendre compte je m'étais rapproché d'elle. Comme un besoin, une envie dont on ne peux se défaire. Le poison qui avait envahis mon cœur avait laissé place à une addiction sans limite. Natasha me dévisageais en anticipant. Je crois que j'aimais ça plus que tout. De mon autre main je prenais son visage. Je pouvais sentir son cœur s'accélérer bien que son visage ne laissait rien transparaître. Je posais doucement mon front contre le sien. Nos souffle s'accordèrent. Je laissais mes yeux plonger à loisir dans les siens. Je caressais aussi son visage. De son côté, Natasha renforçait le lien de nos mains.

\- Pour ma part je sais exactement où la beauté se trouve.

Ce soir là ce ne fus pas moi qui posa mes lèvres sur les siennes, et je laissais les étoiles être les seules témoins de ce baiser.


End file.
